The Shamrock Shield
by Blaxe J
Summary: This is the story of Everen Shamrock, how he comes to attain one of he most powerful magical artifacts in all of Equestria. After one fateful day he decides to go on an adventure to discover a few truths about the past, but gets swept up in the wind. Afterwards he travels all over Equestria with a single goal in mind, to protect all the alicorns.
1. Chapter 1

Over one thousand years in the past, before Luna's banishment, the alicorn sisters, as well as the other alicorns throughout the land, were faced with a new and very dangerous threat, hellbent on destroying all of the alicorns. So to save themselves from extinction, seven alicorns, Celestia and Luna among them, attended a meeting in Canterlot to create a magical item to defend against the new threat.

The seven alicorns enchanted the item, pouring all of their energy into it. Once they finished they all collapsed and passed out from exhaustion.

With the alicorns unconscious, a thief, who had been watching the meeting unfold, swept in and flew off with the newly enchanted item. He traveled to a distant town, and sold the item for a substantial amount of money. And, for nearly one thousand years, the item passed from owner to owner, not a single one knowing how powerful the item really was, nor would they know how to use it even if they knew the extent of it's power. And while the alicorns searched high and low to find it, they never even got close to finding it.

But one day, it's powers were rediscovered, and this is where our story begins; the chronicles of the Shamrock Shield.

"Wake up Everen, you're going going to miss the parade."

Everen's bright green eyes shot open as he woke up, noticing that the sun was up. He threw his covers off of his orange-brown fur and leaped out of bed, putting on his necklace as he went, eager to go to the parade.

"Honestly, I don't know how I even manage to wake you up each day. I should get a medal." Everen's mother complained, as Everen galloped out of his room,and past his mom. "Now, now don't get so excited that you trip over your own hooves. And do you really have to wear that necklace all the time, I understand that you like your birthday present, but you've seldom taken it off in the month and a half you've had it." she continued while Everen ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast, blissfully ignorant to his mother's nagging.

"Come now dear, today is a day of joy." Everen's father replied heartily, ruffling Everen's messy light-brown mane as Everen poured oats into a small bowl. He took a sip from his coffee mug before continuing. "It's not every day we get to celebrate the founding of our town."

"I suppose you're right, but I'd still like a little something for even trying to wake you up Everen." she responded, turning to look expectantly at the little colt.

"Thank you." Everen said through a mouthful of oats, he swallows his food before proceeding. "When is the parade starting, again?"

"In three quarters of an hour." Everen's dad responds promptly.

Everen eyes widened up in surprise. "What? I need to eat fast so we can get out there now!" he shouted, louder than he had intended. And he stopped talking and resumed eating after getting a stern look from his mother.

"Oh, calm down Frost, he's just excited." the father said with a touch of laughter in his voice. Finding Frost's exasperated state amusing, as usual. "Lighten up a bit."

"Shut up, Blaze." Frost retorted, venom clearly audible in her voice.

Blaze merely chuckled at his wife's futile attempt to intimidate him. "I love you honey." he said as he cantered over and kissed his wife on the cheek, causing her expression to soften.

"Hurry up and finish your coffee already." Frost said, much more calm now, but still a little annoyed. "We don't want to be late for the parade." she touched the tip of her horn to her husbands', creating a quick spark of energy that died away after a second.

Blaze smiled and moved back over to his seat, Frost taking the chair right next to him, and took another drink drink of coffee before asking his wife in a quieter voice so Everen wouldn't hear, "Will your brother be at the parade, Frost?"

"He should be there. He hasn't told me anything yet, though." Frost replied, lowering her voice as well.

"It's okay if he doesn't come you know, he doesn't have to be at every family gathering." Blaze comforted her, putting a hoof on her shoulder as she gets that all too familiar look on her face. "He's got a life of his own you know. You can't expect him to always be there."

"I know, but it'd be nice if he could show up a little more often. Everen loves to hear his stories, and he loves learning how to be a proper gentlecolt." she said, with concern.

Everen finished his oats, and looked up at his parents. "Come on dad, hurry up." the little colt nagged, impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'm almost done." Blaze responded, smiling at his foal. He chugged the rest of his coffee, then got up and walked over to the sink to wash the empty mug and place it on the dish drain. "Alright, lets head off to the parade."

Everen raced out of the door, closely followed by his parents.

Upon arrival at the street where the parade was going to pass through, Everen and his parents joined the crowd of ponies surrounding the street, Everen climbing onto his father's back to get a better view.

Trumpets blared signaling that the parade was starting, and the marching band began their journey down the street, followed by a myriad of parade floats. There were floats for the farmers, the weather team, the local performers, and even the town's resident princess; Beatrice, a pale blue alicorn with white and blue hair, amber eyes, and an abhorrence for even the smallest bit of violence. The alicorns float was tall, rectangular, and layered, so that it looked like a very large cake, with the princess in question standing at the very center and top of the float.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Everen, over the din of the band and the cheering.

But then, as the princesses float was passing in front of Everen, a figure wearing a black cloak appeared on the front of the float, seemingly to have come from thin air. The figure then galloped straight at Beatrice, with hostile intent, judging by his body language; muscles tensed and head lowered but still facing the alicorn.

Then, not really sure what the hay he was thinking or doing, Everen jumped off his father's back, kicking off his head to get some extra distance, and landed on base of the float, half-way back from the front. Everen ran in between the cloaked pony and the alicorn, a single thought going through his mind: _I have to protect the princess. _He turned to face the running pony, then, lowered his head, and his horn glowed green as he charged his horn with magical energy, not exactly sure what it would accomplish.

The mysterious pony was about to simply bowl over the little colt, but, just before he reached him, a force field of green energy suddenly appeared between them. He then ran face first into the shield, then fell to the ground. He got up turning around to give the energy field a few swift kicks, to no avail, the force field remained in place, unscathed.

The figure shed his cloak, revealing his wings, and Everen got a split-second glance at his eyes, which were a solid, glowing azure. Two pegasi guards appeared then, flying towards the assailant. But before they could reach him, he flew off, to fast to follow, leaving an azure streak of color behind him. Just then Everen collapsed from exhaustion, still conscious, but worn out. And the magical shield dissipated.

Beatrice then walked over to Everen, her horn lighting up with a sky blue glow, and she restored his energy with a portion of her own magic. Everen's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the princess. "Are you okay princess Beatrice?" he asks, trying his best to stand. But he falls back down, still too exhausted to get up.

"I'm just fine, thanks to you." she assured him, giggling a bit with her next statement. "You saved my life and got your cutie mark to boot."

Everen's eyes widened in surprise, then opened even further when he looked at his flank to see a green three-pointed shield there. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" he shouted in delight, suddenly able to stand from shear excitement.

"Tell you what, how would you like to spend the rest of the parade on my float, next to me?" Beatrice asked smiling down at the hyper little colt.

"YES!" he yelled, nodding emphatically. "Thank you very much princess." he continued, regaining his senses and bowing politely.

"Oh, aren't you well mannered." Beatrice said, bowing in response, but still smiling, amused by this peculiar colt. "Might I ask my saviors name?"

"My name is Everen and I learned how to be a proper gentlecolt from my uncle." Everen elucidated, a grin spreading on his face. "He lived in Canterlot for a few years before coming back here to stay."

"Well I might want to meet this uncle of yours and congratulate him on a job well done teaching you." she replied, laughing a bit.

"I can show you to his house after this if you want." he said, proud to show off his uncle. "We'd just have to get there before nine o'clock."

"Why's that?" she asked, curious to know what would prevent people from seeing him after nine.

"Because he always writes a letter to a friend of his back in canterlot every night at that time, and he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's writing." he explained.

"Oh well perhaps I can meet him tomorrow then." she said. "I'll be busy until a quarter after ten tonight. I have a lot of business to attend to, and a little reading up on some history as well."

"I understand. I'll be pleased to introduce you to him anytime." Everen said, a little put down, but still elated. Saving the life of a princess and getting his cutie mark all in one day has made him quite upbeat.

"Well then, enough small talk." the princess said, raising her voice so the crowd could hear. "On with the parade."

And so the parade float continued its progress down the street. Everen's parents were rushing down the sidelines, unable to push through the crowd to the street, to get to the end of the block to get to their son and make sure that he is unharmed. Meanwhile Everen was enjoying his position atop the float, waving to the ponies on either side of the parade.

When the parade float arrived at the end of the street, Beatrice and Everen walked off the float and over to meet Frost and Blaze halfway at the corner of the street.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EVEREN?" Frost screamed, unable to contain her anger, worry, and fear. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she went on, wrapping Everen in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine mom. Really, I'm okay." Everen complained, blushing, embarrassed. While his mother looked him over to make sure he's not hurt.

"Your son saved my life today. You should be proud." Beatrice said, trying to contain a giggle.

"How did you manage to make that shield, son? That was very impressive." Blaze asked, awestruct that his own son could perform such incredible magic.

"I don't know, I just channeled magic into my horn, and that shield appeared around me and the princess." Everen explained, suddenly wondering just how the shield was created. "Do you know what happened, princess Beatrice?"

"I would imagine it has somthing to do with your cutie mark. But I don't know for sure." she replied.

This caused Everen and his parents to look at his flank, his parents just now noticing his cutie mark.

"It looks just like my necklace!" Everen exclaimed, taking the necklace off and holding it up next to his cutie mark; they were indeed identical. "The necklace must've made the shield!"

Blaze and Frost exchanged looks of mixed curiosity, fear , and alarm. Noticing the expressions on their faces, Beatrice looked questioningly at the two.

"Where exactly did you get this necklace?" she asked, her face now carrying a firm look that says that she wants an answer, now.

"About a month and a half ago, we were looking for a birthday present for Everen." Frost said, looking a bit worried.

"And we couldn't find anything to buy him that he didn't already have, or didn't want." Blaze continued for her, feeling a little guilty. "But then this peddler came into town, and he offered us that necklace for ten bits. A reasonable price. I don't know what it was, but something about the necklace just seemed…" he trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Extraordinary."

"So we bought the necklace, and the peddler left town without another word." Frost finished, looking away from the princess.

A small laugh escaped Beatrices' lips, and the two looked back at her surprised. "You shouldn't feel ashamed, if you hadn't done that, I might not be standing here right now." Beatrice said, giggling a bit more at their expense. They sighed in unison, relieved that the princess was not upset. The whole time, Everen was grinning ear to ear at the prospect of the necklace that he loved so much actually being able to create a powerful and magical shield.

"I really must be going though." Beatrice said. "It was nice to meet you Everen, thank you for saving my life. Farwell…" she turned to look at Everen's parents, a question painted on her face.

"My name is Blaze Wood, and this lovely mare is my wife Frost Bite." Blaze said, gesturing towards Frost as he introduced her. The two then shook hooves with the alicorn. "Goodbye princess Beatrice." and with that, Beatrice began trotting back to her home.

"Come on Everen, it's time to go home." Frost said, as she starting cantering home herself, Blaze and Everen following her.

"Now where is that book?" Beatrice wondered aloud, as she looked around her large library. "I know I saw it not long ago… Ah! Here it is!" she said, rather loudly. She took the large gilded book off of it's place on the shelf and opened it, flipping through the pages until she found the right page. As she read the page, her eyes widened in astonishment. The necklace Everen had was indeed no ordinary necklace. Beatrice went to her quill and parchment to write a letter to Celestia, to tell her the news. But then she decided against it, choosing instead to keep a watchful eye on the little colt to see him grow up and develop his skill with with his newfound magic. This way, he would have years of experience with the power he now held, the unfathomable power.

"He doesn't need to know how powerful it is just yet." Beatrice stated, grinning at how clever she is. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Everen. You and that necklace." she continued, walking out onto her third floor balcony, and looking down on the town, searching for that telltale green glow that she knew would come, Everen wanting to test out the shield again. And sure enough, a few minutes later, a green dome appeared in the backyard of an unremarkable two story house. The alicorn then turned around to look directly into a deep shadow in the corner of the library. "Keep a close watch on him, don't let him out of your sight, and don't let him see you."

"Yes princess, we will do as you wish." said three different voices in unison, coming from the shadow. The shadow then disappeared completely, and Beatrice turned back to see the green dome dissolve in the backyard, Everen deciding to go to sleep and continue in the morning.

"Lets just see where this all goes, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"WOAH! How are you doing that?" asked Lily, a light blue haired, lime green filli.

Everen grinned in glee as his friend stared at him with a look of awe. "Pretty cool huh? I can only keep the shield up for a few moments at a time. But it feels like I can keep it going just a little bit longer each time." he said, pleased with himself.

He was showing off his energy shield to his friends. But only one of them showed up to the clubhouse so far. He dismissed the shield as he felt himself getting a little bit tired. He walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Hey Cyrul, get your flank up here!" Everen shouted as he saw the blue-green colt approach the treehouse.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." groaned Cyrulian, as he ran a hoof through his short green hair. "What was so important to show me that it couldn't wait until later."

As Cyrulian made his way into the clubhouse, Everen lit up his horn. "This." he said as the shield reappeared.

Cyrul's jaw dropped as he looked at the sight in front of him. "What is that?" the colt asked, his light-blue eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"Like it? When the others get here I'll tell you all what happened yesterday." Everen said, looking back to the window, hoping that the other two would arrive soon, and preferably together, letting his shield go again as he did. "What is taking them so long?"

"Well Bliss is probably just getting more 'beauty sleep'. And Libra's most likely looking at his star charts again." Lily said, chuckled as she cantered over to Everen.

"Yeah, you're probably right." he replied, annoyed nonetheless.

Everen's eyes narrowed suddenly as he got an odd feeling. "C'mon lets go!" he said as he galloped out of the treehouse.

"What is it?" Lily asks as she runs after him.

"I've got a weird feeling; I think they're in trouble." Everen explains.

"What kind of trouble?" Cyrul asks, catching up to them.

"I'm not sure." Everen said.

The three rounded a street corner and ran up to Bliss' house. Everen knocked on the door, and Blissful's mom opened the door a moment later. "Do you know where Bliss is?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"She left a few minutes ago with Libra I don't know where they went though. Why do you ask." Blissful's mother answered.

Everen turned around to Cyrul and Lily. "We've gotta find them." he said proceeding to gallop down the nearest alleyway, completely out of instinct.

"Where are you going Everen?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"This way!" he responded simply, making a sudden turn down another alley.

A few more moments of running and the trio came upon three colts who were cornering Bliss and Libra, both of whom looked terrified.

"HEY! BACK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Everen shouted at the top of his voice, galloping right at the three.

"What? Who're you?" the middle one asked, a pale blue colt with mane and eyes of the same color.

Everen jumped clean over them and was in between them and his friends in a heartbeat, summoning up his shield as he did so.

"WHAT THE HAY?" the three colts exclaimed in unison, before turning tail and running away as fast as they could.

"What in Equestria just happened?" Libra asked, bewildered.

"I just saved your hindquarters, that's what." Everen said, a smug grin on his face. He then let his shield dissipate.

"What was that?" Bliss inquired.

"That, Bliss, was the new magic I've learned." he replied, smiling widely.

"How did you learn magic like that?" Bliss asked, shocked that Everen could learn magic that advanced.

"I didn't." Everen said, drawing curious stares from Bliss and Libra.

"Then how did you create that shield?" Libra asked, skeptically.

"I didn't." he said, simply. His two friends glared at him. "My necklace did." and with that he holds his necklace up to show his friends, and then turns to show them his flank.

"You got your cutie mark!" Bliss screamed in delight. "Congratulations!"

"Now that makes three of us that have our cutie marks." Libra observed, looking at his own flank then at Bliss' cutie mark. His being an eight pointed star, and hers a length of curling silk. "How'd you get it?" he asked, looking back at Everen.

"I'll tell you on the way." he said, moving out of the alleyway and back onto the main street. As the five foals walk back to their clubhouse, Everen recalls the story of how he saved the princess's life the day before. He finished as they arrived at the clubhouse, and his friends all look at him in amazement.

"You really saved the princess's life?" Bliss asked, stunned.

"Yes I did." Everen replied, grinning broadly.

"And she let you stay on her float for the rest of the parade?" Libra inquired.

"Yes she did. Though there wasn't much of the parade left." Everen said, a bit disappointed.

"How'd we miss that?" Cyrul asked, finding it odd that this could've happened without them noticing.

"Well you all live a few streets away from mine." Everen stated simply. None of you would've noticed any of it."

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Lily said, staring at Everen's flank.

"You seem a bit distant, Lily." Everen said, looking over at her. Then, noticing the direction of her gaze, he looking at his own flank. "Like my cutie mark?" he asked looking back at her.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes, it suits you well." she stuttered, blushing and forcing her gaze away from Everen's flank.

Everen smiled gleefully. "Awesome! I like it too." Then noticing her blushing, he put two and two together. But he decided to deal with it later. "So Bliss, what were you and Libra doing in the alleys anyways?"

"We were chased in there by those three bullies you scared off." Libra answered quickly.

"Yes I gathered that much, I'm asking what you were doing walking together. You usually come to the clubhouse individually." Everen said, observantly. "I'm wondering why you would go that far out of your way just to walk together. You live on opposite sides of my street. Both of you two streets in your respective directions."

"Is it so wrong for us to walk together?" Libra asked, blushing, scared that Everen will reveal their secret.

"I never said it was wrong. But you don't have to hide anything from me. You know that, right?" he retorted.

"Yeah I know." Libra answered, hesitant to continue. "But it's embarrassing."

"Yeah, cause you've NEVER embarrassed yourself in front of us." Everen said with a smirk.

Libra winced at that, remembering a few times he'd humiliated himself. He look at Bliss, who was also blushing. She then nodded back at Libra.

"Well." Libra began, tentatively. "Me and Bliss, have been, dating. Not even our parents know yet. You're the first to know." He finishes, looking away.

"Well, you might be a bit young to be dating. But not too young if you ask me." Everen said, smiling warmly. "I think it's good you two have each other."

"You never cease to amaze me Everen." Libra says, a lot more comfortable now. He then looks over to Lily and Cyrul, waiting for their answers.

"If Everen approves of it, then I guess I do too." Lily says with trepidation.

"Well I guess I'd sound like a huge jerk if I were the only one to disagree, so its alright with me." Cyrul said, trying to act cool. It wasn't working.

Libra and Bliss lit up with delight. "That's awesome, I never thought you'd all be so accepting of this." Bliss squealed, unable to contain her glee."

"You know, you really are too observant for your own good Everen." Libra said, punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"Well if I weren't so observant we might not have a princess anymore." Everen retorted, smugly.

"You've got me there." Libra said, defeated. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well it's pretty hot outside, how about we go to the lake?" Everen suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Bliss said. "So, what're we waiting for? Let's go." she urges the others, ready and raring to go swimming.

"Sure let's go." Cyrul says, starting for the door.

Everypony begins to follow Cyrul, except for Lily, who stands there, motionless for a few seconds.

"You coming Lily?" Everen asked, noticing her delay.

"What?" she said, looking up, just realizing that everyone was leaving. "Oh! Sorry I spaced out there for a second." she apologized, as she trotted over to catch up to the group.

"Obviously." Everen pointed out, causing Lily to blush little.

As the five friends canter down the street, they become aware that the streets are very empty. Only a few ponies, outside trying to sell what little they can in their shaded stalls. Everen, who is at the head of the group, turns back towards the others, then looks over at the nearest alleyway. They all make for the alley, trying to look inconspicuous. When they enter the alley they all start galloping following Everen's lead. They make their way the lake, not slowing until they see the shoreline.

"So what was it this time?" Libra asked Everen, curious as to why they had to run.

"It was those bullies from the alley, they were following us." Everen explained, panting a bit as they reached the lake.

"Oh joy." Bliss said sarcastically, causing the others to laugh.

"Do you think they'll find us Everen?" Lily asks, worried.

"Honestly? Yes, but not for awhile." Everen stated, looking a bit on edge himself. "So let's have a good time while we can. Besides, five of us and three of them? I think we'll be fine." he continued reassuringly.

"Well then, in that case," starts Cyrul, "CANNONBALL!" he shouts running up to the lake and then jumping in, creating a large splash that soaked his friends.

"Dangit Cyrul! You're gonna get it now!" Lily screamed, infuriated at the inconsiderate colt.

Lily ran at the lake, and Cyrul began to swim away as fast as he could, trying to get away from the enraged filly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs. She dived into the river and chased after Cyrul.

Meanwhile Bliss and Libra are leaning into each other, laughing their flanks off. Everen however was trotting over to the lake a devious grin on his face. When Everen reached the waters edge, he lit up his horn and levitated Lily out of the water. Lily squealed in response, and then, upon realising what the unicorn was planning, she calmed down and let him concentrate. Everen floated Lily over to where Cyrul was swimming, and dropped Lily on his head. Lily then got her revenge by punching Cyrul several times in his shoulders and back.

"OW, OW, OW!" the colt hollered in pain.

Lily let go and started swimming back to shore, only to be levitated back by Everen.

"Thanks for the assist Everen." Lily says with delight.

"Any time Lily." Everen replied, smiling back at her.

Libra and Bliss were now rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Everen, you suck." Cyrul said as he got back to shore, glaring at the unicorn.

"You know what I want to know?" Bliss asked, finally calmed enough to speak.

"What's that?" Everen asked.

"How were you able to lift Lily twice like that?" she inquired. "You didn't used to have that much magic energy."

"I think it's the necklace." Everen elucidated. "I think using the shield increases my magical stamina faster than just practicing everyday magic."

"What? Let me try!" Bliss demanded, holding out a hoof.

Everen handed it over, reluctantly. He knew better than to tell Bliss 'no'.

Bliss took the necklace and put it on. "How did you say this works again?" she questioned.

"Just charge your horn with magic with no clear intent in mind." Everen reminded her.

"Okay, here I go." she said, channeling magic into her horn. After a few moments passed by, Bliss became frustrated. "Why is it not working?" she yelled at Everen.

"Hey, hey. How should I know? I just figured out how to use it last night." he said, defensively. "Maybe it only works for me then." he pondered aloud.

"Only works for you, my flank!" Bliss objected, not convinced.

"Actually, it'd be my flank. The necklace IS also my cutie mark now." Everen said.

"But that shouldn't mean that only you can use it. Who's going to use it when you're gone?" Bliss ranted, outraged.

"Hmm. Maybe it's because the color of your magic doesn't match. My magic is green and so is the necklace. But your magic is a reddish-pink color." he said.

"Well, alright." Bliss sighed, upset that she can't advance her magical abilities any faster than she normally could. "Guess I'll just go for a swim then, coming Libra?"

"Of course." Libra smiled back at her. And the two went into the water and started lazily swimming about, and enjoying each others company.

"Oh! Let's see if my shield can work as an air bubble underwater!" Everen exclaimed, excited to test out his new theory.

"Hey, I'm going with you. That sounds fun!" Lily said, just as excited as Everen.

"Heh, screw that. If it doesn't work I don't wanna be caught in the middle of that." Cyrul scoffed. If you need me, I'll be relaxing in the shade of a tree on dry land."

"Wimp." Lily insulted the green-maned earth pony.

"Suit yourself." Everen said.

"I will, thank you very much." Cyrul replied, glaring and sticking his tongue out at Lily.

At this, Everen walked to the edge of the lake again, this time creating his shield around him and Lily. He then walked forward into the lake to find that the water level, while going up outside of the energy field, was not raising inside of it.

"Hah! It works!" Everen shouted, looking all around as the he and Lily became completely submerged. "This is awesome!"

"This rocks!" Lily exclaimed, glad she decided to come with Everen. "Hey, look, fish."

Everen turned about to see a small school of fish swim by one side of the green dome. The two continued to walk under their little air pocket for a little while. As they walked Lily inched closer and closer to Everen, until she was leaning against him, causing him to look over at her.

"Lily?" he says, getting her attention.

"Yes?" she asks looking back at Everen.

"Can I ask you something?" the colt asks.

"Yes." she answers.

Just as Everen was about to ask his question though, he looked up. "What was that?"

"Ye- wait what?" Lily inquired, disappointed.

Everen's eyes narrowed. "CYRUL! He's in trouble. I've never been more sure of anything in my life before!" he yelled.

Lily's face took on an expression of utter terror. "We have to get back to the shore, now!"

The two galloped back to the beach as fast as they could, worried beyond their wits.

When they got to shore they saw Bliss lying on the beach, crying.

"What happened?" Everen asked.

"It was those bullies, they found us here and two of them beat up Cyrul and dragged him off." Bliss said between sniffles. "And when Libra tried to follow them the other one beat HIM up and they've got him too."

"Oh no." Lily said. "Everen, what do we do?"

Everen looked at the two fillies before him. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do." he started. "We're gonna get them back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow, my head." groaned Libra, as he regained consciousness. He rubbed his head messing up his blonde and brown mane. Then he realized he was tied to a post at the waist

He looked around the small, dark, wooden room he was in, trying to find out where he was. But because there weren't any windows he had no idea where in Equestria he was. Then he looked to his left and saw Cyrulian and a small gasp escaped his lips at the sight before him. He was tied to the same pillar Libra was, and he looked horrible. Cyrul was covered with bruises, he had a black eye, a cut lip, blood dripping to the floor, and it looked like his nose was broken. Libra on the other hand only had a bad bump on his head, which is why he was unconscious, having taken a blow to the side of his head.

"How'd we ever get into this mess?" Libra wondered out loud, recalling what happened back in the alley ways.

**Knock knock knock**

Bliss opened her door to see Libra standing on her doorstep.

"Hey Libra." she says, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." he says, returning the kiss. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." the pink filly answers, giggling a bit as she brushed a forehoof through her red mane, the blonde streak in it coming down on the side of her face. "What do you think Everen's so excited to tell us about?"

"I have no idea, and I've given up on trying to guess with him." the pegasus sighs. "He's just so unpredictable at times."

"Yeah, tell me about it." said the pink unicorn, turning her head to look back inside her house for a minute. "I'll be back later mom, I'm gonna go out with my friends." she says, raising her voice.

"Alright, just be sure you get home by seven thirty." her mother replies from inside the building.

"Got it." Bliss responds, looking back to her colt-friend. "Lets go."

"Lets." Libra says, turning around.

The two canter out into the street, leaning into each other affectionately. As they're moving down the street, three bulky colts approach them.

"Can we help you?" Libra asks, tensing up, ready to act at a moments notice.

"You can give me all your money, or we can just beat you to a pulp and take your money anyway." said the colt at the head of the group, a blue on blue earth pony.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any money." Libra says, ready to turn tail and run.

The blue colt seemed unfazed by this. "Guess we'll just have to pummel you for fun then." he said as the other two tried to flank Bliss and Libra. But they were ready, and they galloped down the nearest alleyway as fast as their legs would take them. The bullies followed at top speed, trying to catch their prey.

"Get back here!" shouted one of the colts chasing them.

"You must be pretty stupid if you think we'll just turn around because you tell us to." Bliss retorted, smirking.

"Hey! You'll pay for that insult!" the colt shouted back, infuriated.

"No. I don't think she will." Libra called back, grinning.

As Libra and Bliss turned a corner they ran right into one of the bullies, who had apparently gone around to cut them off. They turned around to see the other two colts closing in. Libra spotted a small side alley and ran into it, pulling Bliss along with him. The couple emerged on the other side and looked around. The blue colt was behind them, the blonde maned red pegasus on their left, the brunette maned green unicorn on the right. Bliss and Libra were driven into a corner.

"We've got you now." said the earth pony. The three bullies began closing in.

"HEY! BACK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" shouted a voice from nearby.

Cyrulian groaned in pain as he began to regain consciousness. Libra looked over at the blue-green colt, coming out of his contemplations.

"Libra! Are you okay? Where in Equestria are we? What's going on?" Cyrul asked, almost too quickly to keep up.

"Calm down Cyrul. I'm fine. Better off than you at least" Libra said, looking at the battered form next to him. "We were beaten up and foal-napped by those bullies. As for where we are, I have no idea." he explained briefly, but slowly, trying to settle down Cyrul.

"I can't believe they beat us so easily." Cyrul said, disappointed with himself.

"Hey you put up a better fight than me." Libra said, looking down. He was jealous of the earth pony's strength when compared to his own. "I was knocked out with one punch, it took two of them longer to down you than it took one of them to take out me."

"Don't be sad Libra. Fighting isn't your strong suit. You're smarter than I could ever be." the green-maned colt comforted Libra. "I honestly wish I could be that smart."

"Well if we ever get out of this I could tutor you." Libra responded, sincerely wanting to help out his friend.

"Really? Awesome!" Cyrulian said. "And maybe I could train you. Help you build a little muscle."

"That'd be great." Libra responded. "But first we have to get out of here."

"Any ideas?" Cyrul asked.

"Give me a minute, let me think." Libra said. "I'll try and come up with something."

But the pegasus was soon lost in thought, recapping what had happened at the lake.

Libra and Bliss were swimming around and relaxing in the cool water. They weren't worried about the bullies at this time, having forgotten them completely for the time being.

"Hey Bliss?" Libra said, getting her attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What should we do after this?" the pegasus asked.

"I was thinking we could take the long way home." the pink unicorn said, wanting to spend more time with her colt-friend.

"Sounds good to me." the reddish-brown colt responded, all too happy to be with her.

"Wah! Hey! Let go of me!" shouted a voice from the shore.

Bliss an Libra turned to around to see Cyrulian holding the blonde haired pegasus from the alleyway in a headlock. "A little help would be nice he said, looking out to the couple in the lake.

Libra and Bliss started to swim towards the shore. When they finally got there the tables had been turned. Cyrul was taking a severe beating from two of the ponies from before. They managed to knock out Cyrul after a few seconds. When they began dragging him off Libra rushed after them, crying out in anger. But he was swiftly downed with a punch from the earth pony of the group. The colt then proceeded to pull Libra along with him.

"Libra!" Bliss cried out, the last sound Libra heard before he lost all consciousness.

Libra again looked around the mostly empty room, trying to formulate a plan to get out. He saw nothing of immediate use, but an idea had occurred to him. "Hey Cyrul?"

"Yes?" he said looking at the pegasus.

"Do you think you have enough strength to stretch these ropes? Just enough for me to get my wings out?" Libra asked.

"Probably, what're you thinking?" Cyrulian responded.

"I've got a plan." he answered simply, grinning ear to ear. "But it's going to take all we've got, are you ready?"

The earth pony smiled back. "Anytime you are."

"Alright, Bliss, my house is the closest so go and get my parents." Everen said "Time to practice our new spell Bliss." he continued as he moved closer to the other unicorn, pointing his horn towards her.

"Are you sure?" Bliss whined, not sure if she's ready yet.

"Yes I'm sure. We can do this." Everen assured her.

The two touched the tips of their horns together, lighting them up with green and red glows. When they lifted their heads they stared at each other for a few seconds before nodding in unison and turning away from the other.

"Lily, come with me." Everen said as he began to move towards the large hill not to far from the lake.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Up the hill. I'm gonna try and see if I can figure out where they took Libra and Cyrul." he explained, brushing the green streak in his mane out of his face. "And then we're going to go and rescue them."

"But with Libra's brains and Cyrul's strength, shouldn't they be able to handle themselves?" Lily inquired, remembering the dangerous combo those two can make when they work together.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But the both of them are beaten up, and even if they got free they'd just be captured again." the unicorn explained, increasing his pace to a light gallop.

Lily sped up her own stride to keep up. "Hey, Everen, what were you going to say under lake?"

He looked back at her briefly, then looked ahead again. "I'll tell you later. Promise."

Lily sighed in frustration, but felt better nonetheless; Everen has yet to break a promise. As the two made it to the top of the hill, Everen began looking around, trying to find where Libra Cyrulian were most likely being kept. He spotted a small wooden shed in the alleys. He squinted at it, noticing that it doesn't have any windows.

"There." he stated, pointing at the wooden structure. He galloped down the hill and was at the edge of town within a couple of minutes, Lily right behind him.

"So what, exactly do you plan to do when we get there?" Lily questioned.

"I don't have any idea. I was going to deal with that when I got there." Everen admitted, a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine. You just have to get the door open for Libra and Cyrul."

"I know what I have to do, but you can't expect me to not worry." Lily stated.

"Good point." Everen conceded.

As the two made it to the edge of the clearing where the shed was located, Everen looked over to Lily and signaled for her to go around. Everen walked out into view of the colts who attacked them, an idea suddenly occurring to him as he did so. When they saw him they all charged right at him. When they got close, Everen conjured his shield. All three attackers slammed their shoulders into the shield only to hurt themselves on the solid construct. Then, Everen tried out his idea, he thought of his shield becoming a suit of armor, and it shrunk down and fitted itself to his body. When the colts picked themselves up, they all punched and kicked Everen, but he just stood his ground, not feeling any of it. When the blue colt went in for another punch, Everen ducked it and uppercutted his jaw. And then Everen continued by standing his ground hitting one of them every once in a while to keep their attention on him. Meanwhile Lily snuck up to the front door of the shed and opened it, to see Libra tied to a post at his waist, and flapping his wings frantically. He got loose and the ropes fell to the ground, and Cyrulian and Libra walked over to Lily.

"Right on time." Libra said.

"I'd say Everen could use your help, but I think he's got it." Lily retorted.

"Yeah looks like it." Libra laughed, seeing the three colts getting their flanks handed to them.

When Everen saw that his friends were free he ran over to them expanding his shield around them. "Just a few more moments."

"Until what?" Cyrulian asks.

"You'll see." Everen looked back at the earth pony. "Dude, you look awful."

"Gee, thanks." Cyrul says, sarcastically.

"Sorry." Everen apologized.

"It's fine." Cyrul consoled him.

"YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW!" shouted a voice from across the alley. When Everen and co. looked to see who it was, they saw Frost, with Bliss standing right behind her.

"Oh buck!" the unicorn bully said, recognizing the mare. He tried to run, but Frost picked him up with her magic. The other two tried to get away, but they were enveloped in an orange glow as Blaze casually walked in.

"Rest assured your parents will hear about this." he said calmly.

The colts weren't sure who was more terrifying, Frost's blistering rage in stark contrast to Blaze's calm nature.

Blaze took the three colts in his magic as Frost contacted the parents of Everen's friends telepathically, letting them know what had happened. Afterwards Blaze took the colts to their respective parents, telling them what their sons had done, while Frost escorted the others home. When Everen got home his father was waiting for him at the door.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it was rushing in without a complete plan like that?" Blaze asked, looking at Everen.

Everen looked down, ready for the scolding he was sure to get.

"I'm so proud of you son." Blaze smiled.

"Blaze?" Frost shouted, alarmed.

"He risked his own safety for his friends, was not so arrogant that he didn't ask for help, performed some impressive magic considering his age, creating a telepathic link with Bliss was genius, and he followed his instincts. I'd say that's something to be proud of." he explained.

"I guess you're right." Frost submitted, giving Everen a soft look and hugging him lightly.

Everen lit up at this, elated that his parents weren't mad. They all cantered inside, Blaze getting out some ice cream and a scoop, and Frost getting three bowls and spoons. The family sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream together as Everen explained the full story. When he had finished, his parents told him to go upstairs to his room. While a bit confused at first he complied, not wanting to get into trouble now.

"Okay I know he's always had a strong intuition, but it was never this deep. I think that necklace is changing him." Frost said, very worried.

"I realize this, but so far it hasn't changed who he is, and all the changes it is making are good ones. I don't think it's doing any harm." Blaze countered.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now." Frost said, defeated.

Blaze smiled, getting up to kiss his wife, who returned the kiss. They went to bed after that, checking to make sure Everen was asleep. Little did they know that in the shadows of his bedroom, something was there, watching him.

"Well, what have you to report?" Beatrice asked the shadows of her bedroom.

"He is developing nicely, he is selfless, courageous, observant, intelligent, and competent in a fight." said a deep throaty voice.

"The necklace is giving him a powerful sense of intuition, increased magical endurance with each use of the shield, and more versatility with his magic, and it's gradually granting him more knowledge of how it works." said another voice this one more feminine.

"The colt is loyal to those he cares for, he is not arrogant, but is instead a great strategist. He is obedient to his parents, merciful to his enemies, and kind towards his friends. And an interesting feature of the shield has arisen, he can effectively turn it into a suit of body armour. He can fight without being injured." came a third voice, this one higher, so that it sounded like a child.

"Good work, this is more than enough data for now." Beatrice said, turning away from the shadow. "Back to it."

The shadow disappeared, and the alicorn got into bed, turning to face her window. "He's going to grow up well it seems." she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight my knight in emerald armour."


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday!" Libra said to Everen. "Hard to believe we're off to high school next fall, huh?"

"Yeah I know." replied the birthday-colt. "It all goes by way too fast."

"Right you are." Libra agreed.

"Happy fifteenth buddy." congratulated Cyrulian, patting Everen on the back. "You finally made it."

"Thanks Cyrul." the unicorn says.

"Ooh, the cakes here!" the earth pony exclaimed, moving towards the dining room table.

"Now, now, Cyrul. You know the rule, the birthday colt gets the first slice." Blaze said as he trotted into the dining room with the cake held aloft by his orange magic.

"I know, but I want the second slice." Cyrulian stated, sitting down at the table and grinning eagerly.

Blaze grins as well, an idea occurring to him. After the others all sat down at the table and sang Everen happy birthday, Blaze began to cut the cake using his magic to hold the knife. He gave Everen the first slice, a corner piece because he likes the icing. Then Blaze cut the next piece and started to levitate over to Cyrul, making it seem like he would give him the second piece like he wanted, then abruptly moved it over to Lily. He then did this again giving the slice to Bliss. Cyrulian was very annoyed.

"Fillies first Cyrul." Blaze said snarkly.

"C'mon Mr. Wood, please?" Cyrul said, used to these antics by now.

"Oh, alright." Blaze replied, enjoying his joke. "I've had my fun." he finishes giving Cyrulian a piece of cake, then cutting one for Libra.

"Thank you sir." said Libra and Cyrul together.

"And how many times do I have to say it?" Blaze asked. "You can call me Blaze."

"Yes sir- I mean - yes Blaze." Libra stuttered.

"Sure thing, Blaze." Cyrulian said.

The six of them broke into light conversation, eating the cake as they went leaving a little for frost. When they had all but finished the cake, frost walked into the room.

"Present time!" Frost rose her voice to be heard above the clamor of the conversation.

Everen and his friends moved over to the table across the room piled high with gifts, some were wrapped up nicely while others were a bit messy. The first present he grabbed was a crudely wrapped lump. He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a war strategy book and some tail gel to keep his tail spiked out in the way he likes.

"Hey! Where'd you find this book, I looked all over for it." Everen exclaimed ecstatically.

"Tell you in private." Cyrulian whispered into his ear.

Everen forced himself to look away and grabbed the next gift, a bottle-shaped gift wrapped in starry paper. When the wrapping was ripped off, there was a bottle of glowing red-purple liquid.

"What's this?" Everen pondered out loud.

"It's a special drink called 'Liquid Ether' created from alicorn magic. It's supposed to be harder to get than moonshine in Canterlot bar." Libra explained, looking at the bottle.

"Then how'd YOU get it?" Everen questioned.

"I have an aunt who passed away recently, and she left it for me in her will. I thought you'd like it more though." Libra said, with mock offence.

"Alright." Everen said, not quite convinced.

The unicorn then picked up a neatly wrapped parcel and took it apart neatly knowing who it wa from, and what would happen if he just ripped it open like the others. Inside the box was a set of odd looking shoes that had two criss-crossing straps on each of them to tighten them to the wearers hooves. They looked very durable to, like they'd last a few dozen years.

"Thanks Bliss, what're these made of?" Everen asked, curious.

"A special material I made myself." Bliss elucidated. "No I won't tell you how I made it. If I told you all my secrets, I'd be out of a job." she continued with a chuckle.

"Fine, I guess I'll never buy another pair of shoes again though. These look very durable." Everen conceded.

"Cause they are." Bliss gloated, proud of her work. "Not even dragon fire could destroy them."

"I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever dumb enough to walk right into a dragon's den." Everen retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Everen." Bliss said, annoyed.

The two shared a laugh as Everen took the next present. He ripped off the blue and yellow wrapping paper and opening the long and narrow box contained within.

"Woah, are you serious Lily? This is awesome!" Everen said excitedly. Looking at the beautiful curved sword before him.

"Happy birthday." Lily said sweetly, giving Everen a kiss.

Everen kisses her back and takes her gift in his hooves, showing off his new scimitar.

"Woah, where'd you even find that Lily?" Cyrulian asked in awe.

"You know I can't tell you that right?" Lily questioned in reply.

"Oh, right. Nevermind." Cyrul said, looking down.

The others all laugh at this. Everen picks up the next gift on the table, tearing off the wrapping paper.

"Is that a cold flame?" Bliss asked in amazement, looking at the blue and purple flame contained inside the glass sphere. "That is some really advanced magic!"

"Well when you have two unicorns, one who's great with fire magic, and the other just as good with ice magic, it becomes much easier." Blaze said, looking between Bliss and Frost.

"I see your point." Bliss said.

Everen looked around, expecting to see one more gift. There wasn't one.

"I'm sorry Everen." Frost consoled the colt. "Ivory couldn't make it."

***knock knock knock***

Everen sprinted to the door and threw it aside. His uncle, Ivory was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to-" Ivory started, but was interrupted when Everen tackle hugged him, taking the stark white unicorn by surprise. When Everen let go Ivory fixed his carefully styled black mane.

"It is good to see you to Everen, but do you honestly have to be so forceful with your embrace every time we see each other?" Ivory questioned, raising an eyebrow at his nephew.

Everen chuckled nervously and bowed, showing his gentlecoltly side. "It's great to see you uncle Ivory." he said, grinning widely.

"That's better. Now then, are you just going to stand there?" Ivory asked, expectantly.

"Please, do come in. And let me take your coat." Everen said, gesturing his uncle inside and taking his coat off of him and hanging it on the coat rack.

"That's my nephew." Ivory said, proud of the proper gentle-colt before him.

Everen and his uncle walked back into the living room, and Frost immediately punched her brother in the shoulder.

"So you actually decided to show up, huh?" Frost criticized.

"Of course." He retorted, offended. "I might not make it to every event, but I've only missed one of his birthdays. And that's because I was away in canterlot at the time to visit a friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Frost jabbed his shoulder again, laughing. "You still missed it."

"You just have to win every argument with me, don't you?" Ivory asked, remembering their childhood.

"Yes, yes I do." she answered, smirking.

The white unicorn looked around while rubbing his shoulder lightly. "Well I see that you've opened all your other presents, so I guess that just leaves mine." he said giving Everen a green and blue wrapped gift.

Everen opened the present and the box within. When he saw what was in the box, he gasped in absolute shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Everen inquired, staring wide-eyed at the round yellow and blue item in the box.

"A dragon egg." Ivory answered, smiling warmly at the young colt. "But that shouldn't be an issue for you. You are so magically talented it should hatch immediately."

"Looks like those boots will certainly come in handy now, huh?" Bliss said, smugly.

Everen continued to stare at the yellow and blue egg, too stunned to even return a witty remark.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Lily asked, wanting to see a newborn dragon up close.

Everen shook his head to regain his senses. He took the egg of of the box and put it on the table. He then concentrated, and, activating his magic, tried to think of the spell that he had read that would hatch an egg. When he had it in mind, he once again stared at the egg, using the spell. A few seconds passed and the egg remained motionless, but Everen did not relent. A few more seconds and a crack appeared on the surface. Within ten more seconds he shattered the shell and the dragon flopped onto the table, it was the same colors as the egg, blue primary scales with yellow spines, under-scales, and talons. The only thing out of the ordinary was it's eyes, which were a bright purple-pink.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" Everen wondered out loud.

"A girl." Lily said, matter-of-factly. "Only girls of this dragon type have those color eyes." Lily had developed a love for all kinds of dangerous creatures. If it can kill, wound, or maim you, she wants to hug it.

"Alright then, time to name her." Blaze said, looking over the hatchling. "What're you thinking Everen?"

"Tsunami. Tsui for short." he replied after a minute of thought.

"Okay, Tsui it is. Welcome home Tsui." Blaze greeted the newest member to the family.

Everen looked over all of the gifts he got, more than satisfied with the outcome. Everen looked hopefully at his mother, and she nodded, hesitantly. He then smiled and looked over to his friends, motioning them to follow him upstairs, picking up Tsunami and carrying her on his back, while holding his presents with his magic. He led them into his room, and pulled three sleeping bags out of his closet.

"You guys are staying the night. It's been worked out with all our parents and you're sleeping in here tonight." he explained to all of them.

"How'd you even manage that?" Cyrulian asked, surprised.

"I can be persuasive when I want to be." Everen responded with mock offence.

"More likely you begged until your mom fixed it all up." Bliss said, giggling at her own joke.

"Oh, ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Everen retorted.

Lily then noticed the number of sleeping bags and did the math.

"Wait a minute, there're only three sleeping bags, but four of us. And I know that nopony here would be willing to share a sleeping bag with anypony." she said, looking at Everen with curiosity.

"No but I figured I'd you be willing to share my bed with you." he replied, smiling affectionately.

Lily face flushed a deep red then and she looked from Everen to his bed, and then back to Everen. "Y-you don't mean…?"

"Of course not, just sharing a bed for the night. Libra, Cyrul, and Bliss will also be sleeping in here after all." he assured her, not surprised that she drew that conclusion.

"Oh, okay." she sighed, blushing more and looking down.

Everen put a hoof to her chin and raised her head, kissing her gently on the lips. "And besides, I wouldn't just force you into that kind of situation."

"And that's just one of the many reasons I'm glad to call you my colt-friend." Lily stated, pulling Everen into a tight embrace.

"So, we're not going to sleep yet right?" Libra asked, confused.

"No, we can stay up till ten-thirty. After that we need to be asleep though." Everen elucidated.

"Sounds good to me." Cyrul said.

"I need my beauty sleep, so it's fine with me." Bliss added.

"Believe me, she's not pleasant if she doesn't get her sleep." Libra whispered to Everen and Cyrul.

The three colts shared a quiet laugh together. Everen took Tsui over and set her gently on his mattress. Turning back to his friends, Everen levitated the book from Cyrul, looking questioningly at him.

"O, yeah, that." the earth pony laughed nervously. "Well, you know that shady sales pony that lurks in the alleys? Well he caught my attention and showed me the book. He offered it at a price that's probably more than it was worth, I won't tell you how much though, so don't ask, but I bought the book after asking if there was a catch. He said that the only catch is that he wants me to spread the word about him."

"And you didn't think the book could be hexed?" Everen asked, accusingly. He sighed and then continued calming down substantially. "But, come to think of it, I guess he wouldn't do that. I must wonder why he wants more attention though, he doesn't exactly get much positive encouragement." Everen put a hoof to his chin in thought.

"Whatever, on to the next gift." he picked up the bottle of Liquid Ether. "What kind of drink is this anyway?"

"It's like wine. Maybe a bit stronger, but there's no hangover, making it the perfect drink for those who like to get drunk. You'd have to drink about three or four bottles before you get drunk though." Libra explained, the look on his face one of longing.

"Would you like a glass?" Everen asked, levitating 5 wine glasses out of his closet.

"YES!" Libra yelled, perking up immediately.

"Rest of you?" Everen asked.

"Sure." Lily replied

"I'd love some." Bliss said.

"Yeah, I'll have some." Cyrul thanked Everen.

Everen poured five glasses and floated a glass over to each of his friends, and one to himself. "Cheers." the five ponies said in unison, each of them taking a sip and savouring the sweet beverage before swallowing and sighing in relaxation.

"How rare is this stuff exactly?" Bliss asked Libra.

"Increasingly, it's production has been banned." he said, causing everypony to look at their glass.

"Then how about we have a glass a week each. Until it runs out?" Everen suggested. Nopony objected.

"Hold on a sec though, why do you have wine glasses in your closet?" Lily questioned.

"Because I usually drink a glass of wine before bed. Helps me sleep." he explained.

"Okay." Lily said, not needing further details.

The five sip their drinks sparingly, wanting to savour them as long as possible. When they finished Everen levitated the glasses and the Liquid Ether into his closet. He then skipped to the sword, knowing he wouldn't get any more details on the boots, unsheathing the blade and showing it around to each of his friends respectively.

"Where'd you get this beautiful thing?" Everen inquired.

"A customer came into the shelter and paid with it, and my manager let me have it as a paycheck." Lily elaborated, she works at the animal shelter, mostly with the large and aggressive animals. As a result she has a substantial pay, working with creatures that most wouldn't go near.

"Oh, that's, interesting." Everen said, slowly.

"Yeah he was an odd customer." Lily stated bluntly.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." said the unicorn, pleased with his new sword. Everen grabbed the cold flame next. "What to do about this."

"Just keep it safe until an opportunity arises where it'd be useful." Lily recommended.

"Hmm, I guess." he said "But I can't help but to think what practical uses this could serve me."

"What exactly does cold fire do?" asked Cyrulian, not savvy to how magic works.

"It freezes anything it touches." Bliss answered, Everen to consumed by thought to do so. "It'll spread over anything flammable like normal fire, but unlike average fire, water won't put the fire out. Instead it will freeze solid and feed the flames. You have to you a special spell to extinguish cold fire."

"Woah." the earth pony's jaw dropped in amazement. "That sounds intense."

"Very." Bliss stated.

"Well enough of that." Everen broke his concentration. "It's almost ten thirty already."

"Seriously?" Libra said in shock. "It feels like ten-o-clock."

"I know right." Bliss complained, not ready to sleep just yet.

"Wow, time sure flies." Lily stated, a bit glad it was nearly curfew.

Everen turned to his bed, taking Lily's hoof as he did so, and climbed into bed, pulling her with him. The two nuzzled each other a bit, affectionately. Tsunami nestled herself comfortably between the two, falling asleep in mere moments. Lily soon fell asleep as well. The others soon following suit. Everen was kept up a bit longer though, staring into a deep shadow in the corner of his room. He got the faintest feeling he was being watched, but quickly brushed it off as paranoia. And soon enough the land of dreams had claimed him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Everen opens his eyes to see Lily, already awake and staring at him. She moves a little closer and kisses the side of his muzzle lovingly.

"Mornin'." she says.

"Good morning." Everen responds. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yup. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to risk waking you by shifting the bed." she stated.

"Thanks Lily." he smiled, stroking her mane with care, enjoying the slightly messy look that suggests that she had a good nights sleep.

Tsunami popped up between their faces. She began to cry, most likely hungry, being a newborn. Everen picked her up, climbed out of bed, and moved towards his door, stepping over Bliss and Cyrulian as he went, the two still asleep. Lily followed closely behind, tempted to step on Cyrul. She resists the urge though. The couple make their way down to the kitchen, looking for something that the baby dragon can eat. Everen spots a bowl on the counter full of turquoise and trots over to it, picking out one of the stones and placing it against Tsunami's lips. The baby dragon begins gumming and sucking on the rock, not having teeth to chew it with yet.

"Hold her for a moment." Everen gave Lily the dragon. "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" Lily questioned, taking the small creature for him.

"To go and get something." he said going through a door across the room that led into the garage. He came back through the door a couple moments later, levitating a hammer.

"What is that for?" Lily asked, as ideas ran through her mind, some more terrifying than others.

"Breaking the turquoise. Tsui doesn't have teeth yet so she can't chew the food dragons normally eat, so we have to break it down somehow. And we can't exactly pre-chew a rock." Everen said, the look on his face was hard to place.

"Oh, right." the filly said, feeling a bit thick.

Everen took the turquoise from Tsunami and set it on a cutting board and hit it with the hammer. The stone crumbled easily enough and within seconds it was broken up to where Tsunami could eat it. Everen sweeped the turquoise bits into a bowl and set it in front of the hatchling, Lily and Everen took turns feeding spoonfuls of it to her. Once Tsunami refused to eat any more they put down the spoons and trotted out into the living room. The two sit down on the loveseat, the dragon in lying on Everen's lap comfortably.

"You, know what?" Lily asked, looking down at Tsunami.

"What?" Everen inquires.

"The way we took care of Tsui in there, kind of made it feel like we were a married couple." Lily says, turning red.

"Yeah it kinda did." Everen confirmed, laughing a bit.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Lily asked, quickly and suddenly.

See did it. She managed to make Everen blush. It was possibly the first time she'd ever seen his face flush red.

"Ah, um, uh, I don't," he stuttered, tripping over his own tongue. "I don't know, maybe? It's certainly possible b-but I'm not sure." he continued, regaining a bit of composure.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound so weird." Lily apologized, trying to hold back a smile. She failed.

"I-It's okay." he replied, then he saw her smile and turned redder. "It's not funny!" he rose his voice, annoyed that Lily found this situation amusing.

"You're very cute when you blush. I didn't expect that" she countered, giggling and making her colt-friend blush redder still.

A thought suddenly occurred to Everen, and he jabbed a hoof into Lily's side. She squeaked and began blushing as well. She glared at Everen, but before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers, and, after a second, she pressed back. The two held the kiss for a solid minute. They broke the kiss, disappointedly, as the heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs.

"Am I interrupting something?" Libra asked as he came downstairs and saw the couple looking at him.

"Yes." Everen said, honestly.

Libra looked a little ashamed of himself. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"What were you doing still upstairs?" Everen inquired, changing the subject. "It's not exactly like there's anything to do up there."

"I was in the bathroom." Libra said quickly.

"Liar." Everen called him out immediately.

Libra's eyes widened in horror, Everen usually waited before calling him out on something, unless he either has a good reason, or he wants something.

"Should I go back to your room now?" Libra asked, hopefully.

"If you want to keep whatever secret you're hiding, yes." Everen stated bluntly.

"I'll be going then." Libra said trotting back up the stairs.

"Now then, where were we?" Everen looked back to his mare-friend.

They continued their kiss passionately. They ended it a couple of minutes later and looked into each others eyes lovingly. The earth pony snuggled in close to her colt-friend, who draped a forehoof over her shoulders. The couple enjoyed each others warmth and company, relaxing into the other. After awhile Tsunami climbed up a sat on Lily's head, Everen's having a horn and all. Lily giggled at the small dragon, and a thought came to her.

"Hey Everen?" she said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he looked at her, smiling warmly.

"You're going to need help taking care of Tsui, right?" she asked, drawing a hesitant nod from Everen. "Well, I'd be happy to help any time you need it." she offered.

"That'd be great." Everen said. "But I figured you'd help out regardless of what I say anyways. What's the real reason you want to help out?" he questioned, knowing the answer already.

"Well," she began indecisively, but continued on knowing he would get her say it one way or another. "I really liked the mother-and-father feeling I got when helping you take care of her." she admitted, blushing again.

"No need to feel embarrassed, I don't love you any less for it. If anything I love you even more." Everen assuaged her, pulling her in closer.

"Thanks a lot, you always know just what to say to cheer me up." Lily said, feeling much more comfortable now.

Everen began stroking her flowing mane, feeling the soft texture. She nuzzled his neck in return, loving the feel of his hoof through her mane. They remained thus for about half an' hour, until Cyrul, Bliss, and Libra came down. The two got up, Everen levitating Tsunami onto his back.

"So, how about we go shopping?" Everen offered, wanting to get out of the house.

"Sure." said Cyrul.

"I'd love to." Bliss replied.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Libra added.

"Cool, lets go then." Everen said, moving for the front door, the others following behind him.

The group headed for the market, trotting through the streets together. When they got to market street, it was unusually crowded. There were ponies trotting from stall to stall, buying merchandise. There was such a large crowd that Everen and co. had to weave in between people left and right to get to their usual first stop when they go shopping; Crazy Cam's stall.

"Hey Crazy Cam, what's with the huge crowd?" Everen asked loudly, so he could be heard over the din of the market.

Lens 'Crazy' CamCorder is a store owner and info broker. He sells camera's upfront and gives information about the secret goings on in town to any of his 'better' customers. He has dirt on most ponies in Mirudloc, including the princess. The more interesting the info, and the more eager the customer, the expensive it is.

"A large group of foreign traders and peddlers cantered into town this morning and just started setting up shop all the way down market street." Cam explained, looking up and down the expansive road. "They're from all over Equestria, from Las Pegasus, to Maretonia, to Saddle Arabia, even a few from the Crystal Empire. I tell you it's been insane, it's more busy here than I've ever seen it before." he finished, scratching his spiked red and black mane.

"Do you know why they're here?" Lily asked, raising her voice as well.

"No I don't, but I do know that they're bringing more customers to the market, so who am I to complain?" he replied, his purple eyes practically glowing with excitement. He took a closer look at Everen, just noticing something. "Is that a baby dragon?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah it is. Her name is Tsunami, I got her as a birthday present." he said smiling happily.

"That's some gift!" Cam shouted.

Everen looked down at his necklace. _But not the best I've ever received. _He thought to himself.

"Seeya later Cam. I wanna check out these vendors merchandise before they have to leave." Everen said, cantering towards a stall occupied by a crystal pony.

"Seeya round guys." CamCorder called after them.

"What're you selling?" Everen asked the crystal pony, looking at the counter.

"Crystal Empire jousting gear and jewlery." the mare explained. "I see you're fond of shiny accessories." she continued, noticing his necklace.

"Sorry but nothing can replace this, and I don't wear rings, bracelets, or earrings." Everen said, shutting down the vendor instantly.

"How much for the sapphire earrings?" Lily asked, mesmerized by the bright gemstones.

"Twenty bits." the mare said, perking up a little.

"I'll take them." Lily said, handing over the money.

"Thank you very much." the crystal pony said.

"You're welcome." Lily replied.

"Lets keep moving, I want to actually find something I'd like to buy." Everen said, a bit anxiously.

"Calm down" Libra said. "We've got all day."

"You can't promise that." Everen countered.

"Lets split up then, I'll go with Cyrul and Bliss, and you and Lily go together." Libra suggested.

"Fine, fine." Everen responded, all too ready to move on.

Everen and Lily went over to a cart with a Saddle Arabian pony standing next to it. The cart was opened up to show the inside, containing a large assortment of clothes, jewelry, and incense. Lily buys a set of saddlebags, a corset, and requests something in a whisper so Everen can't hear, putting the items in the saddlebags. Everen buys some sweet smelling incense and a ruby gemstone to give to Tsunami later. Once they both finish their transactions, they move on to a stall with a pony completely covered by a cloak, selling cloaks. Everen decides to buy a large black cloak and move on, Remembering the location of the stall. The two move from stall to stall, not buying much else, a small glass figure in the shape of a lighting bolt, a dagger gilded with silver, and a couple of costumes based on historical heroes. As they were trotting over to the next stall somepony bumped into Everen, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Everen yells after the pony, who doesn't stop moving. "Inconsiderate jerk." Everen complains.

"He seemed to be in a hurry." Lily observed.

"Yeah you're right, what was that all about?" Everen wondered.

Lily looked at Everen, and her eyes shot wide open. "Where's your necklace?" she asks, alarmed.

The look of horror upon Everen's face as he looked down where his necklace should be was unparalleled. Everen was up in an instant, chasing after the pony who knocked him down.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Everen shouted, louder than he ever had in the past.

Lily tried to keep up with Everen, but just couldn't get through the crowd fast enough. She was soon lost in the throng of ponies crossing the street in all directions at once.

The pony turned down an alleyway and Everen sprinted in after them. He follows the pony through the alleys until they reach a dead end. The pony turns around, it's the pony from the cloak stall. He throws aside his cloak to reveal a black pegasus pony with azure hair and solid, glowing, azure eyes.

"YOU?" Everen recognized those eyes. He'd never forget them, they're the eyes of the pony who tried to attack Beatrice, all those years ago.

"Hayseed! You remember me?" he asked, surprised this foal has such good memory.

"How could I forget? It's the day that changed my life forever." Everen stated. He levitated Tsui over to safety, lowering his head, ready to take on the threat before him.

"Hahahaha, you think you can take me on little colt?" the pegasus laughed. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Doubtful." Everen retorted, confidently.

The pegasus' eyes glowed brighter, and three large spikes appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Then the spikes flw right at Everen, who nimbly dodged all of them, making it look easy. Everen then moved in close and punched the criminal in the jaw as hard as he could. The pony recoiled in pain, surprised at how skilled this colt is.

"What's your name foal?" he asks, wanting to know the name of his adversary.

"Everen Shamrock." Everen says, strength in his voice. "And you?"

"Azure Streak. I'll not forget your name." the assailant replied, smiling in anticipation of the battle that was about to take place.

"Nor I yours." Everen said.

The two engage in hoof-to-hoof combat, trading blows, neither one backing down an inch. Everen lands a solid blow to Azure's stomach who counters with a roundhouse kick to the side of Everen's muzzle. The fight proceeds on like this for awhile neither gaining the upper hoof, until Azure takes a nasty kick to his left eye. With his opponent disoriented, Everen picks up the pegasus with his magic and throws him hard against the back wall of the alley. Azure tries to shout out in pain, but has the wind knocked out of him, so that no sound escapes his lips. Everen pulls Azure in close and takes his necklace back, putting it on and charging his horn, summoning his shield and then shrinking it down to body armour. Everen drops the pegasus to the ground.

"Now then," Everen started, letting Azure get up. "Get out of my sight." he continued in the most terrifyingly calm voice he could.

The pegasus flew off instantly, leaving behind a trail of azure color, and Everen let the shield go. Lily showed up at the scene a moment later, gasping when she saw Everen. He had bruises forming all over his torso, a nasty welt building where he was kicked in the muzzle, and his lip was bleeding.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Lily cried out, scared for her colt-friend.

"I'll tell you on the way." he said, cantering out of the alley, levitating Tsui onto his back again.

"Where, exactly, do you think you are going?" she questioned, critically.

"To Beatrice so I can get healed up." he answered, calmly.

"Alright, let me help you." she said taking Tsunami onto her back and supporting the beat up unicorn.

"I chased down that pony. I discovered that he's the guy from before, the one who tried to attack the princess." he began. "So we started fighting, I eventually took the advantage, I slammed him against the wall, took my necklace back, and told him to get lost. You showed up a few moments later."

"Oh my. Are you sure it was him?" she asked, concernedly.

"Positive, I'll never forget those eyes." he answered with absolute certainty.

The two arrived at Beatrice' gates soon after, the guards letting them in upon seeing how beat up Everen was. They enter the mansion-like structure before them and looking around, trying to see if they can find the princess anywhere. They found her in the library, reading a thick book about who know what, with it being written in another language. She looked up long enough to notice Everen's wounds, then she closes her book, walks over and starts fixing him up.

"What's the story this time?" she asked, not at all surprised by Everen's physical state.

Everen explained what had happened in the market and the alleyways. When he had finished his story, beatrice looked over to the nearest book shelf. She levitated a particular spell book over and handed it to Everen.

"Page twenty nine, there's a spell called spatial awareness. I recommend you learn it." she said.

"Understood." Everen complied putting the book in Lily's saddlebags for the time being.

Everen and the princess said their goodbyes, and Lily helps Everen home, walking with him to the door. Everen took back Tsunami.

"Lily?" he says.

"Yes, Everen?" Lily asks.

"From the way it looks now, it seems my special talent puts me in danger. And by extent, those I love." he said. Lily didn't like where this was headed. "I think we should stop dating, for your own safety." he ended, a firm look on his face.

"No." she said in almost a whisper. "No, you can't do this to me! I love you Everen, you can't just abandon me like this!" she rose her voice. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Everen's visage remained firm though, and Lily ran off crying. Everen cantered slowly inside. He went into, his room, shutting and locking the door. And then he started bawling, crying his eyes out. He'd been forced to break the heart of the one he loved, ripping his own heart into pieces in the process. They both cried themselves to sleep that night, their friendship would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's it Everen, good job!" exclaimed Beatrice, complimenting the unicorn, as he dodged left and right, avoiding the many rocks being thrown at him, while he was blindfolded. "Very well done, Everen. "That's enough for now, go back to your posts." the princess said. The guards who were throwing the rocks left to go back to their stations.

"How does that spell work even when I'm not using my magic exactly?" Everen removed his blindfold. "I still don't quite understand it."

"It's a self-enchantment spell, even though you're not using the spell now, the effects of the spell still linger." Beatrice explained. "You know how your necklace is magical? Well that's because it was enchanted. Even though nopony is currently using magic on the necklace itself, it still contains the enchantment, and it will always hold it. But remember the Spatial Awareness spell that you are enchanted with right now only lasts twelve hours, so recast the spell at six o'clock in the morning, and six o'clock in the evening."

"Yes princess. I'll be sure to. Thank you for explaining the spell to me." Everen said politely, treating the princess with the utmost respect, as usual. "And you said the Spatial Awareness spell allows me to know everything that is going on around me at all times, within a thirty-five foot radius, correct?"

"You're quite welcome, and quite right Everen." she chuckled, satisfied with the progress her student has made. "Now, why don't you show me that little trick you've been practicing."

"I do apologize, princess, but I can't show off this trick just yet." he replied, taking a step back.

"Why must you be so persistent in keeping this a secret?" she questioned, irritatedly.

"Because everypony keeps secrets. Not even YOU are immune to that fact." Everen stated.

Beatrice faked offence at this remark. "Well then, you're going to get some severe homework!" she cantered inside her mansion, and came back out wit a green and brown spell book. "You're going to practice earth magic when you get home, pages ten through fifteen."

"I dislike using earth magic." Everen groaned, getting a headache just thinking about his homework now. The last time he used earth magic he dropped a fairly large rock on his head, so he wasn't looking forward to trying that again. He was at least decent with all of the other elemental magics, but earth is his achilles heel.

"Too bad, you're going to practice it. You need to get better at it anyways." Beatrice said, giving him the book. Everen took the book in his magic, not looking forward to getting home.

"So, is there anything else you want me to practice here today?" Everen asked looking for an excuse to stay longer.

"Just a simple summoning." Beatrice answered. "Try summoning Tsunami. She's at your home, right?"

"Yes I left her at home. I'll try to summon her." he said, recalling the runic circle that he used to summon her before, creating a mental image of it in his head. His horn lit up with the tell-tale green glow of his magic. The air began to take on a slightly metallic taste, and wind started encircling the space between Everen and Beatrice. A few seconds passed and then, **boom**, Tsunami appears in front of Everen.

"Well done my pupil. You didn't even need to draw the circle this time." the alicorn congratulated him. "Next time we'll be summoning something a little more complex, so be ready."

"Yes princess." Everen placed Tsunami on his his back and began to canter back home, levitating the earth magic spell book with him.

As he was making his way home, he happened to spot Lily sobbing at one of the tables at a nearby cafe. Cyrulian was comforting her, a forehoof over her shoulders. She shrugged off his hoof though and continued to cry. The sight of this pained Everen greatly, but he found it hard to look away from the table. When he finally pried his eyes off of them, he turned away and sped up his pace, wanting to get home faster. Suddenly earth magic didn't seem so bad. In his haste to get home, Everen ran into a purple earth pony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention." he apologized, helping her up.

"It's okay. At least with you it was an accident." she said, rubbing her forehead. "Most ponies run into me on purpose and then blame me, because they think it's funny."

"Why would they blame yo-..." Everen trailed off, noticing her bright yellow eyes. She was blind. "Oh, I see. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'd wager you get that all the time and would prefer not to hear it at all."

"You're pretty sharp there. I am tired of hearing that, it's not like this condition is holding me back. I still get around as well as anypony else does." she responded, blowing a lock of lavender hair out of her face.

"I don't doubt it. I really do need to get home though. I'll talk to you if we run into each other again. Sound good?" he offered.

"I don't think we'll meet again for quite some time. But I would love to talk to you again. Thank you." she said, cryptically.

"I'll be sure to look for you in a crowd." Everen assured her. "We will meet again, count on it."

Everen cantered past her, getting back on track to get home. "Oh I didn't catch your name by th-..." he turned around to see that the pony had disappeared, not leaving a trace. "Where'd she go?" Everen looked left and right, but saw no sign of where she went.

Everen turned around hesitantly and kept on walking home. When he got to his front gate Blaze was sitting on the front porch, calm as ever. Frost was running all over apparently looking for something.

She spotted Everen and galloped over to him immediately. "Everen do you have Tsui?" her voice was full of worry and concern.

"Yeah she's right here." he said, turning to the side and revealing the pink-eyed dragon.

"Oh good." she sighed with relief. "We thought she'd been dragon-napped."

"No, Frost, only you thought that. I thought I was a training exercise with Everen and the princess." Blaze corrected his wife.

She glared back at Blaze and huffed. Everen chuckled at the stark contrast between his parents, wondering how it was possible for them to fall in love. He trotted through the gate, giving his mother Tsunami as he headed for the backyard.

"What's your homework today son?" Blaze inquired, a knowing look on his face.

"Earth magic." Everen moaned.

"You still keeping something from the princess?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. And you're not going to figure it out either." Everen stared at his father, looking determined.

"Will I ever know?"

"Not if I can help it." Everen responded adamantly.

He moved to the back yard and opened the spell book to page ten. After reading the spell on the page, he set the book down a safe distance away and proceeded to channel his magic, planting his hooves firmly on the ground. He loosened the soil in the back yard greatly, and then reared on his hind legs and stomped his forehooves into the earth. Upon impact he splashed a good deal of mud on his face and chest. Then a small cloud of dust arose in the yard.

"Well that was impressive." said a voice from the back porch.

"It was supposed to engulf the whole vicinity in dust." Everen retorted, wiping the mud out of his eyes. "Wait a minute, that voice." He turned around to see Ivory standing there, watching Everen. "What're you doing here uncle Ivory?" Everen chuckled nervously.

"Just checking up on my favorite nephew." Ivory replied. "You do know the principle of earth, right?"

"The book says you have to be like a mountain; an immovable object." Everen answered bitterly. "But that advice isn't helping."

"Because that' not the REAL principle of earth. It's patience, the mountains stand there, waiting for days, years, centuries. They don't move yes, but rock slides occur, cave in's happen, the mountain can kill you if you're not careful. But for any of this to happen, some outside force must disturb the mountain to make it so. The mountain waits for you to make a move, then it strikes." Ivory walked down into the yard and stood across from Everen. "Throw a rock at me."

"What?" Everen was not expecting his uncle to be an expert on earth magic. It just didn't seem like him.

"Throw a rock at me. I'll show you true earth magic." his horn took on the cyan aura of his magic.

"Okay." Everen said, disinclined. He picked up a baseball sized stone and launched it full force at Ivory. The white unicorn then created two triangular shaped slabs of granite in front of him, each about nine inches thick. The thrown rock exploded against the barrier, which was then propelled towards Everen. He summoned his energy shield as protection, the slab hit the shield and just stopped, not a crack on it's surface.

"I see you rely on your shield when things get rough. But I will teach you how to properly use earth magic. Just let me know whenever you have earth homework." Ivory offered, returning the granite slabs into the ground.

"That, was, AMAZING! I never knew you were so amazing with earth magic. It'd be my honor if you'd mentor me. Thank you greatly uncle Ivory." Everen shouted excitedly, happy to have such a skilled unicorn to teach him earth magic.

"Alright then. Try that spell again, but this time, try with a little more patience." he said, stepping back onto the porch.

"Alright." Everen said. He lit his horn up, and he began loosening the soil again. He waited a few more seconds, then he reared up and stomped the ground again. A titanic cloud of dust engulfed the entire backyard, even going a bit beyond the fence.

"That's much better Everen!" Ivory cheered, moving away from the dust, not wanting to get his tie dirty. "Do you need any more help today?"

"No I only need to do one spell per day." Everen explained, moving out of the cloud. "Ii I need your help again I'll let you know post haste though."

"See that you do." Ivory said, hugging his nephew before heading back home.

When Ivory had gone, Everen suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around swiftly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except a shadow coming from a tree on the other side of the fence. A shadow that seemed just a bit too deep. He stared at it for a few seconds before approaching it cautiously, not taking his eyes off it. When he reached the shadow he placed a forehoof on it and his hoof disappeared into the blackness. Everen gasped and removed his forehoof. Then the shadow vanished. Everen looked around for it, but saw nothing. The shadow was gone.

"What have you to report?" the Cyan alicorn asked. Beatrice was standing in her garden courtyard, looking up at the stars.

"His uncle is very adept at earth magic, and will be mentoring him in the ways of the mountain. I predict that the colt will become very skilled with earth magic." said the deep voice from the shadows.

"He has broken his relationship with the female earth pony in order to protect her from the dangerous life he is sure to have. And he has ceased all interaction with his friends, partially to protect them as well, but mostly because he doesn't want to have to explain his actions. He fears they may take it the wrong way." came the mares voice.

"The shield is chipping away at our anti-detection magic. Paired with the Spatial Awareness enchantment, he's already discovered us. He does not yet know what we are, but if we continue to observe him, he'll find us out within days." said the child-like voice. "We'll need to keep a greater distance from him if we wish to stay a secret."

"Then do so. Keep your distance, but keep an eye on him. We must see him grow up." Beatrice instructed, her amber eyes open and alert. "Keep a little side watch on the dragon too, I'd like to know how Everen raises her."

"As you wish princess." the three voices said together. A shadow dissolved from the garden.

"Well, Everen. It seems you're getting a bit too wary. It can't be helped now though." Beatrice said, her white mane practically glowing in the moonlight. "Where are you headed now young stallion?"

**Authors Note: **

I realize this chapter is shorter than the rest, but this chapter is just a wrap-up for Everen's chapter and the ones before it were the build-up to the real adventure. Which will begin next chapter. The next chapter will be the first to include canon characters, so please tell me if you believe I did them justice.

I enjoy the positive feedback I've been getting, it's helped me to continue my story. But I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I'm writing this to improve upon my writing skills, and I can't do that if I don't know the problems with my story now. And if any of you cried, or even just felt sad when Everen broke up with Lily, let me know. If I can make people feel emotion through my story, that would mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going out. Don't want to miss the arrival." Everen said, walking out his front door.

"Alright, we'll be out there for the ceremony." Blaze responded, waving at the front door.

Everen trotted down the street until he reached a section of roadway that was roped off. A procession of horns could be heard coming from the right. Everen looked to see a large sky chariot fly in, carrying princess Celestia. Behind it flew another chariot, this one bearing the form of a dark blue alicorn, her ethereal mane glowing with starlight. Everen was interested in the beautiful mare, wondering who in Equestria she was to be important enough to participate in the summer sun celebration. The chariots landed and the six pegasi pulling each of the chariots ran by headed for Beatrice' estate. Everen worked his way through the crowds and alleys to get to the mansion. When he arrived at the front gate, two pegasi guards began to stare him down, giving him a silent warning to back off. He returned the glare so profoundly that the guards faces wavered. Beatrice, who was on the other side of the gate, greeting the princesses, noticed this and walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" she inquired, getting the attention of the three at the gate.

"These two seem to have the intent to obscure my entrance into your residence." Everen explained, pointing a forehoof at the two.

"Let him in guards. He is always welcome in here." the alicorn said, opening the gate with her light-blue magic.

"B-but, princess, he could be dangerous." one of the guards tried to resist, but quickly ceases speech noticing the sly look on her face.

"Oh yes, he's very dangerous, and I trust him with my life." Beatrice motioned Everen inside. "Back to attention now."

They looked reluctant at first, but after a bit of thought, they turned around and resumed their post. Who were they to judge the decisions of a princess. Beatrice walked Everen over to Celestia and the other alicorn.

"Allow me to introduce Everen Shamrock, my personal student, and faithful savior." Beatrice started. "Everen, this is princess Celestia, and princess Luna." she continued, motioned to the two alicorns in turn.

"It is truly an honor to meet you both." Everen bowed to the two, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Luna.

"Beatrice has told us much about you." Celestia said.

"Charmed." Luna added, her voice sending a chill down Everen's spine.

"So, Everen, would you mind joining my royal guard for the day? After the ceremony, that is." Beatrice asked. "The three of us need to have a private council, and we need a bit of extra security."

"I would be glad to join your forces for today." Everen nodded his head in approval. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you princess Celestia, and you, princess Luna." he stared at Luna for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze back to Beatrice. "I'll return here immediately after the celebration."

"Good, if the guards give you trouble again, you have my permission to deal with them as you see fit." Beatrice lowered her voice so the other two couldn't hear her.

"Thank you princess." Everen matched her volume, not wanting to leave a bad first impression on Luna, and Celestia.

Everen bowed again to the alicorns,before moving towards the gate. As he walked past the guards he gave them both a silent warning through a glare. They shuffled nervously under his stare, finding him very intimidating even though they were quite taller and more muscular than him, and they sighed with relief when he had moved to the market, making his way to Crazy Cam's stall.

"Hey Cam, I need the low-down on somepony." Everen said, getting right to the point.

"Alright, who is it?" Cam asked, grabbing a note pad.

"That navy blue alicorn who flew into town with Celestia, princess Luna." Everen explained, looking left and right, keeping an eye out for certain ponies.

"Lets see, seven bits." Cam's eyes gleamed with the prospect of procuring profit.

Everen handed over the bits without a second thought.

"Princess Luna is Celestia's younger sister, as such she is a natural born alicorn and is, therefore, immortal." Cam began to explain, reading off of his note pad. "Luna turned evil and was banished to the moon for one thousand years. She escaped exactly one year ago, in the evil form of Nightmare Moon. She was defeated by six friends at the castle of the two sisters, and returned to her former self. She has been seen seldom since, but she has been known to visit the dreams of her subjects and help them to solve personal issues they have. As well as taking over her previous role of raising and lowering the moon and stars."

"Hmm, that is sufficient information. Thank you Cam, I'm gonna go buy some food, I'll seeya around." Everen said.

"Sure thing pal, you're still my best customer you know. If you need any more details on Luna, come on back and I'll have something more to tell you." Cam promised, ready to send out his spies in a moment.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got one of my feelings again. I don't think you'll be my info broker for a long while." Everen started, looking towards the southern horizon. "I think I'll be leaving town."

"Why would you leave?" Cam asked, concerned that he might lose his favorite customer.

"I don't know, it's one of MY feelings. My intuition is rarely wrong, but the details always take time to work out." he elucidated, starting to walk down the street, looking for something to eat.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Cam's purple eyes drifted downward, disappointment clearly visible on his face.

Everen cantered along, in search of food. He spotted a vendor selling apple cider and apple pies, and walked over to buy some.

"Two bottles of cider, two small apples pies, and one bottle of wine." Everen says, pulling out his bit pouch.

"Ten bits." the vendor states, putting the food and drinks on the counter.

Everen gives him ten bits and takes the pies and the cider, putting them in a bag for later. Then he teleported the wine to his bedroom. Everen walked off towards the stage that was set up for the ceremony.

Celestia and Luna were approaching the stage. The summer sun celebration was about to begin. Everypony gathered around the stage, awaiting the royal sisters. The alicorns walked up on stage, their horns took on the glows of their respective magic. Luna flew up high and then came back down, lowering the moon as she returned to the ground. Celestia then flew up into the air, pulling the sun with her. When Celestia had landed the ponies gathered began to cheer loudly, praising the talent and power of the princesses. Celestia and Luna were then escorted back to Beatrice mansion by a group of ten unicorn guards, the lead one having a white coat and a deep blue mane. Everen made his way back to the mansion as well, which was slow going as he had to work through a dense crowd that had built up behind him. When Everen made it out of the crowd, he trotted quickly so he wouldn't be late for anything. When Everen arrived at the gates this time, the guards immediately opened the way for him, not wanting to see what would happen if they didn't.

"Where are the princesses now?" Everen asked the guard on the left.

"In the throne room. But Beatrice told us to direct you to the guards room. It's down the first right hall third door on the left." he said rapidly.

Everen walked into the mansion and followed the guards directions to the guards room. When Everen opened the door to find the commander of the royal guard arguing with the captain of Beatrice personal security force. Everen picked up one of the chairs that lined the walls of the small circular room with his magic. He threw the chair across the room, which shattered against the side opposite Everen. Everypony looked over at the unicorn in the doorway, stunned.

"Now that I have your attention, what's all this about?" Everen asked, an undefinable gleam in his emerald eyes.

"This soldier thinks that his guard station outline is better than the one we use." said the captain of Beatrice' security force, a brown pegasus with a gray mane.

"Because my strategy makes better use of the increased number of soldiers." said the other, the blue-maned, white unicorn from before.

"Let me take a look at these strategies." Everen said. "I'll determine which you should use."

"What makes you so qualified?" the pegasus asked.

"I took a standardized commanders war and battle strategy test. And I got a two hundred eighty nine out of three hundred." Everen explained, grinning.

The two commanders were awestruck, that test was a combination written and field test. Getting a two hundred fifty was incredible.

"Go ahead and have a look." the white unicorn said. motioning towards the table in the center of the room.

Everen cantered over to it, looked over both strategies quickly, and looked at the blue-maned stallion. "Your plan is better." Everen said shortly.

"Thank you." he replied.

"But your strategy has one hole in it. It says you need a partner. But, the way it stands, you wouldn't have one." Everen said, his eyes gleaming again.

"Oh, um, well, would you be my partner?" he asked, scratching behind his head.

"I'm glad you asked, I'd be happy to." Everen said. "Now then, everypony to your stations!"

The guards all left the room, moving to their posts. Everen and the white unicorn went to their guard route together.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Everen Shamrock." he said, holding out a forehoof.

"My name is Shining Armor." he said, shaking the hoof.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Shining Armor replied.

"So, you're from Canterlot, my uncle lived there for some time before returning home to stay. Except that he moved back to Canterlot last year because he's getting married." Everen stated, wanting to get to know his partner more.

"Yeah, I've got a little sister who moved to ponyville. She's Celestia's personal student." Shining responded, welcoming the conversation.

"Oh, that's really impressive she must be very skilled and intelligent." Everen said. "I'm Beatrice' personal pupil."

"She is very talented, and that's cool that you get to study under an alicorn too." Shining said.

"Hey, do you want an apple cider and a small apple pie? I brought an extra." Everen took out the two ciders and pies.

"Sure, thanks. But why did you bring more than you would eat?" Shining took one of the bottles and a pie with his magic.

"Because I had a feeling I'd have a partner on my guard route. And my instincts are rarely ever wrong." he elucidated.

"Well that must come in handy. Good instincts can save your life in a pinch."

"Don't I know it." Everen smiled, and then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Do you have message dragons in the caste back at Canterlot?"

"Yes, why?" Shining asked, curiously.

"Because I have a dragon. She's only four now, but another year and she'll be old enough to send letters. We could keep in touch." Everen suggested, confidently.

"That'd be cool. Send me a letter when she's ready." Shining smiled, happy to be able to keep in touch with his new acquaintance. "But until then you can send letters via messenger bird."

"Alright!" Everen exclaimed, glad for the pen pal he now had.

**Crash**

The sound of shattering glass resounded from around the corner.

"This way!" Everen burst through the large double doors to his right. Into the throne room, where the princesses were.

At the back of the room a door to the left of the throne was kicked down with three cloak figures standing just beyond the doorway. The middle one was creating three spikes made out of blue mist-like energy. Everen sprinted in between the alicorns and the cloaked figures, conjuring his shield. He made it large enough to cover all three alicorns and himself. The blue spikes were launched at the princesses, and they all shattered against the shield and tn vanished into thin air.

"You!" the middle pony shouted, Everen recognized the voice. Azure shed his cloak and lunged at Everen.

"Me! Shield your eyes!" Everen yelled, he created a bright flash of light that blinded the three ponies in front of him, but not the alicorns, who covered their eyes in Azure and the others regained their sight, the princesses were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Azure demanded, stomping his hooves in rage.

"You think I'd actually tell you where they went? Seriously?" Everen inquired, turning his shield into body armour. "You're dumber than I thought." Everen took a set of special-made horseshoes out of the pockets of his vest and put them on, stomping one hoof hard on the floor. "Too bad Beatrice won't be able to witness this. She'd finally see the trick I've held up my sleeve for four years."

"You're a dead stallion now." Azure growled, getting up and galloping at Everen.

Azure turned and kicked Everen with both hindhooves. Everen moved so that the kick hit his left hind leg, sending him spinning in place on his right forehoof, the one he'd stomped with. As Everen spun around, he readied a hindhoof. Everen kicked Azure in the face with the momentum of his own kick. Azure was thrown backward, he flapped his wings, doing a backflip in mid-air. Azure made a diving kick, and Everen repeated his previous movements, this time uppercutting the pegasus in the the while Shining Armor was fighting the other two cloaked ponies. Shining was doing rather well, considering it was two on one. But he was losing ground.

"It'll continue like this forever you know, I'm using the momentum of your own attacks against you. Plus, because of my shield, I'm not taking any damage from your hits." Everen smirked. "You can't win."

"Urgh! Retreat!" Azure yelled, flying out the door.

The others shed their cloaks showing them both two be pegasi. One was orange with a blonde mane and solid yellow glowing eyes, the other was silver with a black mane and completely indigo glowing eyes. They took to the air and followed azure at top speed.

Everen cantered over to wall behind the throne and to the right, and knocked on a spot three times, waiting two seconds between each knock. The wall moved aside to reveal a secret room.

"Very well done Everen, you've saved the lives of three alicorn princesses today." Beatrice congratulated the unicorn. She bowed in thanks, the others doing so as well.

"I didn't do it alone." Everen said modestly, gesturing towards Shining.

"What're you talking about, you did much better in that fight than I did." he argued, praising the skills of his partner.

"Well I only had one opponent, whereas you had two. Plus I had a few tricks up my sleeves. Between my shield and the unique fighting style I've invented." Everen countered, disabling his shield.

"But that's just it, you invented a new way of combat. That's rather impressive." Shining came back.

"You both did outstanding today. You should feel proud of yourselves." Celestia interjected.

"Thank you princess Celestia." Everen said, realizing that she was attempting to cease their conversation so as to move things along. Everen and Shining bowed in thanks to the compliment.

"I believe I deserve an explanation now." Everen started, raising an eyebrow at Beatrice. "One pegasus continually trying to assassinate you is one thing, but a group working together to take out all three of you? That's something else entirely."

Beatrice looked to Celestia questioningly. Celestia sighs in response and nods her head. Beatrice looks back to the two unicorns.

"A long time ago, Celestia banished a dangerous criminal to the Badlands." she began to explain." But before he left, he gathered a group of ponies who either shared his ideals or wanted to be a part of the vision he had for Equestria. He built up a society, a village underneath a few of the mountains surrounding the Badlands. His followers flourished for decades under the mountains, and they still reside there to this day. And ever since they settled, they've been sending out pegasi with auras that cancel out alicorn magic, to kill all the alicorns in the were three of their ranks."

"So, who exactly is this criminal, and what were his crimes?" Everen inquired, wondering what in Equestria made him so evil, that he had to be banished to the Badlands, of all places.

"I apologize, but we've all sworn to never speak of it again." Beatrice closed her eyes and shuddered.

Everen looked to the other to alicorns for confirmation. They nodded in response.

"Well then, I guess I'll never know." Everen said levitating his horseshoes back to his pockets, Luna's horn spontaneously sparking as he did so.

_Please meet me in the mansion garden at noon._

Luna looked left and right, not sure where the sound had come from.

"Farewell Celestia, Luna." Everen said bowing and then turning around, heading for the door. Shining Armor trotted to catch up with him.

"So, are you seriously just giving up like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I'll find out my own way." Everen said. "I'll be back, I've got something I need to do."

"Alright, just be quick about it." Shining replied, concern in his eyes.

"I will be." Everen assured him.

Everen exited the mansion, ignoring the guards at the gate this time. He trotted back home opening the door and walking up to his room, avoiding his parents' attention. He packed a pair of large saddlebags with the essentials for traveling. As well as packing a small backpack with his most prized possessions, a three-quarter-full bottle of liquid Ether, his cold fire, and a war strategy book. He put on the backpack and saddlebags, strapped on his scimitar, pulled on a traveling cloak, and levitated Tsunami onto his back. He walked back downstairs, lingering on the doorstep. He looked towards the living room his eyes becoming watery. He walked out the door and galloped back to the mansion, his head lowered so nopony could see him cry. When he arrived at the front gates, it was nearly noon. He trotted straight to the garden to find princess Luna waiting under the shade of a tree.

"You wished to speak with me?" Luna asked, staring intently at the stallion.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming." Everen said, a bit timidly.

"Consider it repayment for saving my life." Luna's eyes never left Everen.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if that'd be okay." Everen pulled out a map.

"I can't guarantee answers to all your questions, but I'll see how I can help." Luna stood and cantered over to Everen, who laid out the map on the ground.

"Could you please tell me where the society spoken of before is currently located?" he gestured at the map.

Luna indicated four mountains on the northern border of the Badlands. "Under these four mountains, the center one holds the main population of the town, the largest contains the farm, the smaller mountain in the north is where they started their civilization, and the smaller one to the south is unknown to me."

"I'd also like to know just how big this community is." he requested.

"Nopony knows for sure. But we do know that they are in no small amount." Luna said, her face showing mixed emotions, making it hard to pinpoint how she was feeling.

"And now for my final question. How much suffering have you been through?" he looked immensely concerned.

"Pardon?" Luna looked surprised, the first bit of identifiable emotion she'd shown all day.

"I can't read your emotion. Which says that you've been through alot." Everen elucidated, taking a step closer to her.

Luna looked genuinely touched that someone had chosen to try to comfort her.

"I was trapped on the moon for one thousand years. And that becomes rather lonely." Luna said, looking down. She seemed on the verge of tears.

Everen moved next to her and put a tentative forehoof over her shoulders. "Hey, it'll be okay. If you ever want to talk about it, you can visit my dreams and tell me then. But right now I have to go." he said, moving towards the exit.

She looked up, alarmed. "You're not actually going to find them, are you?"

"I have to, I can feel it. There's nothing holding me back anymore." he said, sadly.

Luna was about to protest, but she sensed she wouldn't be able to sway him. "Just be careful." Luna said, wanting her new friend to be safe.

"I will be princess." Everen said in almost a whisper.

Everen exited the mansion and to the edge of town, turning around and looking back at the life he led here in Mirudloc. His eyes grew wet again and he turned back around, heading off to find a whole new world.


	8. Chapter 8

Everen pulled up his hood as he approached the mouth of the cave from the north. The massive mountains loomed above him ominously, predicting death. Everen could see why ponies avoided this place. He used his horn to create a magical light as he entered the cave. It was a relatively straightforward path, only changes in direction and elevation. The tunnel ended suddenly, revealing, sunlight? The ceiling of the enormous cave around him, so large that it felt as though the mountain was hollowed out, was as blue as the sky. A perfect sun that radiated light and heat glaring on the surface. Everen looked out in front of him to see a decent sized town, a little smaller than canterlot. The houses and shops were all carved out from the rock, so they were all attached to the ground. Everen walked into town with his head lowered, not looking directly at anypony. He was moving down the main street, heading towards the center of town, to a large building that he thought wa town hall. He was hoping to find out all he could as quick as he could. He made it halfway to the building and looked up he tensed his muscles, his intuition telling him that, whatever was about to happen, it was going to hurt.

**Thfwump**

Everen's head spun as he got up, five meters away from where he was. He looked next to him to see a dark brown pegasus with a mane that went from light brown to black. His bright pink eyes focused intently on Everen. Everen noticed that his hood was down.

The pegasus gasped loudly. "You're new! I've never seen you here before, so that means you haven't had an initiation party yet." he said rapidly, I'll have to fix that. My name is Kane Mocha, by the way, what's yours?" he continued holding out a forehoof.

"Everen Shamrock." the unicorn said, rubbing his forehead. "What's this about an initiation party?" he asked taking Kane's hoof.

And suddenly, Everen was flying through the air, Kane pulling him along, past town hall, all the way to the back of the cave, where two large buildings rested. Kane flew him to the one on the left. When they had landed, Everen's legs felt like wet noodles.

"Don't worry about the lack of feeling to your legs, it goes away." Kane explained reading Everen's face.

"Where are we." Everen asked, trying not to collapse.

"The military defencive force barracks." Kane said.

Everen felt terrified, though he didn't let it show, he wondered if he was in trouble. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To sign up for the military branch of course, everypony has to know where to go in case we're invaded." Kane elucidated. "This is the defencive side, only pegasi can join the offensive force. I'm on defence anyway mind you. I have a coffee shop to run." hence his cutie mark of three coffee beans. He knocked on the door of the barracks. Everen noted that the door was wood, which means they still go out to acquire supplies. The door opened and a tall and strong gary unicorn walked through. His black mane was tipped with indigo, and his sky-blue eyes shined with intelligence. His cutie mark a pair of crossed flags

"Oh, hello Kane. Who'd you bring to my doorstep today?" Grey said, looking from one to the other.

"This is Everen Shamrock, he's new in town." Kane said, putting a hoof on Everen's shoulder. "Everen, this is Grey Guardian, captain of our defensive force."

"Pleasure." Everen said, recovering from the high speed flight. He held out a forehoof in greeting.

"Likewise." Grey said, shaking the forehoof. "I see you're getting along rather well, considering that flight you just took. Most don't recover so quickly."

"Well that sure makes me feel better." Everen said sarcastically.

"Yes well, I believe I have paperwork to fill out, and you have a party to plan Kane." Grey turned around and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"We should get going, ready for another flight?" Kane looked at Everen, his voice calmer, but his eyes still full of energy.

"Can we just walk?" Everen responded.

"If you want to walk up twelve flights of stairs." Kane looked over at a tower that stood just outside the main bulk of town.

"Alright then, lets fly." Everen held out a hoof.

Kane took the hoof and flew off, dragging the unicorn with him. He landed on top of the tower and walked over to what looked like a door on the roof. He stomped on it a few times a waited. A few seconds later and a slender yellow mare climbed onto the roof, her long, flowing pink and blue-streaked mane covering half her face. Everen stared at the one deep blue eye that showed through her hair, mesmerized.

"Hi, Kane. Need me for another party?" her voice sweet and melodious.

"Yes I do." he replied looking to Everen.

"Hello, my name is Everen Shamrock. It's a pleasure to meet you." Everen bowed, forgetting completely about the numbness in his legs.

"I'm Raindrop Sky. It's nice to see that some stallions besides Grey have manners." Raindrop looked accusingly at Kane.

"Well, see you later Sky." Kane shuffled nervously. "We have two more stops to make."

"Seeya Kane. Goodbye Everen." she smiled warmly and turned around her tail dragging across the floor, and Everen saw her cutie mark of cloud with three drops of rain below it. She spread her wings and took flight, going to the cave exit.

"Okay next stop. the tent." Kane grabbed Everen's hoof again, and the two were off, headed towards the northwestern fourth of town. They set down next to a large brown tent, and walked in. The inside of the tent was unnaturally dark.

"You here Umbra?" Kane asked.

"I'm outside." came a stallions voice from behind them.

They both cantered back out of the tent, to see a black earth pony with a lime green muzzle a matching mohawk, and purple eyes.

"Hey Umbra, I need entertainment." Kane got right to the point.

"I get Note and Remix." Umbra said quickly.

"Um, hi, I'm Everen Shamrock, it's nice to meet you." Everen said.

"Name's Umbra Shuriken. I have a feeling you could be useful on the future. So please don't get on my bad side." Umbra stated bluntly, giving Everen a flat look.

"Noted." Everen said confidently.

"I'll be going then." Umbra trotted off through the alleys. Everen took a mental note that Umbra's cutie mark was a kunai on top of a scroll.

"We can walk to our next destination." Kane offered.

Everen sighed with relief and followed Kane through the alley's. They crossed the segment of the main street that Everen was walking on before and moved into the alleys on the other side. They arrived at a bakery a short while later. They walked through the front doors,and up to the counter, where a peculiar looking earth pony stood. Her fur was mostly white, but she had red stripes all over her body, like those on a zebra. Her red and white mane wa tied back in one large braid, and her fluffy white tail had odd streaks of red going through it.

"Hey Candy." Kane greeted the mare.

"Heya Kane. Who's your friend?" her cherry red eyes looked at Everen curiously.

"Everen Shamrock. I am very intrigued by your coat." Everen returned, staring a bit.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Candy said with a pleasant grin. "My name is Candy Cane. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Everen smiled back, surprised by the welcoming nature of everypony he's met so far in this strange new place.

"So I take it you need me to cater a party?" the mare looks back to Kane.

"Yup. The usual please." Kane said, taking a bag of bits out from under his hat, placing it on the counter.

"Got it." she took the bag and began to canter towards the doors behind the counter, which Everen assumed led to the kitchen. Everen saw her peppermint cutie mark. "See you at the party."

"See you there." Kane called after her.

"So, where to now?" Everen pondered.

"Back to my coffee shop, that's where the party'll be." Kane answered, moving back to the front entrance. "We'll have to walk this time." Kane looked back, and Everen noticed that his eyes were green. He could've sworn they were pink before. He shrugged the thought aside, focusing on the task at hand; he'd been given an opportunity to integrate himself right into the society on a silver platter. And he intended to play along and find out what he can over a longer period of time. He'd be able to find out much more this way. The two stallions walked walked in silence the rest of the way, Everen taking in the exotic splendor of the town, while Kane had just calmed down prior to when the two had first encountered each other. When they arrived at Kane's coffee house, he opened the door and the two entered, leaving the door open behind them.

"Help me with the decorations?" Kane requested as he opened a closet, taking out a box full of assorted party decorations.

"Sure." Everen picked up several of the items with his magic, putting them up in whatever way they're meant to be used.

The two worked together considerably well, even though they just met. All the decoration were up within minutes. Not long after they finished, somepony walked through the doorway, carrying an acoustic guitar on his back.

"Hey Kane, you called for a musician?" the unicorn asked, his coat light brown and speckled with lighter brown spots. His mane and tail were dull red tipped with seafoam green.

"Hey Note. Good to see you." Kane said. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure thing." Note responded, his blue eyes drifting over to Everen. "Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Quarter Note, but I prefer to be called Note." he bowed, giving Everen the feeling he was in canterlot. He wondered if he had that kind of effect on ponies.

"I'm Everen Shamrock. I'll try to remember your name, but with all the new ponies I've met today it might take awhile to sink in." Everen returned the bow, glad to have met a kindred spirit.

"It's understandable, you'll know names well enough after some time. Just have patience." Note replied, chuckling a little.

"Virtue of earth magic." Everen said, laughing with him.

"Oh, you specialize in earth magic?" Quarter Note was interested by this, having never seen the elemental magics in action.

"No I don't 'specialize' in it, I can use ALL the elemental magics at varying degrees, but I'm best with wind, earth, and lightning." Everen explained, to the awe of the two stallions in the room. "My magic is much less limited than most unicorns, I can use spells from almost every school of magic."

"How's that possible?" Kane said, doubtful.

"What's your cutie mark? Your special talent?" Note added.

Everen moved his cloak out of the way and showed off the green shield imprinted on his flank. "My talent is to protect those who need protection. I have an intuition that tells me if one of my friends is in danger." Everen elucidated. "And as such I can learn various magics that could aid in the defence of others in some form."

"That's incredible!" Note exclaimed, amazed.

"How exactly did you get your cutie mark." Kane asked, suspicious.

Everen looked slightly offended. "That's a rather personal question. I'd prefer not to tell someone I just met a private story like that, not that how I got my cutie mark is any big secret or anything. It's just that that is a personal experience."

"Okay, if you feel it's invading your privacy, I understand. I don't need to know. But I would like to hear that story someday." Kane said, eyeing Everen's cutie mark. He looked back to the door to see Raindrop canter in.

"Hey Sky. Done with your shift today?" Kane inquired, drawing the attention of the two unicorns to the door.

"Yeah I finished early, so I figured I'd come done to help out with the decor, but it looks like you've got it covered." she looked around the coffee shop, admiring their handiwork.

"What did you finish early with, exactly." Everen asked curiously.

"My weather pony jobs. Bringing rain clouds in from outside to the farm to water the crops, blowing winds through the tunnels to circulate the air, summoning tornados to scare off ponies who shouldn't come here. You know, stuff like that." the mare explained, waving a hoof nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're a weather pony. That's cool, how does it pay?" Everen forced himself not to stare at her. Instead choosing to run his eyes up and down her mane.

"Yeah, it's not as easy as it would be if we didn't live under a mountain. But it's still easier than the alternative of trying to kill alicorns." Raindrop said. "I could never kill somepony. Injure, yes. But not kill."

"I think we're going to get along." Everen replied happily.

"I feel the same." she added, moving to stand out of the way of the door, letting Umbra enter.

"How long have you been standing there?" Everen inquired, surprised.

"Since 'what did you finish early'." he answered as though this were a normal occurrence.

"Alright then." Everen said, not really sure what to say to that.

"He's like that, you'll get used to it." Kane told him, shrugging. "Where's Remix?"

"He's getting all his gear together, could take awhile." Umbra explained. "Usually does."

"Well that's great." Kane rubbed his forehead.

"He takes parties very seriously. He's usually more cheery than this." Raindrop whispered to Everen, moving in close just a few inches from him. Everen noticed that she had a few freckles, he thought it made her look cuter.

He suddenly realized how close she was and felt uncomfortable. His muscles tensed up and he tried in vain to not stare at her. The sound of heavy hoofsteps came from the door. Everen looked over, thankful for the distraction. It was a yellow earth pony with a green and purple mane and tail. His eyes were different colors, one green, one purple. He was carrying a portable turntable on his back.

"Remix, speak of the devil!" Kane shouted. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"And miss one of your parties? No likely." Remix said moving to the stage at the left end of the building. He set up his turntable, and looked over to Kane. "Got the towers?"

"Yeah let me just go get them. Lend me a couple horns?" Kane looked over to the two unicorns in the room. The three of them walked over to the closet, the unicorns came back out with a stereo tower each. Kane was ready to catch them in case they fell.

Everen and Quarter Note set the towers down on the stage on either side of the turntable, facing the crowd. Remix hooked up the turntable, and Note pulled out his guitar and began strumming it, getting it in tune.

"Catering!" shouted a familiar voice from outside. Candy Cane cantered into the building, balancing a square box full of cupcakes on her back. She set the box on the counter, and went back outside, coming inside with a chocolate fountain on her head and carrying half a table containing a wide assortment of sandwiches, drinks, and desserts. Grey came in carrying the other half of the table.

"Hey Candy, I see you commissioned Grey to help again. Need a break from your older brothers?" Raindrop observed, smirking.

"Yes I did, you know they drive me nuts." Candy said irritably.

"Cause you can never tell 'em apart?" Kane teased. "even though you've known them all your life."

"Shut up Kane. Or I'll charge you extra." the earth pony threatened.

The group shared a laugh, but Everen was hesitant to join in. When the laughter died down, Kane got everyponies' attention. "A toast, to a new member to our fine town here."

"Here, here!" everypony else said, taking a glass of cider each and raising it.

"Thanks, this is quite the warm welcome." Everen took a glass himself and taking a sip.

"Of course. This is how we welcome newcomers." Candy stated.

"I have a feeling we're ALL going to get along great with you." Raindrop added, putting a forehoof over Everen' shoulders. He suddenly had a feeling he'd feel even more uncomfortable before the night ends.

The party started with Remix playing a little dubstep and all the others, save for Umbra, dancing and drinking cider. Everen had two bottles and stopped there, not planning on getting drunk. Later, the music slowed down and Note was playing along with his guitar. After awhile Remix and Note decided to head home together. Candy took the chocolate fountain and went home too, having to wake up early. Grey was helping Kane clean up, and Umbra was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Everen, would you mind escorting Raindrop back home. I have to finish cleaning up and Grey has to get back to the barracks before morning." Kane said, looking at the mare, who was stumbling into everything. "It seems she's had a bit too much too drink, again. I hate to ask this of you but-"

"I'll do it." Everen interrupted. "I can't just leave her to find her own way home when she's in a state like this."

"Really? That's awesome!" Kane said, surprised. "Usually ponies decline, not wanting to deal with a drunk mare."

"I wouldn't mind." Everen smiled and trotted over to Raindrop.

"Thanks alot Everen." Kane sighed. "Just take her to the top of the weather tower, her roommate will take care of her after that."

"Got it." Everen grabbed Raindrop's forehoof, pulling her along with him.

Everen cantered down the street, Raindrop on his right, leaning into him for support. Every time she swayed to the other side, Everen would use his magic to pull her back to him, causing her to giggle incoherently. When they arrived at the base of the tower, Everen picked up the mare with his magic, and began cantering up the steps. They reached the top and he put Raindrop back on the ground.

"Hey there, you're kinda cute." Raindrop said, drunkenly. She nearly fell face onto the floor, but Everen caught her in his forehooves. Their faces were mere inches from each others. Then, without warning or hesitation, Raindrop pressed her lips against Everen's cheek. "Thanks for taking me home." she passed out after she said that, to tired to stay awake for a second longer.

Everen knocked on the door to her room. The door opened to a blue-gray pegasus with long black hair that was tied back. Her light orange eyes examined the two ponies on her doorstep. "She get drunk again?"

"Yeah." Everen said, still a little stunned, though it didn't show very well.

"Well, thanks for bringing her back here. I'll take her from here." the mare said, grabbing the drunken pegasus and dragging her inside. "I'm Tia, by the way, just bring her to me if se gets like this again."

"Uh-huh." Everen shook his head. "Everen. Goodnight."

"Night." she shut the door.

Everen moved over next to the door and sat down. He began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Everen was sitting at the bar counter of the coffee house, Raindrop on his right, Kane on his left. He was having a pleasant time chatting with them and enjoying their company. The room suddenly rippled, as though it were a pool of water. Luna appeared in the building behind Everen. The unicorn got off of his stool and bowed in greeting to the princess._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of a dream visit?" he asked, smiling at Luna._

"_I came to check and see how things are going for you." Luna stated._

"_It's going better than I could've hoped for. I've integrated myself into the civilization and made friends who I believe can be helpful in one way or another." Everen said._

"_Just remember to not let thine guard down." she warned, concerned for Everen's safety. "And please, be careful."_

"_Of course princess, I will take your advice to heart." Everen said, touched by Luna's sincerity._

_Luna looked over to the other two still sitting at the bar, as if nothing had happened. Her eyes lingered on Raindrop. "That mare looks very familiar, but I can't seem to remember why?" she closed her eyes trying to concentrate._

"_Maybe it's just coincidence." Everen said, pulling the alicorn back to earth, relatively speaking. "Since you're here, would you like something to drink?"_

"_But this is a dream. I can't just-" Luna stared at the stallion blankly._

"_But if you use magic, and if I concentrate, a dream object may become reality." Everen interjected, grabbing a glass of cider._

"_I have never heard of such a thing." Luna sounded doubtful._

"_It was only discovered thirteen years ago." he explained, offering up the cider._

_Luna used her magic to grab the glass, lifting it to her lips. When she tried to take a sip, she actually tasted the cider. It tasted a bit odd, but she enjoyed it nonetheless._

"_This is incredible! Now I can do more with dreams than ever before." Luna said excitedly. "I wish I could stay, but it seems you are about to wake up."_

"_A shame, visit again when you would like princess." Everen offered, happy to let Luna into his dreams again._

"_I shall return soon." she promised. "Farewell Everen."_

Everen yawned as he climbed out of bed. He put on his vest, boots, and necklace, grabbing one of his saddlebags and taking it with him out of the room. He walked down the hall to the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around the coffee shop, there were only a few ponies sitting around sipping cappuccinos and eating light breakfasts.

"Good morning Everen, sleep well?" Kane called from a table.

"Better than I have in a good long while." Everen said, avoiding eye contact..

"Glad to hear it." Kane responded.

Everen headed for the door. "I'm going to see about getting a more permanent home. I'll be back later to get my things and then I'll be off to my new home."

"Hey Grey, Umbra, Raindrop, and I are gonna meet up at the bakery later, you should come by." Kane offered, a hopeful look painted on his face.

"Sure I'll come. A good chance to get to know the lot of you better." Everen said, moving outside into the alleys.

"Alright, good luck with the house hunting." Kane yelled after him.

"Thanks." Everen called back.

He made his way through the alleys and out onto the main street south side. He walked over to the large building in the center of town. There was a pale pink pegasus pony waiting at the front door, she looked as though she was expecting somepony.

"Excuse me, is this town hall?" Everen asked her.

"Yes it is. Are you looking to buy a home?" she said, looking him over. She brushed her long auburn mane out of her eyes.

"Yes I am. My name is Everen Shamrock." he said with his customary bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karilyn." she replied, then looked down main street west, a if expecting to see someone she knew.

"Are you waiting for somepony?" the unicorn questioned, looking into her blue green eyes, which were full of concern.

"Hm? Oh, that obvious huh?" Karilyn laughed awkwardly, running a hoof through her mane. "Yeah, I planned to meet a friend of mine here but he's late, again."

"Why town hall? What were you planning on doing?" Everen got the feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of this mare.

"I live in a lodgers home, there are three of us right now, but we're barely managing to feed ourselves." she explained, hesitant to continue. "The other two have relatively low paying jobs, and I recently…" she finished in a mumble to quiet to hear.

"Pardon, I didn't catch that last part." Everen said, leaning closer and listening more intently.

"I lost my job. I'm a bit of a klutz." she sighed in shame. "We were going to try and get another tenant to help us out, but I'm not sure anyone can help at this point." she looked downward in self pity. It hurt Everen to see anypony like this, without hope.

"Well, I'm looking for a home, and you're looking for a new lodger. Maybe we can help out each other." Everen suggested.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" she said, perking up immediately. "Thank you SO much!" she lunged forward and gave Everen a hug, then realized what she was doing and backed off, blushing. "Um, sorry about that, I got a little excited."

"It's quite alright. So where do you live?" Everen smiled at the pegasus.

She smiled back. "This way." she began to fly off before realizing that Everen wasn't following. She looked down at him, a suddenly registered that he had a horn. "Oh, I guess we should walk there." she said timidly, landing next to the stallion.

"That would be preferable." Everen stated.

The two of them walked together, making their way to through the narrow alleyways. They arrived at a fairly large three-story house, Everen guessed it was a five bedroom, three bathroom home. Karilyn unlocked the door and walked inside, Everen following behind.

"Hey Milo, I'm home. And I found a new lodger." she shouted, and hoofsteps could be heard from upstairs. A jungle camouflage colored earth pony trotted down the stairs on their left. He came over with a surprised look on his face.

"You really got a new tenant? Nice work!" Milo said, offering a hoof to Everen. "My name is Milo, it's great to meet you."

"I'm Everen, the feeling is mutual." Everen shook his hoof. "I don't have a job just yet, but I have enough funds for awhile. Will seven hundred bits do for now?"

Milo's jaw dropped. "Seven hundred? Kari, where did you find him?" he questioned.

"I was waiting at town hall and he just walked up. He's new in town and needs a place to stay." Karilyn explained, as if it were nothing special.

"Well that's a crazy coincidence." Milo pondered, squinting at Everen.

"I guess it is. Stranger things have happened." Everen said, looking around. "So, where would I sleep?"

"Right this way." Karilyn pulled the unicorn along, up the stairs.

At the top of the staircase was a hallway running the length of the building, another staircase at the opposite side. On either side of the hall were four doors lined in a row. Karilyn brought Everen to the third door on the right and pushed it open.

"You'll be next door to me, so try not to be too loud please." she cantered into the room. "I know it's not much, but it's homey."

The room contained a small desk on the right wall, with an inkwell and quill sitting on it. A bed was tucked away in the back left corner of the room, it looked comfortable enough. A window on the back wall gave Everen a view of the alleyway in front of the house. The only other thing in the room was a chest at the foot of the bed.

"This'll do just fine." Everen smiled warmly at Karilyn. "Thanks for letting me stay here Karilyn." he bowed his head humbly.

"Oh, um, thanks for staying here." she blushed again. "And please, call me Kari."

"As you wish, Kari." Everen complied.

She blushed even redder. "I'll be in my room, if you need anything, just knock."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said, moving into the room and out of her way.

She cantered quickly out and into the bedroom next door to him. Shutting the door behind her, but not locking it. Everen sets his saddlebag down next to the desk and walks back out, glancing at Kari's door as he passes by it. He walks downstairs and finds himself face to face with Milo.

"Don't think I'll trust you right off the bat like that. I'm not as gullible or naive as Kari." Milo warned him. "And if you hurt her in any way whatsoever you're out of here. And if I see your face round here after that, you'll be out of town before you can say 'sorry'." he finished, moving past Everen up the stairs.

Everen felt unusually scared, threats don't normally bother him. But something in Milo's tone just rubbed him the wrong way. He shivered and shrugged it off, he had somewhere to be. Everen cantered out of the house and through the alleys. He made his way past town hall, on his way to the bakery. He arrived at the front door and walked in. Everen was greeted immediately by a red stallion with a light green mane.

"Welcome to Sugar Cane Bakery, where the only thing better than the service, is the food." he said jovially.

"Hi I believe someone is expecting me." Everen said looking around, hoping to see Kane, or one of the others.

"Oh ho ho, meeting your very special somepony I see, right this way sir!" he grabbed Everen's hoof and pulled him along.

"Now, hold on." Everen dug his hooves in and stopped the stallion in his tracks. "I'm here to meet with a group of friends, not to go on a date."

"Nonsense, no need to get shy now. Enjoy your date." he continued to pull Everen to a table where a mare sitting, a pained look on her face. He sat Everen down at the table and pulled out a notepad. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Everen sighed in defeat. "Strawberry banana smoothie." Everen requested.

"Got it. I'll be right back with your drink sir." he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time. Tries to set me up with random stallions that walk through the doors." the mare said. "Hey I recognize you. From last night, remember?"

Everen looked over to see the gray pegasus from last night sitting across from him. "Oh, hello. It's, Tia, right?"

"That's right, and you're Everen, correct?" Tia said, looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"You got it. So this happens to you a lot?" Everen inquired.

"Yeah Pepper Mint is very persistent in finding me a colt-friend." she sighed, flustered. "But I'm honestly not looking for a relationship right now. When that certain stallion comes along I'll start going on dates, but until then, I'm just waiting."

"Well that's one way to look at it I guess. I don't really agree with that way of thinking, but it's your own life, so I won't question your reasoning." Everen said, looking over to the doors to the kitchen.

"How do you look at it then?" Tia questioned, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"The way I see it is that there are many compatible ponies out there for any pony. But you won't find any of them if you just wait around doing nothing. You have to go out and find them yourself." he explained, looking back at her.

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm still not sure." the mare's eyes became distant, as though she were remembering something that happened a long time ago.

"You've loved and lost before, haven't you?" Everen took on an expression of concern.

"What makes you say that?" she looked at him with fake curiosity.

"Because I know that look, and that feeling, all too well." the unicorn said, leaning on the table. "If you ever need to, or want to talk about it, I'll be more than willing to listen."

Tia's eyes grew watery. "Th-thank you. I'm not quite ready to open up to you just yet. But I'll probably take you up on that offer sometime." she held back the tears.

"Good, it's not healthy bottling up all those emotions." Everen said from experience.

Pepper Mint arrived with Everen's smoothie. "Here you are sir. And how are you getting along?" he looked deviously at Tia.

"Rather well actually, we met last night. I think we're going to be good friends." Everen said, wiping the grin off his face, and putting one on Tia's face.

"'Friends'?" Pepper frowned.

"That's right." Everen confirmed, smiling innocently.

"Oh, okay." he walked away, disappointed.

"That, was, brilliant!" Tia exclaimed. "I've never seen anypony wipe that smug grin off his face so fast!"

Everen got up and bowed. "I really must find Kane and the others though, they'll be expecting me."

"That's alright. Oh, and the smoothie's on me, take it with you." she insisted.

"Thanks, seeya round then." Everen accepted her offer, sensing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Goodbye." she replied.

Everen walked off, levitating his drink with him, searching for the group. He moved a curtain aside and saw them all sitting in booth together. He walked over and was noticed by Kane.

"Everen, you made it!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "You took so long I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Sorry, there was a bit of a delay with Pepper Mint." Everen elucidated, checking his back to make sure he wasn't behind him.

"Oh, Pepper tried to put you on a date with Tia, didn't he?" Raindrop asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes he did. But I took care of it." and Tia paid for my smoothie, so that's something." Everen responded, taking a seat next to Raindrop.

"So did you get someplace to live?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to live in a lodger home with three other ponies. I've already met two of them." he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Cool, now I have a question; when is your birthday?" Kane inquired.

"Next saturday, why?" Everen looked at a menu, trying to decide on what he wanted to eat.

"Cause I'm gonna throw you a party of course. We need to get started on planning this party." Kane said, as if it should be obvious.

"You really don't have to do that you know." he put the menu down.

Candy showed up then, wearing an apron. "Know what you wanna eat?"

"Blueberry muffin." Everen said quickly.

Candy took a seat across from Everen. "I'll get it in a minute looks like Kane has something important to say."

"Thank you Candy. About this party. I'll talk to Note tomorrow. Grey, you have to keep this from you-know-who. RD, get Pine's help. Umbra, you have to get Remix. Candy, get Layla on decorations this time. I want Everen's first birthday party in Coldurim to be special." Kane laid out the plan briefly.

"Got it." the other four said in unison.

Umbra and Gray got up and left right away. Raindrop continued to eat her sandwich, and Kane sipped a coffee. Candy got up and cantered into the kitchen coming back a moment later with Everen's blueberry muffin.

"Thanks Everen said, handing her three bits.

"It's only two bits." Candy said, matter-of-factly.

"Haven't you ever heard of a tip?" Everen smiled.

"Thanks Everen. You're a pretty cool guy." Candy walked back to the kitchen.

Everen ate his muffin and he and Kane left for the coffee shop. When they arrived, Kane unlocked the door and walked inside. Everen walked up to the guest room where he slept the previous night and grabbed his things putting Tsui on his back. He said his goodbye's to Kane, thanking him for looking after her, and went back to his new home. Everen entered the building and went to his room. He pulled out some parchment and began to write a letter. He'd send it in the morning, he just had to find the post office. When Everen had finished the letter he rolled it up and set it on the desk, ready for tomorrow. He got into his new bed, putting Tsunami next to his hindhooves. And he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Knock knock knock**

Everen got out of bed and cantered over to his door, opening it to see Karilyn waiting eagerly outside his room.

"Good morning Everen. Come on downstairs when you're ready,I'm making breakfast." she said cheerily.

"I'll be down in a minute then, just let me get ready." Everen responded. "I'll want to look presentable."

"Okay, just don't take too long or your breakfast will get cold." Karilyn said, tilting her head slightly and closing her eyes in an adorable manner.

"Alright, I won't be long." Everen promised, turning around.

He puts on his necklace, vest, and boots, and puts Tsunami on his back. He looks in a mirror, examining his messy mane. He runs a hoof through it to make it look the way he likes, although it's still a mess. He then carefully styles his tail in the three-spiked way he always has it in. He then walks out of the room and goes downstairs.

"So what are you making for breakfast?" Everen asks when he reaches the bottom of the staircase.

"Blueberry pancakes and oats." Karilyn called from the kitchen across the living room.

"Smells delicious." Everen said, smelling the air, which was thick with the sweet aromas of Karilyn's cooking.

"Thanks, it's nearly done. Have a seat at the table and I'll serve you once it's ready." she said.

Everen sat down at a small, square, wooden table and waited patiently for Karilyn. He set Tsunami on the floor next to him for the time being, keeping an eye on her. Milo came down a moment later and sat across from Everen.

"Mornin'." the earth pony greeted Everen. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. And you?" Everen replied.

"Good, Kari makin' pancakes?" Milo asked smelling the blueberries.

"Yep." the unicorn said.

"Awesome! Love her food." he said. "She's a really good cook. We think she should get a job in cooking, but she insists in pursuing other jobs."

"Well what's her cutie mark. That would tell her her special talent." Everen stated.

"That's just it though, her cutie mark is a sword crossed with a chef's knife." Milo explained, looking to the kitchen. "She want's a job that involves using swords. But there aren't many careers there, so she's searching all over, trying out all sorts of jobs like she doesn't have a cutie mark yet."

A thought occurred to Everen at this moment. "Well I have a sword, maybe we could spar to satisfy her urge for sword play. Then she can pursue a cooking career."

"That'll be brilliant if you can make it work!" Milo exclaimed excitedly, feeling he'd like Everen more than he thought he would last night.

"I'll see what I can do." Everen promised.

"Cool." Milo responded.

"Here you guys go." Karilyn trotted over, carrying a plate of pancakes on each of her wings. She set a plate in front of both stallions, then went back to the kitchen and came back with another plate for herself. "Tell me what you think Everen."

"Will do." he took a bite of the pancakes, and his eyes widened a bit. He could see, or rather taste, why Karilyn's friends were trying to get her into a cooking job. The food was spectacular, Everen wasn't sure he'd ever eaten anything this good before. He ate the rest of his pancakes, savoring every bite, before moving on to the oats. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in the oats made them taste better than any oats Everen had had before.

"The food was amazing, you're a really good cook." Everen complimented the mare.

"Oh come on, I'm not that good." Karilyn retorted modestly.

"You really are." Everen insisted. "I hear you're good with a sword. Is there any truth to those words?" he continued, changing the topic.

"Try me." Karilyn said, grinning.

"On the roof then?" Everen accepted her challenge. "I'll just go and get my sword and then we can spar a bit."

"Maybe later, I've gotta go try to get another job." Karilyn said, looking forward to their match later.

"Alright, I've got to get going anyways." Everen remembered hi appointment with Kane. "I'm expected elsewhere."

"So later then?" Karilyn asked hopefully. "The other two who live here are ever so bad at sword fighting."

"Hey!" Milo began to object, but then surrendered quickly. "It's true."The three of them laughed at this.

"While we're on the topic. Where is this other tenant?" Everen asked curiously, having not seen the other lodger yet.

"He's a huge night owl, you'll be lucky if you see him anywhere outside of the jazz club." Milo elucidated.

"Well maybe I'll check out the jazz club then." Everen offered. "Where is it?"

"I'll take you there myself tomorrow." Karilyn said.

"Great, thanks." Everen picked up the dragon still on the floor, putting her on his back as he got up. "I'll just be going then."

"Is that a dragon?" Milo and Karilyn spoke in unison.

"Huh? Oh, right." Everen suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced the infant yet. "This is Tsunami, or Tsui for short. I've had her since I was a teenager."

"But how do you have a dragon?" Karilyn questioned. "They're supposed to be hard to attain."

"She was a gift from my uncle." Everen explained, beginning to canter towards the door. "I really must be going though. Goodbye."

"Bye." replied Kari.

"Seeya round." came Milo, still awestruck.

Everen exited the building and made his way to the coffee shop. When he arrived at the front door, he saw the tables packed with ponies. And Kane was zooming around at super-pony speed, as though he'd drunk a few pots of coffee. He stopped in front of Everen, and he saw his eyes, they were definitely pink.

"Hey Everen, glad you came." Kane started quickly. "Can you please help me out with the morning rush. I'd only need you to make food in the kitchen. I'll pay you for it of course."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Everen trotted into the kitchen and strapped on an apron. Kane handed him orders and Everen got to work, keeping nice pace with the crowd that was slowly dying away. When the last pony had left the shop Kane cantered up to Everen, his eyes green again.

"Thanks alot Everen, here's your pay." he said handing the unicorn a small pouch.

"Thanks, I need the money." Everen replied, examining the contents of the bag, which held thirty five bits. "Think you'll need help tomorrow morning?"

"No, it's only monday mornings where I need help." Kane explained. "That's when it gets crowded."

"Okay, I'll come back early next monday then." Everen stated, determinedly.

"Really? Thanks!" Kane said excitedly, happy to have some willing help with monday mornings. "I could definitely use your assistance, you did great today."

"Thanks. So, why'd you want me to come here today?" Everen asked, getting to the point.

"Right, I need to run some errands today, and was wondering if you'd accompany me?" the pegasus elucidated. "It can get pretty boring without somepony to walk with."

"Sure. I have a sword match scheduled for later, but I'm free for awhile." Everen said, recalling their conversation from yesterday. "You said you were going to see Note today, right?"

"Yeah I was gonna meet up with him at Remix's studio." Kane said. "After I go to Layla's to get fitted for a suit."

"What's the suit for?" Everen inquired, looking curiously at Kane.

"There's a formal party coming up soon and I'd like to dress for the occasion." Kane made for the door, ready to move on with the day.

"Well I'd better see about getting a suit too then, shouldn't I?" Everen said, following Kane.

"That's if they'll let you into the party." Kane looked at Everen concernedly. "These parties are pretty exclusive."

"I have a feeling they'll let me in." he replied confidently.

"Alright. And how is Tsui doing today." Kane asked, turning his attention to the dragon.

"Just fine." Everen chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Is she adjusting well?" Kane tickled her chin with a forehoof.

"Well enough, she's getting along well." Everen smiled at the pegasus, amused by his fawning.

"Good. We're almost there." Kane looked up as the two approached a spectacular building painted red, pink, and yellow. The sight reminded him of Bliss. He pushed the thought from his mind. They walked inside and Everen looked around, the interior was even more beautifully decorated.

"Hey Layla, here to get fitted for my suit." Kane said.

A golden-brown unicorn stepped up, her blonde mane practically glowing in the light of the room.

"Hello Kane, I'm ready when you are." Layla somehow carried a Trottingham accent, despite living in Coldurim. Her yellow-orange eyes sparkled with anticipation behind her bright red glasses.

"Oh hello." she said, just noticing Everen. "My name is Layla Firestorm."

"Everen Shamrock, pleased to meet you." came Everen, bowing politely.

"You're well mannered aren't you? Are you from Canterlot?" Layla asked, intrigued by this pony.

"No, but I learned how to be a proper gentlecolt from my uncle, who did live in Canterlot." he explained, again holding back his emotions.

"I see he taught you well then." Layla smiled pleasantly at him. "I like you. Please if there's anything you ever need, just ask me and I'll see how I can help."

"Thank you. And, actually, I will need a suit soon as well. I plan to go to this upcoming formal party." Everen said. "Do you have time to fit me today too?"

"We'll see how long Kane takes, and if I have some extra time I'll fit you today. Otherwise I can just fit you at a later date." Layla offered, waving Kane over to a pedestal.

Kane stepped up on the pedestal, and Layla began taking his measurements. The measuring tape was flying all over, being carried by Layla's orange magic. All the while she was taking notes on a scroll. When she had finished, she rolled up the tape, set it aside, and checked the time.

"So sorry dear, but I don't have the time to fit you today."Layla started, sounding, disappointed? "But I have an opening on Thursday if you're free then."

"Sounds good to me, what time do you want me to come by?" Everen inquired, wanting to make plans around his appointment.

"Say, around, noon?" Layla suggested, tilting her head a little.

"Sure, see you then." Everen confirmed, heading for the exit.

"Goodbye." Layla said, looking forward to their next encounter.

Everen and Kane moved through the alleys, making their way to a plain looking building. There were multicolored lights coming from one of the second floor windows.

"This is the studio, I take it?" Everen asked, feeling the bass though the walls.

"Yes it is." Kane answered.

The two came in through the back door and went upstairs. Kane entered the nearest recording station. Remix was sitting at the mix table recording, while Quarter Note was on the other side of the glass, singing and playing his guitar. Remix turned around and waved when he saw Kane and Everen.

"What's up Kane?" he greeted the pegasus. "Hey, you. Sorry, I'm bad with names." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay, I don't remember your name yet either. I met quite a lot of new ponies yesterday and the day before." Everen consoled the earth pony.

"How's Note sound today?" Kane inquired, looking over Remix's shoulder.

"Great, he still needs to work on his low notes, but besides that I have no complaints." Remix said jovially.

"You two seem to know each other rather well." Everen commented, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"As we should, I'm his record dealer and he's my best contract. And we're roommates to boot." the yellow stallion chuckled, turning back around. "Let us finish up here first, then I can let you go with Note."

"Sure thing Remix." Kane said, taking a seat on one of the chairs against the back wall.

Everen took a seat next to Kane and watched Remix and Note work. Remix was using headphones, so Everen couldn't hear the music, but he figured it sounded good. A few minutes had passed and Note stood up, and walked out of the recording station.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." he said when he saw Everen and Kane. "Hello again Everen. Good to see you."

"Good to see you to." Everen replied. "We got here not too long ago."

"Ready to go Note?" Kane asked, turning to the side.

"Yes I am." Note answered, putting away his guitar and following the dark-brown pegasus.

"Let's get moving then." Kane left the room, Everen and Note following closely.

"Is that a dragon on your back Everen?" Note questioned, seeing the blue-and-yellow infant.

"Yes, her name is Tsunami." Everen enjoyed the stunned look on Note's face. "She was a birthday gift from my uncle a long time ago. I hatched her the same day."

"So wait. It's not just your birthday on saturday, but hers as well?" Kane rose his voice. "Well then, I've got a little more behind-the-scenes party planning to do."

"You really don't have to-" Everen started to protest.

"YES I DO!" Kane exclaimed, at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead." Everen said defensively. "But if you insist on going that extra mile, just be sure to get gemstones for Tsui."

"Sure thing." Kane said, settling down again.

"So are you adjusting well to town Everen?" Note inquired, changing the subject.

"Yes I am." Everen looked back to Note, giving him a silent thank you. "I've already got a home and a part time job with Kane. Only on Mondays though, so I'll have to find work for the rest of the week."

"That's good that you have a place to stay." Note said, as the three of them rounded a corner, and they were suddenly on main street north.

"Everen, I need to have a private word with Note now, if you don't mind." Kane looked at Everen adamantly.

"Sure, but if you were going to have a private conversation with him in the first place, why even bring me along?" Everen questioned, suspiciously.

"I have my reasons." Kane stated simply.

"Okay, I'll just explore town a bit then." Everen said, cantering off towards the center of town. When Everen arrived at town hall he was confronted by three small colts.

"Hi sir, would you kindly follow us please?" asked the middle colt, a brown pegasus with a lighter brown mane. His ice blue eyes shined as he spoke. "Right this way, if you wouldn't mind."

"Um, where exactly do you plan to bring me?" Everen probed, wondering who these colts are.

"To our clubhouse of course. Where else would we take you?" came the earth pony on the right as if it should be obvious. He had a pale green coat and eyes of the same color. His mane and muzzle were white, and he seemed to carry an aura of mischief.

"Care to explain why?" Everen was starting to become annoyed with their lack of explanation.

The unicorn in the group sighed with frustration. "Sorry about, them. They're not very good at this. We're trying to record all of the cutie marks of the residents of Coldurim." he began elucidating. "We bring them back to our clubhouse so we can draw their cutie mark, hear the story of how they got it, and write it all down in our chronicle. And don't worry, all of this is confidential, we don't tell anypony about other ponies cutie marks." his mane was a yellow and light-brown mess sticking up in all sorts of ways, with his tail the same way. His eyes were grassy green, and his coat the color of sand.

"Well, I don't know." Everen hesitated, not sure he wanted to do this.

"Your story's safe with us mister." assured the brown colt.

"Yeah, we won't tell anypony." added the light green pony.

"Oh, fine. But before that, allow me to introduce myself. I am Everen Shamrock." Everen said, bowing as usual and waiting for their names.

"I'm Ice Mocha." came the pegasus.

"My name is Spearmint." the pale green colt piped in.

"And I'm Sandy Castle." the messy maned unicorn said.

"Right then, let's get going. I have somewhere to be after this." Everen requested, still a little nervous, but not letting it show.

"Sure thing. We'll be quick." Ice complied, trotting off down main street east, the others following behind.

They went into the older portion of town, which consisted mostly of wooden buildings. They moved to a boulder at the back wall of the town, and the three colts walked around it. Everen followed slowly, unsure. When he made it to the other side, he was surprised to see how spacious the interior was. It was a domed room, with a bookshelf chalk full of large books across the room from Everen. There was a desk on the right side, with an open book on top of it and two chairs in front of it. Sandy sat down in the chair on the right, and Ice in the left.

"Let me get a good look at your cutie mark Everen." Ice said, looking over at the stallion.

Everen cantered over and turned, giving him a clear view of the green three-pointed shield. The brown colt began to draw in the top left corner of the book. When he'd finished, he set down his quill and got out of his chair, deciding to move around.

"Now if you would recount the story of how you acquired your cutie mark." Sandy said, picking up a quill with his magic.

Everen told them how he got his cutie mark when he had finished, the three stared at him in shock.

"You REALLY saved an alicorns life?" asked Spear, stunned.

"I was very young at the time, I had no idea this place even existed." Everen started, worried they'd run off at any moment and tell somepony about it. "But now I live here. The princess I had saved wasn't always completely honest with me. I came here to find out things that I can't discover back at home."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Sandy sounded a little uncertain, but he seemed to trust Everen enough.

"We promised we would always keep these things secret guys, and we meant it." Ice scolded the other two, before looking over at Everen. "I might not trust you fully just yet, but your secret is still safe with us."

"Thanks, I wouldn't want anypony else to find out about this just yet, because I'm afraid that they'd run me out of town before I can find the information I'm looking for." Everen sighed in relief. "I realize that I'll have to earn your trust, and I plan to do just that."

"Alright, good." Ice smiled at Everen. "Now, didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right, I'll be on my way then. Goodbye you three." Everen trotted out of the cave, and then he galloped for home. He got there right as Karilyn landed on the doorstep.

"Nice timing!" Karilyn exclaimed, laughing a little.

"Thanks." Everen replied sarcastically.

The two went inside and up to their rooms to get ready for their sparring match. Everen went up to the roof with his scimitar strapped on, and a pair of arm bands made of laced steel that were stained green. Karilyn cantered up a moment later wearing a battle harness, shin guards, and a longsword. Everen held back a blush when he saw her outfit, finding it both intimidating and attractive. They drew their swords together, Everen holding his closely using his magic. While Kari held her sword with her right wing.

"Ready Everen?" the pegasus asked, pointing her sword at him.

"Whenever you are Kari." Everen stated firmly, pulling his sword closer.

Karilyn lunged at Everen thrusting her sword forward. Everen parried the strike and countered, but she maneuvered her sword around and blocked his sword. She swung her sword around and made a downward slash at her opponent, Everen raised a forehoof and blocked with his arm band. He then jabbed at her chest and she defended with one of her shin guards. It went as such for a couple of minutes, both launching attacks only to have them countered. They stopped at the same time and sat down, both of them winded.

"You're pretty good." Karilyn said between breaths.

"You're not bad yourself." Everen complimented, panting.

They collapsed into each other and lied on the roof together for awhile, too exhausted to go downstairs.

"That was great, we should do this again sometime." Karilyn suggested, happy to finally have a friend who can use a sword.

"Sure, I'd love to spar with you again." Everen agreed wholeheartedly. "I have to use my sword more often anyways."

"Awesome." the mare sighed.

A few more minutes passed and the two dozed off together, they slept the rest of the night on the roof.


	11. Chapter 11

Everen woke up to the sound of a camera clicking. He sat bolt upright as Milo stood in front of him and Karilyn, an expensive looking camera around his neck.

"I can use these pictures for blackmail." the earth pony said, a devious grin spreading on his face.

Everen tapped Karilyn to wake her up. When she saw Milo, she glared at him.

"Seriously?" she stood up, blushing. "Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

"Yup." he smiled even wider.

Everen stood as well, brushing himself off. His lit his horn up, and Milo was lifted into the air.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Milo yelled.

"Give me the camera." Everen demanded simply.

"No!" Milo refused.

Everen levitated him over the edge of the building. Being a three story home, the fall would most certainly injure Milo, and might also destroy the camera.

"You wouldn't dare!" Milo objected.

"Try me." Everen said calmly, looking up at the earth pony.

"Everen." Karilyn said between her teeth, putting a forehoof on his back. He turned and winked at her, not letting Milo see. Karilyn got the idea and prepared for whatever came next.

"Camera, now." Everen's voice was deadly serious.

"Okay, okay. Just don't drop me." Milo pleaded, taking the camera from around his neck and throwing it onto the roof.

"Thank you." Everen said, lowering the camouflage colored stallion to the street below.

Everen took up the camera and removed all but one of the pictures Milo had taken of him and Kari. He showed the remaining image to the pegasus. In the picture, Karilyn's eyes were just barely open, and she was nuzzling into Everen. The mare's face flushed a deep red, and she backed up a little bit.

"I-it's not what it looks like?" she attempted to blow it over, but Everen saw it for what it was.

"Really, cause it looks like you woke up sometime during the night, and snuggled up to me." the unicorn analyzed the picture closely.

"Okay, it is what it looks like. I-I'm sorry, please d-don't be mad." Karilyn begged, on the verge of tears.

"I'm not mad." Everen gave the mare a warm smile. "Why would I be? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"R-really?" the pink pony looked up, utterly surprised.

"Really. I'm a little curious as to why you did that, but if you don't feel comfortable telling me, I'll understand." the orange-brown stallion answered, moving closer.

"N-no, it's fine. I should tell you now so it doesn't get more awkward later." Karilyn started, taking a step closer as well. "I sort of like you. Like, a lot. I don't know what it is about you that I find so attractive, but you just seem very…" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Extraordinary."

"Well then, how would you like to go on a date on friday, the jazz club perhaps?" Everen offered.

"REALLY?" she asked, moving closer still. "Yes!"

"Great, what time would work for you?" Everen asked.

"Six thirty would be best." she replied, looking into Everen's emerald eyes.

"Six thirty it is then." he brushed Karilyn's mane out of her face. "I've got a something I have to do, I'll see you later. Oh, and can you please look after Tsui until I get back?"

"Sure, where is she?." Karilyn asked.

"In my room." Everen answered.

"I'll be there in a minute." the stood there, a little dazed.

Everen went inside and opened the first door on his right. It was a dark room to develope pictures. Everen took out the photo of his and Karilyn he had left and prepared it. he'd come back in a little while to check on the picture. He cantered back out of the room and went down to the second floor, where he ran into Milo.

"Can I have my camera back now?" Milo questioned impatiently.

"Here you go." Everen gave it back to the earth pony. "If you ever try to get dirt on me to use as blackmail, I'll break the camera."

"Got it." Milo gulped, certain that Everen meant it.

"Good. Now then is there something else troubling you?" Everen inquired, sensing some internal issue within Milo. "Don't bother trying to lie to me, I always know when somepony is troubled."

"Uh, yeah, there is something bothering me." the stallion surrendered. "I have to go to the training grounds today for a mandatory check-up." he began explaining. "And I have to bring somepony to spar with, but I haven't found anypony yet."

"You can bring me, I have nothing else to do today really." Everen suggested.

"Would you really do that for me?" Milo sounded shocked. "We've only just met."

"Of course, we should get to know each other better anyways." the unicorn started. "And I don't see any harm in a bit of sparring."

"Alright then, thanks." Milo smiled, looking overconfident. "I'll go easy on you then."

"Oh don't hold back on my account. I can hold my own in a fight." Everen promised.

"You sure 'bout that?" Milo's grin grew larger.

"Pretty sure." Everen chuckled.

"Okay, let's go to the training grounds then." Milo made for the stairs.

"Be right with you, gotta put away my sword." Everen said, entering his room.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go." the camo stallion replied, cantering down the staircase.

"I won't be too long." Everen assured him.

The unicorn entered his bedroom and put his sword and armbands in the chest at the foot of his bed. He picked up three small bags of different colored powder, getting the feeling he'd need them. Everen also grabbed a throwing dagger, not sure why it will be useful. He exited his room and went back up to the dark room, hanging the photo of him and Karilyn. When the green-eyed stallion made it down stairs, Milo was waiting for him by the door.

"Ready to go now?" he asked, putting a hoof on the door.

"Yes, let's be on our way." Everen said, trotting over to the front door.

The two went outside, Milo locking the door behind them. They cantered quickly through the alleys, heading south. When they reached the beginning of a large garden, Milo stopped Everen.

"We're going to want to go around this." he stated simply.

"What for?" Everen questioned, looking all over the garden, not noticing anything unusual.

"This is Pine Needle's garden. You don't go in there without an invitation or a raincloud." Milo said grimly.

"Why not?" Everen asked, wondering why Milo seemed so scared of this 'Pine Needle'.

"You just don't okay?" Milo began walking around the garden.

Everen followed the earth pony, continuing to look for anything out of the ordinary. He saw nothing of the sort. Then a thought dawned on the unicorn.

"How is it there's sunlight on the ceiling of the cave? I've been curious about this for some time but never thought to ask about it 'till now." Everen inquired, looking up at the sky blue dome above them.

"A powerful spell performed every year by all the unicorns in town. You'll have to learn the spell so you can participate in this to. It's coming up soon to." Milo elucidated.

"Okay so how will I learn this spell?" he asked.

"The captain of the defensive military force will teach you." the earth pony answered.

"Oh, Grey. I'll ask him about it the next time I see him." Everen stated, thinking he might see Grey very soon.

"You're on personal terms with Grey?" Milo questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Not a lot of ponies can get close to him. He's rather hard to approach." he explained.

"Not to me. He a good guy." Everen stated nonchalantly, shrugging.

The two arrived at the training grounds, a large square surrounded by a moat. There were several stone pillars standing here and there and a few metal rods sticking up out of the ground. It was a great setting for all the elemental magics.

"Impressive, quite the training grounds you've got here." Everen whistled his approval.

"It's nothing special." Milo waved off the statement.

"Not to you, but this is great for magic fights." he retorted, his horn glowing with the tell-tale green aura of his magic. Everen summoned a gust of wind that blew right through the training grounds, sweeping a few ponies off their hooves. They threw a couple glares Everens' way, and he simply shrugged, not expecting it the wind to be so strong in a cave.

"That was very good. Are you a wind adept?" came a deep voice from behind the two.

They both turned around to see Grey Guardian standing there, tall as ever. Everen wondered how a guy that big could be that quiet, he hardly realized somepony was behind him even with his Spatial Awareness enchantment.

"Hey Grey, no I'm not a wind adept per say. I'm just well practiced in the element, as well as earth and lightning." Everen started, letting the light fade from his horn. "Do you specialize in an element?"

"Water magic. I'm fair with lava magic as well." the gray stallion answered. "What brings you out here"

"I'm going to be Milo's sparring partner. You?" Everen replied.

"I'm the one evaluating everypony. Let's see how you two do in hoof-to-hoof combat first. Then I might as well evaluate your magical abilities Everen, since you're here." Grey said, ushering the pair to an open space in the training area. "And, begin!"

Everen and Milo engaged each other, throwing punches and kicks, but both were so nimble, that neither one was landing a hit. It looked more like a dance than a fight the way the two stallions were jumping around. Finally, Grey raised a forehoof, signaling the combatants to stop.

"Well done, I see you are both good at not getting hit, but the question is, can you take a hit?" Grey jumped forward, turning suddenly and kicking both Everen and Milo at once. Milo flew into the nearest pillar and crumpled on the ground. While Everen used wind magic to regain his balance in midair, maneuvering himself onto one of the metal rods protruding from the stone floor. The brown maned unicorn then shot a bolt of lightning at the ground before Grey's hooves. The large unicorn reared back utterly surprised by Everen's competent display of magic.

"Very well done Everen! You'll make an excellent addition to the defensive force." Grey exclaimed, astonished at the prowess of the unicorn in front of him. "Let's test your magic a bit more. As for you Milo, go and train with Kinetic."

"Okay, just give me a second." Milo groaned, still collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"You alright Milo?" Everen asked concernedly, cantering over to him.

"I'll be fine, Grey's kicked me harder before. I can tell he went easy this time." Milo responded, getting up and moving over to another spot to spar with a unicorn who was two shades of tan, and had a green crew cut for his mane and tail.

Everen trotted so he was standing about five meters away from Grey. "Ready?"

"If you are." Grey said confidently.

"Okay then." Everen lit his horn up and concentrated. He threw a strong gust of wind at Grey, who stood his ground and responded by creating a large wave and sending it right at his opponent. Everen created a dome of stone and prepared his next three spells, taking out one of the pouches he'd grabbed earlier. Grey melted a hole through the earthen dome, only to find an empty space. A rock spire shot up right beneath him, sending him straight into the air. A he began to fall back down to earth, Everen emerged from the ground, flying towards Grey. Everen punched Grey directly in the stomach and gently lowered the two of them to the ground.

"You, you used two elements at once." Grey sputtered, clutching his gut. "Without either one losing effectiveness. How is that possible?"

"Sorry Grey, but I can't tell you that." Everen offered Grey a hoof.

"That's okay. I'm still curious, but I don't have to know." he said taking the hoof so Everen could help him up. "I'm just glad you're on our side."

Everen looked over Grey's shoulder and he had such an internal panic attack, that it almost showed on his face. On the other side of the training grounds, stood Azure Streak.

"Oh, I just realized I have to go. I'll see you around Grey." Everen lied, turning and trotting off to the garden he saw on his way here.

"Where're you headed?" Grey questioned, suspicious.

"Home, I have a few things I need to get in order." Everen sped up, wanting to get away from the training grounds as quickly as he could.

"I'll see you saturday then, I guess." Grey's voice faded away, as Everen trotted into the garden.

Everen slowed his pace as he got the eerie feeling he was being watched. He looked all around in search of any pony, and he saw an odd shape hanging from a nearby tree. He cantered over to it, and it opened up, revealing a yellow-green mare with red eyes, and an amber mane. The mare was holding onto a tree limb with her tail, and Everen noticed that, what had opened up, was a pair of leathery bat-like wings. The mare smiled at Everen, showing off sharp fangs.

"Hi there." her voice was a little screechy and hissy, but still easy to understand. "You know, most ponies avoid me and my do have good reason, I can be rather lethal when angry. But you're cute, so I don't want to hurt you."

"Um, thanks?" Everen stood absolutely still, not sure how to react to the mare hanging upside down in front of him.

"I'm Pine Needle, but I want you to call me Piney." she dropped from the tree and landed gracefully on her hooves. "What's your name?"

"Everen Shamrock, forgive my ignorance, but, what exactly ARE you?" the stunned unicorn inquired, tensing up his muscles.

"It's fine, I get that question a lot." Pine sounded unconcerned. "I'm a bat pony, the last of a long line too."

"So, there aren't any more of you?" Everen pressed on, wanting to know more.

"Not that I'm aware of." Pine sighed, preparing for the next statement she expected to come.

"Well then, I envy that part of you." Everen said, causing Pine to look up.

"What?" the surprise on her face couldn't have been more absolute.

"For one you have the knowledge of what it feels like to be the last of your kind, I can't even begin to comprehend how that must feel. You also must know what it is like to be pitied, I have never experienced this myself." he explained giving the mare a small smile.

"How can you envy that?" Pine questioned, hardly believing her ears.

"I know different pain. The pain of having to sever all connections to the ones I loved, and leave them all behind." Everen elucidated, holding back tears. "I wish we could trade pains, just so I'd have to deal with something else for a change."

Tears started welling up in Pines' eyes. "Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

"Not at all." Everen held out a forehoof, welcoming the hug.

The bat pony hugged Everen tightly, and she cried into his neck. Everen struggled to keep his own tear ducts in check. They held the embrace for a good forty seconds before Pine let go. She backed up a little and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks for that, nopony has ever been this kind to me." Pine sniffled, looking into his emerald eyes. "When can you come by again?"

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. I'll try and come back then." Everen said, taking out another of his pouches. "Take this and sprinkle some of it into a glass of water. Drink the water and then you'll be able to contact me any time you need me."

"How does it work?" Pine inquired, not sure of herself.

"Normally a telepathic connection can only be between unicorns and alicorns. But this powder, when diluted and consumed, will allow another of the pony races to have a telepathic connection to somepony. This powder is synced to my magical signature." the stallion explained, placing the pouch in Pine's hooves.

"Are you sure you're fine with me intruding into your mind?" the mare asked. "I'd be able to see your innermost thoughts."

"My mental barriers would prevent you going too deep. And I feel I can trust you." Everen assured her.

"Okay, I'll drink it in a little bit." Pine put the pouch in the tree.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Everen turned. "Goodbye, Piney."

"Goodbye Everen." Pine said, blushing slightly upon Everen calling her by the name she requested.

Everen left the garden, and went to his new home. Upon entry Everen noticed Karilyn holding Tsunami. The dragon was crying, and Karilyn seemed rather distressed.

"I'm so sorry Everen. I don't know what to do." she said when she saw Everen come in. "I tried feeding her but she just kept saying 'no', and then some word I couldn't understand."

"What did you try to feed her?" Everen asked, pulling some turquoise out of one of his pockets.

"Rubies, emeralds, sapphires. She doesn't like any precious stones we have." the pegasus said, distressed.

"She'll only eat turquoise, it's what she was raised on." Everen explained, holding the stone out to Karilyn.

"Oh, I had no idea." Kari apologized, taking the stone and putting it to the dragons lips. Tsunami started chewing on the stone.

"It's alright, that's my fault not yours. I should've told you." Everen consoled the mare. "Sorry for the trouble."

"I-it's fine, I know now, and for the most part taking care of Tsui was easy. I'd be willing to foalsit her again." Karilyn offered, moving her hoof away from Tsunami's mouth when she finished eating the stone.

"Really? That'd be great!" Everen said, pleased.

"Sure, she's really cute. So, now what?" inquired Karilyn, putting the dragon on her back.

"I was planning on going shopping, I need to get a few things. Care to join me?" Everen said, checking his pockets to see what money he had on him.

"Sure, I don't have any plans today either." she said, moving for the door.

"Alright then, let's be going." Everen held the door open for Karilyn.

"The two cantered out and onto main street west, where an open market was located. Everen looked left and right, looking for a stall that sells turquoise. He noticed a stallion selling precious stones nearby and cantered over there. Everen looked over the stones, but he didn't see the stone he was looking for.

"Do you know where I can find any turquoise?" Everen asked the stallion running the stall.

"'Fraid not, sorry." the pony responded, shrugging.

"That's okay, come on Kari, lets keep looking." Everen said, looking around a bit more urgently.

"Is something wrong Everen?" Karilyn asked, concerned. "You seem troubled."

"It's just that the turquoise stone Tsui just ate was the last one I had." Everen explained, continuing to look all around.

"That sounds like a problem, how are you going to get more?" Karilyn questioned, moving in front of the stallion, forcing him to look at her.

Everen looked into the mare's blue-green eyes. "I don't know. Are there any turquoise deposits in the caves?"

"I'm not sure, there could be." Karilyn looked up in thought. "Wait a minute, I think I remember seeing some turquoise once."

"Where? Do you remember where?" Everen inquired.

Karilyn closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "Over by the caves that lead to the farm. I went down a side tunnel, and I think I saw turquoise lining the walls."

"Thank you!" Everen kissed the pegasus' cheek. "I'll go get the turquoise. Can you please pick up a few things for me?" Everen took a pen and notepad out of one of his pockets and wrote a few items down. He then handed her the notepad, and a small pouch of bits.

"Sure thing, where should we meet up afterwards?" Karilyn said, taking the notepad and money.

"How about Sugar Cane Bakery? I'd wager we could both do with a meal." Everen suggested, to which both of their stomachs grumbled.

"Sounds good to me." the mare replied with a chuckle.

"Seeya at the bakery then." Everen turned and made for the caves that led to the farm, southeast of the main part of the town.

"'Till then." Kari blew a kiss after him.

Everen made a catching movement with a forehoof, and then placed the hoof in one of his pockets. Everen made it to the cave entrance that led to the farm. He used a light spell so that he wouldn't be blind in the caves. The unicorn moved into the cave, looking for a side tunnel. Everen cantered down the cave for a couple of minutes, passing by a few side tunnels that Everen looked down. He saw no signs of turquoise down them so he moved on. He soon came across a smaller side tunnel, he entered the tunnel, having a good feeling about it. Not long after entering the tunnel, Everen found what he was searching for.

"Hey! What're you doing down this way?" an orange-brown stallion appeared out of the gloom.

"I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?" Everen retorted. looking at the stallions blue-green eyes.

"I work on the farm, I was just explorin' the caves cause there's not much else I can do for entertainment." He answered.

"I'm here looking for turquoise, and I just found some, so I'll just harvest a bit of it and I'll be on my way." Everen responded, preparing a spell to break off some of the cave wall.

"What gives you the right to?" the other pony questioned.

"I have a dragon to feed, and this is the only kind of precious stone she'll eat." Everen elucidated, ready to use his spell.

"Likely story." the stallion raised an eyebrow.

**Boom**

Everen used his spell to cut a large chunk of turquoise out of the cave wall.

"What the hay was that?" the pony yelped, startled by Everen's sudden use of magic.

"That was me, getting what I came for." Everen levitated the stone.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy." the stallion said, blocking Everen's way out.

"And why not? Is a bit of turquoise really that important?" Everen asked,glaring at the pony in his way.

"No, but you can't come this close to the farm without meeting the family." the stallion grabbed Everen's forehoof and dragged him along.

Everen tried to protest, but the stallion was too strong for him to break free. Everen was dragged out into a cave about twice the size as the main cave, where the town was located. The land in front of him was expansive, he looked out upon a large farm with many fields containing a variety of fruit trees, and other crops such wheat and barley. When they moved out of the darkness Everen saw the the stallion dragging him was an earth pony with a blonde and light brown mane and tail, both cut short so they'd be easier to manage. The earth pony dragged Everen up to a home with a cream colored mare sitting on the front porch. She had a blonde mane and tail, with a red mane-band on her head.

"Who's this?" she blinked her emerald green eyes at Everen.

"Everen Shamrock." Everen said when the stallion had let go of him, bowing in his usual manner.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Barley." she responded, getting out of her chair. She was an earth pony too.

"And I'm Wheat." the stallion said, proudly.

"Let me guess, fraternal twins?" Everen surmised, taking into account their apparent ages, and the fact that they're probably related.

"How'd you figure?" Barley asked, curious.

"You two look and act as though you're closely related, and you appear to be the same age. Also I don't see any signs of marriage." Everen summed up, looking between the two.

"Yeah we're twins. Do you have any siblings?" the mare asked.

"Not as far as I know. I'm an only foal." Everen replied, placing a forehoof to his chin.

"You know, you kinda look like," Barley looked down, trying to think. "Hmm, I'll get back to you on that. Gotta check on something." she went inside, closing door behind her.

"Is there anypony else you wanted me to meet?" Everen inquired, wanting to move along.

"Just one more for now." Wheat said, looking to the house. "HEY SANDY, WE HAVE A VISITOR!"

The little colt Everen met the day before cantered out of the house. He saw Everen and him a look of mixed emotions. Everen detected a bit of distrust, surprise, and something else Everen couldn't quite put his hoof on.

"Oh, hi Sandy, good to see you again." Everen said, smiling.

"Hello again." Sandy replied, smiling in return.

"Wait what? You two already know each other?" Wheat questioned.

"Yeah, we met yesterday, me and the others registered Everen in our archives." Sandy explained, looking to Wheat.

"So is Sandy your little brother?" Everen asked, looking one to the other.

"That's right." Wheat ruffled the colt's mane. He had a little trouble getting his hoof out again though, with Sandy's mane being so messy.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then. I don't want to keep my friend waiting." Everen made for the exit, his stomach grumbling. "I have plans for lunch already. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Wheat called after him.

"Goodbye Everen." Sandy rose his voice so that Everen could hear him.

Everen left the farm and made his way towards the bakery. He cantered through the front doors, and was met by a mint green colt with a white mane.

"Hey Everen, how's it goin'?" Spearmint asked. "Is somepony expecting you, or are you here alone?"

"Hey there. I'm fine." Everen responded, looking around the bakery. "There should be a pink pegasus with an auburn mane waiting for me."

"Right this way then." the colt began leading Everen through the tables and chairs.

"So I'm guessing you're related to Pepper Mint and Candy Cane. With this being a family business and all." Everen guessed, keeping an eye out for the red stallion.

"Yeah I am, I'm the youngest. Pepper Mint is the oldest." Spearmint stated, they arrived at table, where Karilyn was sipping some tea, waiting for Everen.

"Took you long enough." the mare said when she saw Everen. "What kept you?"

"The farmers decided I needed to meet some of their family." Everen shrugged, taking a seat across from her. "Thanks Spearmint."

"Just doing my job, may I offer you something to drink to start you off?" Spearmint said,pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Just water, thank you." Everen looked back to Karilyn. "Did you find everything on my list?"

"More or less, I couldn't find any stardust. How do you even get that?" Karilyn rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I'll have to get that myself." Everen took back the notepad and what was left of the money he gave her, as well as the bags she put everything in. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"Sure thing. I'm happy to help." she said, noticing that he didn't answer her question.

"Did you order yet?" Everen asked, picking up a menu.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you." she said picking up her own menu.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Everen made up his mind of what he wanted and put down the menu.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel comfortable eating in front of you if you didn't have food." the mare stated, setting her menu down as well.

"Nor would I in your situation." Everen smiled.

"Are you two ready to order." Candy showed up at their table then, pen in mouth and notepad in hoof.

"I believe we are." Everen said, looking to Kari, who simply nodded. "I'll have a whole wheat pasta with white sauce, and a side of applesauce."

"And I'll have the veggie salad with balsamic dressing, and a baked potato." Karilyn added.

"Alright, I'll be back wit your orders once they're ready." Candy took their menus and moved into the kitchen.

"Hey, maybe you could get a job here. I know it's a family business, but with only four or five ponies working here, I'd guess they could use some help." Everen suggested, watching Candy canter off.

"Well, maybe." the pegasus started, hesitantly. "I guess I could try."

"That's the spirit." Everen encouraged her, reaching across the table and grabbing one of her hooves in his own. To which Karilyn blushed.

Their lunch arrived a short while later, Candy balancing a tray on her rump. Everen forced himself to look at her red eyes. Candy placed the meals on the table and looked from one to the other. "If you need anything else, just give me a hollar."

"Thanks Candy." Everen smiled, trying not stare as she trotted to another table, the tray still perfectly balanced on her bum.

"I saw that." Karilyn grinned at Everen.

"Saw what?" Everen replied, not meeting her eyes.

"You staring at Candy's rear end." her grin widened, she had him cornered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Everen tried to play it of, to no avail.

"It' okay you know, you're hardly the only stallion to look at her that way." she said gesturing around the room.

Everen noticed several stallions staring at Candy. Some of them were even drooling a little.

"I don't mind if you look, even you do become my colt-friend. And don't you expect me to not stare at other stallions." Karilyn pulled his attention back to her.

"Sounds fair to me." Everen said, starting to eat his pasta.

The two ate in silence, too hungry to continue the conversation. When they had finished they split the bill. Leaving a tip for Candy and Spearmint. The two went home and spent the rest of the day chatting, getting to know each other. Milo got home sometime later, and Karilyn made them all dinner. After they ate, they all went up to their rooms, Everen taking back tsunami, and they all prepared to go to sleep. Everen wrote a letter to send tomorrow, along with his other letter, he had to remember to find the post office tomorrow. He got in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Everen woke to the sound crying as Tsui fell out of the bed. Everen got up and picked up Tsui with his hooves, comforting her in a fatherly manner.

"Shh, shh. You're okay, I've got you now." Everen whispered softly to the dragon.

Tsunami quieted down, and relaxed in Everen's hold. Everen got dressed and went downstairs, he galloped to the kitchen when he smelled something burning. He saw a large plume of smoke coming up from a skillet on the stove. He ran over to the window and opened it, using wind magic to blow the smoke out through it.

"Thanks Everen." coughed Milo, who was shown to have been completely enveloped in the smoke.

"Sure thing. You don't seem to be very good at cooking. No offence." Everen said, looking at the charred remnants of who knows what left in the skillet.

"None taken, I know I'm a bad cook." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Have you ever thought about asking for help from Kari?" Everen asked, pulling out ingredients to make breakfast.

"I have, but I don't want to trouble her with it." Milo looked to the stairs hoping Karilyn wouldn't come down for a little while. "What're you making?"

"It would be no trouble for me. Just not on Monday mornings, I work then." Everen started, continuing to prepare the food. "I'm making orange tarts, and apple juice."

"Sounds good." Milo closed his eyes, imagining how the food will taste. Then he opened his eyes in realization. "You can cook?"

"Well enough I'd say. I've had to make a lot of my own meals growing up. I had two working parents and I'm an only child." he explained, putting the tarts in the oven, and set a timer. "There, they'll be ready soon."

"Cool. What do we do in the meantime?" the earth pony asked, bored.

"I'm going to keep an eye on the food. I don't know what you're going to do." Everen said, looking into Milo's jade-green eyes. "You're not supposed to leave cooking food unattended."

"Oh, that's good to know." Milo chuckled, nervously.

Everen waited in kitchen while Milo moved to the table to have a seat and wait for the food. Karilyn came down a few minutes later, taking a seat across from Milo.

"If you're sitting right here, is Everen making breakfast?" she asked, smelling the orange tarts.

"That's right. I had no idea he could cook too." Milo sounded pleased.

Karilyn merely smiled and shrugged, too tired to say anything just yet.

"Coffee?" Milo offered, a knowing tone to his nodded placing her forehead gently on the table.

Milo went over to a small table in one corner of the room, with a coffee pot and some creamer and mugs sitting next to it. Milo poured a cup of coffee and cantered back over to the dining table, setting the mug down in front of Kari. She raised her head and saw the hot beverage on the table. She blew on it and took a sip, savouring the hot liquid as it went down her throat, the caffeine giving her a bit more energy.

"Dreams again?" Milo asked concernedly, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Karilyn answered shortly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Milo continued, lowering his head a bit.

"Not this time, too weird." Karilyn stated, taking another sip of coffee.

"Okay." Milo took his previous seat across from the pegasus.

"Food's ready." Everen said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of orange tarts.

"Smells great Everen." Milo complimented, smelling the air.

"Are you alright Kari?" Everen asked softly, seeing the worn out look on her face.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream last night." she answered, sipping her coffee.

"What about?" Everen setting the tray down on the table and levitating a tart.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." the pegasus grabbed a tart and took a bite of it.

"It must be something if it's keeping you up. And I can't help but worry when my friends are troubled." Everen lifted her face so that they were looking into each others' eyes.

Karilyn hesitated, staring into those bright green eyes. "O-okay, but I'll only tell you in my room. I want it to be between you and me."

"Alright, after breakfast then." Everen took a seat and started eating one of the orange tarts.

When they had finished their meal, Karilyn led the way up to her room and opened the door. Everen followed her in and sh closed and locked the door behind them. The room looked exactly the same as Everen's does, but replace the desk with a vanity. Kari sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her with a hoof, signaling Everen to sit next to her.

"Ever since I was little, I've had odd dreams about different ponies past." she began, when the unicorn plopped down on the bed. "And when I asked about the ponies past, more often than not, they said that what had happened in my dream more or less happened in real life."

"So what happened in this dream?" Everen questioned, mind racing.

"Well, it was about you. And I saw you save the life of three alicorns, fighting one of our best soldiers in the offensive force. Did that REALLY happen?" Karilyn explained, hardly able to look at Everen.

"Yes, it did." Everen said honestly, pain engulfing all other emotion. "I saved their lives. Afterwards I asked who those ponies who attacked them were. They wouldn't tell me the full story, but I managed to find out where they came from from one of the alicorns." Everen continued, the mare hanging on every word. "And so I set off, to find out the rest of the story, I came here to figure out everything the alicorns had left out. Don't think for a second that my friendship towards you or anypony else in this town is fake though. All my feelings have been sincere and wholehearted."

"I-I believe you, I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." Karilyn suddenly found something interesting to look at on the floor.

"I know, trust is something that must be earned. And I intend to do just that, earn your trust." Everen said, standing up and turning to face her.

She looked up into his face again, at the warm wholesome smile, the beautiful green eyes, the messy light brown mane and the streak of green in it. She lunged forward and pressed her lips against his, making Everen go wide-eyed. He soon relaxed into the kiss though, pressing back in turn. Karilyn pulled away, and looked up at the stallion.

"Please don't leave me." her eyes were wet with tears, her voice shaky.

Everen simply nodded, the pain in his chest nearly unbearable. The two moved back downstairs, leaning into each other.

"Oh, I just remembered that I promised to be somewhere today." Everen said, thinking about the garden.

"Really, where?" Kari inquired, curiously.

"Pine Needles' garden. I should get going." Everen trotted to the door.

"What? the mare exclaimed.

"Hmm? Right! I met Pine yesterday, she's really not so bad once you know her." Everen stated, smiling back at Kari, but not slowing down.

"Seriously?" the pegasus asked, bewildered.

"Yes, she's sweet, if a little off. She's been through alot of pain." Everen elucidated, opening the front door.

"I'm coming with you then. I want to see this for myself." Karilyn trotted quickly to catch up to the stallion.

Everen chuckled a bit as Karilyn came astride him. They cantered through the alleys to the garden, leaning into each other as they went. When they made it to the edge of the garden, Kari paused, uncomfortable. Everen put a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her, she calmed down and continued on. About halfway through the garden, there came a rustling from behind them.

"So, who do I have in my garden today?" came that familiar hissy voice from a tree close by.

Everen turned around and stared at the tree. "I think you know." he said, grinning.

"Everen!" the bat pony screeched, flying from her perch in the tree and tackling Everen with a hug. "You actually came back."

"Of course I did. I even came with a friend." Everen said, surprised by the tackle hug.

Pine looked up, suddenly aware that she was not alone with Everen.

"Oh, hi." she started, timidly. "I'm Pine."

"Karilyn, nice to meet you." the pegasus replied, surprised by the actions of the pony before her.

"Likewise." Pine said, embarrassed by her show of emotion in front of somepony who she doesn't know.

The silence that followed was broken only when Everen spoke up. "Have you ever seen a baby dragon before Piney?" he got up, and revealed Tsunami.

"Woah, that's a rare dragon too! I've only ever seen one adult of that type." Pine exclaimed ecstatically, glad for the change of subject.

"Her name is Tsunami." Everen stated, looking at the infant to make sure she wasn't frightened by this new pony species. She didn't seem at all bothered ny Pine.

"I'll call her Nami for short then." Pine said. "Can I hold hold her?"

"I guess so, but the nickname I've already given her is Tsui." Everen offered over the small dragon.

"I'm still going to call her Nami." Pine grabbed Tsunami, holding her close. Tsui seemed quite content in the bat pony's hooves.

"She likes you, means you're worth trusting." Everen smiled, happy to have another trustworthy friend.

"Oh, really? Hold her for a second please." Pine handed Karilyn the dragon, who took Tsui in her grasp. "Well then, trust this." she tackled Everen again squeezing him tightly.

Everen's hooves were pinned to his sides so he couldn't move, and Pine had a very strong grip. Everen's horn began glowing as he prepared to use a spell. He lifted himself and Pine off the ground and flew them into the nearest tree. Pine loosened her grip enough for Everen to free his hooves, and he began tickling her sides. Pine started laughing in fits and let go of the unicorn with her hooves, but wrapped her wings around him. When Everen started tickling Pine's wings she gasped and let go. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not entirely aware of what had just occurred.

"What was that?" Everen asked curiously, lowering them from the tree.

"My wings are," Pine paused looking for the appropriate word. "Sensitive."

"My apologies for that, I had no idea." Everen said, setting them both on the ground again and trying not to blush.

"I-it's not your fault, I tackled you first after all." Pine responded, blushing.

"You were just having some fun." Everen smiled, comforting her.

"Um, do you have any plans on Friday?" Pine asked, kicking a hoof through the dirt nervously.

"Actually, I was going to go on a date with Kari." Everen answered, coming up with an idea.

"Oh, okay." Pine's voice sounded much more toned down and brooding.

"Were you going to ask me out on a date?" the stallion questioned, stepping closer. "You can tell me, I'll understand." he continued, noticing her hesitation.

"Y-yes, I was going to ask if you'd go on a date with me." the yellow-green mare looked away, scared of what Everen would say next.

Everen looked to Karilyn. "What do think Kari? Would you mind making our date a two-on-one date?"

Pine looked up, beyond stunned, then looked hopefully to the pegasus.

"Hmm, okay, I guess that would be fine." Karilyn said.

"Yay, thank you so much!" Pine screeched, giving the pink mare a hug.

"Okay, okay. Calm down already." Kari managed to keep her balance.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." the bat pony let go and backed up, blushing once again.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a voice from a short distance away.

The ponies all turned to see Raindrop Sky, walking up to them.

"No you're fine." Everen spoke first. "What're you here for Sky?"

"To get Pine's help for your birthday party." she explained, looking between the two.

"Oh, I remember now, Kane asked you to get Pines help at the bakery." Everen thought back to last sunday. "Why do we need Piney to help with my party though?"

"Because she has," Raindrop trailed off, trying to find an accurate word. "Special, talents. The kind that help out with Kane's parties. Piney?"

"When we met yesterday, she requested that I call her Piney, so I am." Everen elucidated, looking back to the bat pony.

"Huh, first time for everything I guess." the yellow mare shrugged it off, moving closer to the group. "Will you help out Pine? Usual payment."

"Of course I'll help, ong as the party's not on friday." she looked at Everen affectionately. "But I want a different kind of payment."

"Hmm? What kind of payment?" Sky asked, surprised. Pine always takes the same payment, what's different this time?

"Oh it won't cost you or Kane anything. Don't you worry about the pay this time. I'll work it out though." Pine giggled, still looking at Everen. "When is the party?"

"It's next saturday. More details later." Raindrop said, following Pine's gaze.

"Keep me posted, I don't want to miss this party." the yellow-green mare finally took her eyes off of Everen, looking back to Raindrop.

"Of course. See you there." the pegasus took off flying.

"So, did you have anything planned for us today, Piney?" Everen asked when Raindrop had left.

"I've prepared a picnic, but I only packed for two. I wasn't expecting you to bring company." she flew up to the tree she was perched in and came back down with a picnic basket.

"That's not your fault. I wasn't expecting her to come with me either." Everen laughed, lighting up his horn.

"Oh, what, so this is my fault?" Karilyn asked in mock offence.

"Pretty much." the stallion smiled at her, he summoned some food from their house, levitating it in front of him. "That should be enough to fill the gap."

"Cool, you seem very adept with magic. What's your special talent anyways?" Pine asked, looking at the three-pointed green shield imprinted on his flank.

"Well, it's, complicated. Can you keep a secret?" Everen questioned.

"Of course Everen." Pine stared deep into emerald green eyes.

"Have a seat then." the stallion laid the picnic blanket on the ground.

Everen recounted the story of how he saved the life of Beatrice and got his cutie mark. When he had finished his story, Pine stared at him in amazement, and even Kari seemed surprised.

"You seriously did that when you were just a little colt?" Pine questioned, mouth agape.

"I knew you'd saved alicorns before, but I didn't know you did that at such a young age." Karilyn astonished by the sceptical that is Everen Shamrock yet again.

"It wasn't me, it was the necklace." Everen stuck out his chest, showing off the accessessory he always wears. "It made the shield, and gave me the heroic impulse."

"Incredible! That's some necklace you have." Pine poked the shield, expecting it to do something. "Can I see the shield?"

Everen looked all around, making sure they were alone. He then created the shield, to the awe of the two mares in his presence. The unicorn let the forcefield dissipate a short while later, not wanting anypony else to see it. Pine and Kari kissed Everen on either cheek, pleased with his display of trust. Pine opened the picnic basket and pulled out the food within.

"Let's dig in." she said, picking up a tulip sandwich.

They ate sandwiches, muffins, and the mares ate a few whole flowers, and Everen summoned some lemonade for them to drink. After they had finished the lunch, Everen and Karilyn helped Pine clean up. And they spent some of the afternoon gardening and tending to the plants, after which Everen and Kari went home so they could start dinner soon.

"That was fun. Are you sure you're fine sharing me on our date friday?" Everen said, looking to the pegasus as they were walking home.

"Yeah, Pine's cool. And, to be honest, you know what, nevermind." Karilyn turned away, blushing profusely.

"Come on what were you going to say. I'll get it out of you one way or another." Everen stated determinedly.

"Oh fine! I, don't just like stallions, okay!" the already pink mare blushed even redder.

"Really? Hmm, never would've guessed." Everen began, a little surprised. "I don't think it matters who you like."

Karilyn's head shot up at the last part. She looked at Everen for a second, and then threw a hug at him, pressing her lips full against his. He kissed back, accepting the embrace, and returning it. They entered the house, and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Not long after there came a knocking at the door. Everen opened the door to see Barley, Wheat, and Sandy from the farm.

Barley had a huge grin on her face. "Hey cousin!"

**Author's Note (in reply to Thundershock Pony): **

First of all, let me thank you for letting me know that you found the breakup emotional. I only have a detailed map of my story up to chapter fifteen, after that I'll just go with the flow, making it up as I go along. But then, that's exactly what I did with Everen's childhood and adolescence, so you already know what me winging it is like. As for this being the best fanfiction you've read so far, it makes me question how many fanfics you've read before, as well as it makes me proud of my own work. And I don't plan to stop any time soon.

My sincere thanks to you, and all my other faithful readers.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Everen stood at the doorway, utterly stunned. Barley stared at him, a huge grin on her face. Wheat was standing beside her a back a bit, smiling as well. Sandy on the other hoof was just sitting there in silence, his face unreadable.

"Turns out, you're our cousin! Isn't that a crazy coincidence?" Barley said, her cream colored fur damp, as though she had taken a shower before coming here, but hadn't fully dried off.

"How?" Everen questioned, he had never been told much of his family tree, so he only knew relatives he'd met.

"I took a look at our heritage book. It turns out that we share a grandfather, grandpa Shamrock." Barley explained, her green eyes sparkling. "Your father is Blaze wood, and he had an older brother. An earth pony who left to start his own farm, and he came here. And he is our father."

Everen had some trouble wrapping his mind around the concept. He had relatives here, of all places. He sat down as he tried to grasp this, the whole ordeal giving him a headache.

"What's all this about?" Karilyn asked as she cantered over, looking concernedly at Everen.

"Apparently, I have relatives I never knew about here." Everen summed up, massaging his temples.

"Seriously? But why wouldn't you know about them?" Karilyn questioned curiously, wiping a forehoof on her white and pink apron.

"Because my parents never really told me too much about my family. Not on my dads side at least." Everen began,rubbing his forehead. "I knew about grandpa Shamrock, I was partially named after him. But for the most part the only relatives I knew were those that I actually met."

"Why wouldn't your parents tell you about your family tree?" Barley inquired, having been taught that there is nothing more important than family.

"I've been asking myself that question for a few years. The only answer I could ever come up with is that there are family secrets that they don't want me knowing about." Everen stood up and looked at his newly discovered relatives. "I hope you don't expect me to join you on the farm."

"I told you so." Barley poked a forehoof at Wheat. "Pay up."

Wheat gave the mare a small bag of bits. The two had apparently made a bet on whether or not Everen would come to live with them on the farm.

"I didn't think you'd come back to the farm with us, but Wheat, on the other hand, did." Barley clarified, she turned to Wheat long enough to stick her tongue out at him in mockery.

Everen stared at Sandy trying to read him, but he couldn't manage it. That foal's expression was indefinable.

"What's up with Sandy?" Everen asked, looking at the colt with concern.

"Huh? Oh, he gets like this when he knows something nopony else knows, or when he makes or discovers crazily coincidental connections." Barley said, giggling a little as she looked at her little brother.

"And how often does this happen?" Everen persisted, curious to learn more about his unicorn cousin.

"More often than it should if ya ask me." Wheat spoke up, finally having something to say. "He's an observant little brat a lot of the time."

"Heh, sounds a little like me. I've always been quite observant, sometimes too much for my own good." Everen chuckled, remembering his childhood, then choking up a bit as he fought back the tears.

"Are you okay Everen?" Kari asked, seeing his expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past." Everen assured her, turning back to the visitors. "It's rather late, maybe you could stay for dinner?"

"That's very kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose." Barley shook her head, holding up a forehoof.

"What do you think Kari?" Everen looked at the pegasus slyly.

"I think it would be a great way to celebrate, Everen having just found family members in place he didn't expect to." Karilyn replied, catching on immediately.

"Well then it's settled, stay for dinner." he looked back to his soon-to-be guests anticipatingly.

"Okay, if you're sure it won't be a problem." Barley stepped through the doorway hesitantly.

"Of course not, make yourselves at home while Everen and I make dinner." Karilyn gestured Everen to the kitchen to get started. "You realize we'll have to go shopping tomorrow right?"

"Yes I do, I look forward to it. It'll give me something to do tomorrow." Everen smiled, bumping into the mare.

"Alright, but you'll have to wait 'till the afternoon if you want to go shopping with me. I have stuff I need to get done." Karilyn giggled, bumping back into Everen.

"I can wait, I have other things I have to do too. I have a feeling I'll be kept busy until the afternoon." the unicorn replied.

"What makes you say that?" Karilyn questioned, an accusing tone in her voice.

"Intuition." Everen answered simply, starting to pull out ingredients.

"Fine, just don't be late. Meet me here when you're ready to go shopping." the mare requested, hoping things will go well tomorrow.

The next morning Everen got out of bed, and got ready for the day, taking a shower and then getting his letters, deciding to find the post office today. Milo had the day off and offered to take care of Tsunami for the day, so Everen left her in Milo's hooves. He cantered out the house, drinking a coffee before he left. He made his way onto main street west, and cantered towards town hall. He made it as far as the clearing around the building, before carelessly cantering into somepony, he helped the mare up, an she brushed her messy lavender mane out of her amber eyes.

"Have we met before." Everen asked, trying hard to remember.

"How should I know?" the earth pony responded, Everen noticing she was blind.

"Wait a minute I remember you, we met back in Mirudloc a few years ago. I never got your name though." Everen stated, waiting expectantly.

"Nor I yours." the mare rebutled.

"Fair point, I'm Everen Shamrock." he said, not bothering to bow this time around.

"I am Jewel Shard. Nice to hear you again." she said, smiling pleasantly.

"Clever, seems like an odd name for an earth pony though, sounds more like a crystal pony name." Everen noted, having met a few crystal ponies in the past.

"That's because my mom is a crystal pony, but my dad's a pegasus." Jewel explained, poking Everen's nose.

"Is there a reason you're touching my face?" Everen questioned, not really bothered by it, just curious.

"It helps me remember ponies. That and I like to poke other ponies' noses." she elucidated, poking his nose one more time before putting her hoof back on the ground.

"Say, do you know where the post office is?" Everen inquired, looking into her bright amber eyes.

"Yes, but I'd have to take you there myself." Jewel answered, closing her eyes for a second.

"Would you please?" the stallion requested, hopefully.

"Sure, right this way." she led Everen down main street south, to a small two story blue-painted building. "This is it, the post office."

"Thanks, I'd ask where you live, but I take it you have to lead me there too." Everen said keeping his eyes on the mare.

"Yup, so, seeya 'round?" Jewel offered halfheartedly.

"I doubt we'll meet again for awhile, so, goodbye." Everen gave her a light kiss on the forehead before cantering to the door of the post office. When he looked back just a moment later, she was gone. Everen went inside and cantered up to the counter, putting the letter on it. "I need these delivered."

"Alright, we'll see right to it." said the mare on the other side of the counter.

"Thank you." Everen said, cantering back out of the building. It wasn't quite time for his appointment yet, so he decided to stop at the bakery for some food. He entered the bakery and for once was not immediately confronted by an employee. He noticed Tia sitting alone at a table, apparently waiting for somepony.

"Are you, expecting someone?" Everen asked as he approached her.

"What? Oh, yeah I've been stood up, again." Tia looked down at the table, sadness clearly visible on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Everen took a seat across from her.

"I guess so, it's just that this is the third time in a row I've been stood up." Tia held back tears as she spoke. "This is why I had given up on dating before."

"Hey, I might not know what you're going through, but I know pain that can come from love." Everen started, taking one of Tia's hooves is his. "And I'm not gonna sugarcoat it and say that everything is going to be okay, or that it gets easier as time goes by. Because it never gets easier, not for me at least." he continued, on the verge of tears himself. "Love is a battlefield where anything goes, there are no rules. Love is cruel, and sometimes a very dark place." the stallion looked down for a moment before looking up, raising Tia's face so that their gazes met. "But once you've found love that pure and true, you'll never want to give it up. Because it is the sweetest feeling you will ever get, and you will have to struggle to get there." at this the pegasus started to cry, but she wasn't sure if it was from sadness or happiness. "And even then the war is not over, you will have to fight to keep your love alive. Just remember to never forget what you're really fighting for." and with that, Everen began to cry, old memories coming back. The time he spent in Mirudloc, the relationships he had, the love he shared. All of it was gone now, left behind, just a memory. The two of them shared their tears together, crying until Candy came up to take their order.

"Is this a bad time?" Candy asked, observing them.

"No, no I think we're fine." Everen managed to pull himself together.

"Alright then, may I take your order?" the earth pony took out her notepad, holding the pen in her mouth.

"I'll just have a blueberry cobbler and a water." Everen said helping Tia regain control of herself.

"And I guess I'll have a banana nut muffin and some hay fries." Tia added, not making eye contact with candy.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your water." Candy trotted off, Everen trying, and failing, to not stare.

"Caught ya." Tia giggled. "Thinking naughty thoughts, are we?

"Not in the slightest, I just have an appreciation for Candy's slender figure." Everen came back, not even trying to deny he was staring.

"Yeah, sure, keep yelling yourself that." Tia scoffed, mocking him.

"Shut up." Everen said, looking into Tia's orange eyes.

The two of them shared a laugh, and then sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you wanna do something after this?" Tia inquired, looking at Everen.

"Sorry, I have an appointment to get fitted for a suit after this, and then I have to go shopping with somepony to restock the fridge at home. You can come to my party this Saturday though." Everen offered, realizing that Tia probably wouldn't know about it just yet.

"Oh sure, where is it?" the mare asked, all the more pleased to be invited by Everen rather than Raindrop like she usually is.

Everen wrote down his address and handed it to her. "It's here, at my home. Hope to see you there."

"I look forward to it." Tia responded, sipping her smoothie.

"Here's your water Everen, your food should be ready soon." Candy popped up, surprising both of them.

"Thanks Candy." Everen took a drink of his water.

Candy went back into the kitchen, Everen resting his head on his hooves as he watched her go.

"Thinking about asking her out?" Tia questioned, all too noseily.

"No I've already got a date tomorrow." Everen stated, forcing himself to look away.

"I hope you're not taking them here. You can barely keep your eyes off of Candy. Can't say I blame you though, that's one good-looking mare." Tia looked to the kitchen doors as Candy came back out with their food.

"Wait, are you thinking about asking Candy out?" Everen rose an eyebrow inquisitively, lifting his head off the table.

"No, I'm only interested in stallions. I just know when guys find a mare attractive." she explained, watching Candy canter over with the tray on her bum.

"Okay then." Everen said, not totally convinced.

Tia glared daggers at Everen in response. He merely smiled, unbothered. After they finished their food, the two of them paid for the meal and went outside.

"Seeya Saturday." Tia waved as she cantered off to her weather tower.

"See you then." Everen trotted off, wanting to be early for his appointment. He arrived at Layla's boutique a short while later, Everen opened the door and cantered in, to see a light brown mare with a pink and purple mane, trying on a catsuit. She saw the stallion enter and stared at him with her sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Everen asked, staring into the mare's blue eyes.

"Not at all. In fact, I'd say you're right on time." she said, approaching Everen slowly, a lustful look on her face.

"Um, I should go." Everen stepped back, not sure what else to do.

"Nope." with alarming speed, the mare was behind Everen, shutting and locking the door. She got uncomfortably close to Everen, the unicorn too stunned to run away. "Wanna have some fun? I promise to go easy on you."

The mare was suddenly pulled away from Everen and lifted off the ground, carried by an aura of orange magic.

"Honestly, Catalina, Do you have to throw yourself at every other stallion you meet?" came a familiar voice with a Trottingham accent. "What am I going to do with you?"

"But sis' he's cute. And I like the cute ones." the floating mare whined, making swimming motions to try to get at him. "Lemme go Layla."

"Not until you promise to stop this, at least for now. He's currently MY customer." Layla held the struggling pony away from Everen.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Catalina said, halfheartedly.

"Secret promise." Layla said, lowering Cat in front of her, and they both lowered their front hooves, Layla touching her horn to Cat's forehead, then shaking their rear ends a little bit. Layla let go of her sister, and she stood there calmly. Everen was wary nonetheless, not trusting this.

"Ready for your fitting Everen?" Layla turned her attention to Everen, pulling out some measuring tape.

"Whenever you are. I take it this is your sister then." Everen only took his eyes of the mare for a second, before looking back to her, slightly paranoid.

"Yes, why don't you introduce yourself. Like a normal pony, please." Layla looked back to the earth pony.

"Ugh, fine. Hi I'm Catalina Heartstorm, and I'm a model." she said, striking a rather suggestive pose.

"I'm Everen Shamrock." the stallion said with his customary bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed, really I am." Catalina replied, moving a bit closer.

"Right this way Everen." Layla pulled Everen along, leading him up onto the pedestal. "Stand up straight, I want to see good posture."

Layla began taking Everen's measurements, meanwhile Everen spotted Catalina sneak outside. He wasn't sure why she would do that though. But he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

"Alright, that's the last measurement, you're free to go. I'll have your suit ready to pick up by Monday." Layla took away the measuring tape and let Everen step off of the pedestal.

"Thanks Layla, I'll be back then to get it." Everen made for the door, bracing himself for what he feared would happen.

"Farewell Everen." Layla moved into her back room.

Everen exited the building and shut the door behind him. Almost as soon as he did, he felt a body press against his side. The unicorn looked to see Catalina leaning heavily on him.

"Hey there cutie. How's about you me home with you." the mare nuzzled his neck, causing him to shudder involuntarily and uncomfortably. "I promise I'll be a good girl, mostly."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but I already have plans tonight." Everen said stepping away from her.

"Think there's room for one more in those plans? I'm not too picky." Cat persisted, moving after Everen.

"Sorry, I don't think so." the stallion continued to move away.

"Well, can you double check, for me?" she batted her eyelids, further pursuing Everen.

"Um, uh, I," Everen stuttered, not sure what else he could say without lying. "I live in a lodgers home, I wouldn't want to keep them up."

"Oh, then we can just wear gags, it'll be fine." Catalina pressed herself against Everen again.

"I really shouldn't, maybe, some other time? And not at my place." Everen backed off.

"Okay, but the longer you wait, the more I'll press." the mare stopped, letting up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Everen said before galloping away, taking his window of opportunity before it closes. He went straight home, coming through the door panting.

"What happened to you Everen?" Kari asked when she saw him.

"Do you know Layla Firestorm?" Everen asked between breaths.

"The fashion designer? Yeah." Karilyn answered, not sure where this was going.

"Do you know her sister?" Everen huffed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, I see. You might as well give yourself up as soon as you can." Karilyn stated, looking somewhat bemused. "She always gets to sleep the whatever stallion she has her eye on at the time."

"Way to reassure me, thanks for that." Everen said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that she always wins in the end. She's very crafty, creative, and quick to think." she said, laughing a bit at Everen's expense.

"Would she sleep with somepony's colt-friend?" Everen questioned, trying to find a way out.

"She'd just sleep with both of them, as she probably said, she's not too picky." Kari explained, to Everen's dismay.

"Well what if somepony had two mare-friends?" the unicorn got an idea.

"I don't know, that might off balance her a bit. What're you suggesting?" Karilyn questioned, staring at the stallion. Everen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well that might work, if you can make that happen." the pegasus caught on, seeing his plan.

"I think I can manage it." Everen stated confidently.

"So are you ready to go shopping?" Kari asked, moving to the door.

"Yeah let's go." Everen finally caught his breath, moving back out of the house.

They went to the open market on main street west, they went to the fruit, vegetable, grain, and sweets stalls, buying necessary foods for breakfasts and dinners. When they had everything they needed, they went back home and put away all of the food. Afterwards they made baked potato soup for them and Milo.

"That was amazing, you two make a really good team when you cook together." Milo complimented, licking the inside of his bowl.

"Thanks, I think we'll be making most of the meals from now on." Karilyn stated, happy to spend more time with Everen.

"Yeah, well, I'd better get to bed, I've got a great day planned for tomorrow." Everen said, picking up Tsunami and moving for the stairs.

"Hang on a sec though." Karilyn trotted over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Everen kissed her back, then went to his room.

Everen got in bed, putting the dragon at the foot of the bed as usual, on her own little pillow. And they were both soon asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Everen was in what he guessed to be the ethereal plane, also known as the dreamscape, dimension of dreams. He looked around, pretty sure he knew how he got here, but not sure where the source was._

"_Luna? Where are you?" he asked into the endless void of the dreamscape._

"_I am here." Luna appeared as though a veil were being removed from in front of Everen. "Tis good to see you again."_

"_The feeling is mutual. I am curious as to why you pulled me into the ethereal plane." Everen said, staring at the alicorn's beautiful mane._

"_Twas not I that brought you here. I came to discover how you had managed to enter the realm of dreams." Luna replied, looking around concernedly. "Alicorns alone have the ability to enter here of their own accord. All others must be taken in and guided by an alicorn or transform into an alicorn, or they will be forever lost in the endless veils of dreams."_

"_I wonder who brought me into the dreamscape then." the unicorn brought a hoof to his chin, unsure of who would go to the trouble of dragging him here._

"_Tis fortunate I found you so quickly. I am exceptionally skilled at navigating the ethereal plane." Luna's eyes suddenly turned to a solid glowing white. "I will return you to your corporeal body, and try to find you sent you here."_

"_Thank you ever so much Luna. Please let me know if you find out who it was." Everen requested, questions flying through his mind faster than Kane during the Monday morning rush._

_"Farewell Everen, and Beatrice sends her regards, she seems worried about you." Luna took flight, Everen moving away from her as he reentered the material plane._

Everen sat bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around his room, making sure he was in the right place. Everen got out of bed, stepping into his boots and putting on his vest. He put Tsunami on his back and came downstairs to the aromas of Karilyn's cooking. Everen entered the kitchen and grabbed a few turquoise stones out of a bowl on the counter, feeding the dragon while Karilyn fixes breakfast. Everen sat down at the table once the food was ready, Karilyn serving him, and Milo, who had come downstairs while Everen was feeding Tsui.

"Ready for our date Everen?" Karilyn asked when they had both finished their meals.

"Yeah, lets stop by Pine's garden, and then we'll be off to the Jazz club." Everen replied, standing up.

"Alright, just hope we don't run into Cat on the way." she warned Everen, getting out of her chair as well.

"I know. I'll have to keep an eye out for her." the stallion moved to the door.

"I might help out with that." Karilyn began, a smirk forming on her face. "Or not, it should be interesting to see you flustered."

"I don't think you'll need to help. I can be very observant when need be." Everen said confidently, holding the door open for the mare.

"If you say so." she exited the house, flicking her tail at Everen as she passed.

They arrived at Pine's garden a short while later, no sign of Catalina on the way. Pine flew out of her tree, landing on Everen's other side and leaning into him. Her mane, which is generally messy, seemed a bit more tame than usual.

"Hey there Everen, time for our date?" the bat pony questioned, nuzzling Everen's cheek a little, and petting Tsunami as she did so.

"Yup, ready to go?" Everen shuffled a little, not used to having mares leaning on both his sides.

"Sure thing. Where are we going anyhow?" Pine giggled like a school filli, excited to be on her first date ever.

"The jazz club. I have no idea where it is yet though, so I'll need you two to guide me." Everen scratched the back of his head.

"Well it looks like you'll be relying on Kari then, cause I have no idea how to get there either." she started, nervously. "I rarely leave my garden."

"That's fine, as long as you know the way Kari." the unicorn looked questioningly at her.

"You're so feathering lucky I have a reason to go there every so often." the pegasus rubbed her forehead, at a loss.

"I know I'm lucky, I'm going on a date with two beautiful mares." Everen complimented, bumping into each of them respectively.

"Aww, thanks." came Pine, pulling her wings forward to try and hide her blushing face. Karilyn said nothing, just sighed in exasperation.

Karilyn led the way through the alleys and streets to the jazz club, in the same part of town as Raindrop's weather tower. They reached the entrance to the club and were confronted by a brown pegasus stallion wearing a suit and tie. His black mane was well groomed, with a streak of indigo in it, his tail was a little messier though. The stallion stared into the eyes of Everen.

"Hmm, I see." he said, looking at Everen.

"See what?" the unicorn inquired, detecting something odd about this pony.

"I see that you're a very different pony. Very curious, oh, but where are my manners." the stallion rambled, shaking his head to regain his senses. "My name is Blaxe J." he offered a hoof to Everen.

"I am Everen Shamrock." he replied taking the hoof and shaking it.

"Wait, 'J' as in the name, or the letter?" Pine asked, to the bewilderment of the black-maned stallion.

"You might just be the first pony to ask me that question." Blaxe said, staring into Pine's eyes. "'J' as in the letter."

"Does it stand for something?" Kari inquired.

"Not as far as you'll ever know." Blaxe answered, now staring at her now. He looked down at his watch, pushing button on the side of it. The watch began to glow with an eerie indigo light, Blaxe's eyes glowing the same color. "Well that sure is curious, I'm going to enjoy watching how this all goes. Cute dragon by the way."

"All what, what are you talking about?" Everen questioned, suspicious.

"Hm? Oh, never mind me, just thinking out loud." Blaxe responded, waving a hoof. "You can go on inside now."

"You're holding out on something, and you rest assured, I'll figure out what it is." Everen promised, poking the stallion's chest. "But for now I'm on a date, so I'll deal with you later." he led the way into the jazz club, holding the door for his dates. They all sat down in a booth together, Everen in between the two mares. Tsui climbing onto Kari's head and curling up. A moment later a zebra was passing by their booth, when stopped as he noticed Karilyn.

"Oh, hello Karilyn, good to see you. What's going on?" he greeted the mare, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh hey Zetern. I'm on a date with Everen here. He's our newest lodger." Karilyn waved at the pony, obviously familiar with him. "Everen, this is the other lodger I was telling you about, Zetern."

"Pleasure to meet you, Zetern." the unicorn said, looking curiously at the zebra.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm not talking in rhymes." Zetern expected this, having received the same question many times before. "It's takes effort, but I don't have to talk in rhymes if I don't want to."

"I never knew that, I'll keep that in mind." Everen nodded in understanding. "Why do you not like to speak in rhymes though?"

"I, have my reasons." he said, cryptically.

Everen didn't press the matter, he doesn't know this pony well enough to get an answer out of him.

"I'll be going then, time for me to get to sleep." Zetern made for the exit, yawning from a long night. "It was nice meeting you, goodbye."

"Goodbye Zetern." Everen waved his farewell, picking up a program saying what musicians were going to play for the day. "Hey, Note's up next. I didn't know he played here."

"Are you talking about Quarter Note? He's a good musician, don't know much else about him though." Karilyn sat back in the booth, closing her eyes as she listened to the band playing smooth jazz.

"He and I get along rather well." Everen commented, putting a hoof around Karilyn.

"Do you think we can meet him after he plays?" Pine asked, leaning into Everen.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything." the unicorn leaned back into the bat pony.

The three of them sat there and relaxed for awhile, listening to the music. The band went backstage, and Note stepped up, holding his guitar. A plethora of applause erupted as he came onstage and sat down on a stool.

"Thank you, I'll be singing a new song for you today, I hope you like it." he began strumming his guitar and singing in some foreign language Everen didn't lyrics were soft and beautiful, and Note's voice took on a melodious tone. The song induced such a feeling of bliss that Everen almost forgot what it felt like to abandon those you love. He felt more at ease then he had in years. When Note had finished his song, Everen looked around to see most of the room in a relaxed daze, and those that weren't still mesmerized were cheering for the stallion onstage. Everen followed suit, cheering for his friend. Note went backstage to the disappointment of his fans, and Everen looked at the mares on either side of him. Karilyn had become too relaxed to even move. Pine, on the other hoof, looked eagerly at Everen, ready to meet Note. The two of them got out of the booth and made their way to the entrance to backstage, a gray security pony glared at them as they approached.

"I'd like to see Note, I'd say I'm his friend, but you wouldn't believe that." Everen took a step closer, preparing a carefully crafted plan.

"No, I wouldn't. You can't go in there." the bulky stallion put a hoof in front of the door.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Everen inquired, knowing the answer.

The guard looked Everen up and down and scoffed. "Most definitely."

"I don't think you could." Everen stated bluntly.

"Wanna bet?" the stallion asked.

"No." the orange-brown unicorn started, maked the guard raise an eyebrow. "Cause I don't like to take advantage of ponies." he finished, grabbing the pony's forehoof and shoulder flipping him. The guard hit the ground hard, and had the wind knocked out of him.

Everen opened the door and held it for Pine, and together they cantered in, leaving the guard behind. They found Note without too much trouble and moved over to him.

"Hello Everen, good to see you." Quarter Note greeted his friend, looking at him curiously. "How'd you get past the guard?"

"Oh, I, dealt with him." Everen explained vaguely, pulling Pine forward. "This is Pine Needle, she wanted to meet you."

"I believe we've met once before." Note closed his eyes in thought. "Ah, yes, I remember. I walked into her garden, and she threatened to rip my head off and lick up the blood."

"Oh, right, sorry about that, I was in a really bad mood that day." Pine chuckled nervously, scratching behind her ears. "And I didn't want anypony to get close to me then."

"What changed that then?" Note questioned, wondering what in the name of equestria could turn someone from threatening to tear off somepony's head, to openly searching for new friends.

"I met Everen." Pine elucidated, looking at the unicorn affectionately.

"Wow, how'd you manage that Everen?" Note asked, incredulous.

"I'm just good with ponies." Everen explained, shrugging. "I know how ponies think, feel, act. And I know how to get past anyones' walls."

"Well, that must be a useful skill." the caramel colored gentlecolt commented.

"You have no idea." Everen replied, grinning.

"Hey I'm going to go to the studio a little bit later, would you like to come with me?" Note offered, all too ready to spend some time with him.

"Sure just let me know when you're going." he accepted the invitation. "I'll get back to my seat now." he turned around and added in a whisper to Pine. "Before the guard recovers."

Pine giggled a bit and they left the backstage area, stepping over the body of the security pony. They got back into their booth and Karilyn looked at them.

"Where were you?" she inquired accusingly.

"We went backstage to see Note." Everen said nonchalantly, picking up the program again.

A few moments passed and Everen looked up from the program, to see Azure Streak sitting at a table not far from where he was sitting. Everen stayed calm, if he panicked it would draw unwanted attention. He looked left and right, searching for best way out.

"Karilyn, Pine, do you remember the story I told you? How I defeated Azure Streak?" Everen asked, ready to move at a moments notice.

"Of course, why?" Karilyn replied, thinking back to that morning.

"Look over there." Everen nodded in Azure's direction.

"Oh no." Karilyn's eyes widened in fear. "What should we do?"

Everen looked into her eyes, formulating a plan. "You knew who he was when I first mentioned his name. That says that he holds some renown." Everen grinned, his plan ready. "You can distract him somehow, appease to his ego. Me and Pine will make for the exit, I'll wait outside for you and Note."

"Note?" the pegasus stared at him, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm going to go with him to the studio." the stallion explained, realizing again that she wasn't there.

"Oh,okay." Karilyn looked down, a bit disappointed.

"You can come along if you like. I didn't intend to cut our date short." he put a hoof under Kari's chin, raising her head.

"I would like that." she stated, kissing Everen's cheek.

"Can I come too?" Pine asked, feeling left out.

"Of course you can Piney." Everen said, smiling warmly at the mare.

"Yay, thank you." Pine nuzzled Everen's cheek affectionately, wrapping her hooves around his neck.

"Alright, ready?" the unicorn asked the two mares.

"Ready." they said in unison.

Karilyn got out of the booth and moved towards Azure, creating a cleverly thought out plan to distract Azure. She reached his table, getting his attention. "Come here often?"

Everen and Pine moved to the door calmly. When they were outside, they moved to the side and waited a couple of minutes. Karilyn galloped out of the club a while later, looking rather alarmed. Note followed behind also at a gallop.

"What happened?" Everen questioned, noticing their haste.

"Azure tried to come onto me, even after I rejected him." Karilyn began to explain. "Note came in attempting to get him off of me, and Azure didn't take it well. We should start running."

"Let's be on our way then." Everen turned around and started galloping off in the direction of the studio, taking every covered road he saw, never running in a straight line for long. Everen smiled, remembering the old days, back in Mirudloc. It felt like old times running through alleyways with his friends. And he almost cried as he thought of this. When they made it to the studio Note opened the front door and let them all in, shutting the door behind him.

"Think we lost him?" Karilyn asked, worried.

"For now at least, he's very fast going in a straight line, but he doesn't corner very well." Everen elucidated. "I noticed that when I saw him fly off before."

"What exactly does that mean?" Note inquired.

"Oh, right. I forgot not everyone here knows the story." Everen cringed, it looked as though at this rate, everypony would hear his story before he found out what brought him here in the first place. "Can we go somewhere more private? If I'm going to tell you this story, I don't want anypony else to listen in."

"Sure, follow me." Note trotted off to the basement, moving into the nearest room. After shutting and locking the steel door behind them, Note took a seat in an office chair. "So, what's the story?"

Everen took a seat across from his friend, Pine and Karilyn taking seats nearby. Everen recalled the stories of how he got his cutie mark, and then how he saved the princesses lives at the Summer Sun Celebration. He told how he came to discover where Coldurim is and why he came here. They sat in complete silence for a few moments before Note spoke up.

"So you're only here to figure out what happened all those years ago, what are you going to do after that?" he asked, concernedly.

"I don't know. It depends on what I've unveiled." Everen answered, looking at the floor, his ears drooping.

"Well, we should hang out more, in case you're not going to be here much longer." Note replied, smiling.

"You, still trust me?" Everen rose his head, his ears perking up immediately.

"I don't see a reason not too. Yes you lied, but I believe you had good reason in this case." Note started, getting out of his chair. "I say we can still be friends."

"Thanks, Note. I'm glad to have a group of friends I can trust." Everen got up as well sighing in relief. "Shall we head upstairs?"

"Yeah, Remix'll be expecting me." Note made for the door and led the way to his usual room.

Remix was sitting in his chair, looking at the door expectantly. "That was an interesting story Everen." he said, knowingly.

"What?" Everen took a step back, wondering how Remix could've found out.

"Dangit Remix! I told you to take down those hidden cameras and microphones!" Note yelled, frustrated.

"Oh relax Note, I was gonna do that today." Remix sat back in his chair, smirking.

"Like hay you were! If you actually intended to take them down, you wouldn't have eavesdropped on us!" the musician continued, in an uproar. He looked back to see Everen's downcast face. "Don't worry Everen, Remix won't tell anypony. Despite his many faults, he is capable of keeping a secret."

Everen looked at the DJ for confirmation of this, he nodded in response and moved a hoof across his lips to show that his lips are sealed.

"Alright, so that makes four ponies who know my secret. Not including the three colts from last Monday." Everen sighed, wondering how many more ponies would find out before he found the information that brought him here in the first place.

"What three colts?" Kari stared at the unicorn incredulously.

"Sandy was one of them, the colt that turned out to be my cousin. He and his friends cataloged my cutie mark and the story of how I got it." he elucidated, massaging his forehead.

"Oh, them." the pegasus giggled, remembering when they wrote down her cutie mark story. "I know the colts."

"Pretty much everypony in town knows them." Remix clarified, looking at the vinyl record wearing headphones on his flank.

"They've recorded the cutie marks of a good portion of ponies in town." Note added, observing his own cutie mark, a musical note on a sheet of paper.

"Not me, I don't think I've ever met them." Pine chimed in, turning to show off her own cutie mark, an unidentifiable seed.

"But that makes sense, you make yourself rather difficult to approach." Note commented, thinking about his prior encounter with the bat pony.

"Oh, yeah. That's my fault." the mare scratched her head, feeling awkward. "Where could I find them?"

"You can find each of them at a different location." Remix began, getting her attention. "Sandy lives on the farm, Spear lives in Sugar Cane Bakery, and Ice can usually be found at Kane's coffee shop, helping out his older brother."

"I thought that he might've been Kane's little brother. With the similar appearance and same last name. I didn't want to say anything though." Everen said, marveling at the coincidence.

"Yeah, it's not hard to put two and two together." Karilyn laughed, looking around at the group of strangers. All but two of whom were brought together by one stallion. She saw a great friendship growing between them all.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Remix inquired, his stomach grumbling.

"Starving." Pine said.

"I could eat." came Karilyn.

"Sure, where should we eat?" Note asked.

"How about Sugar Cane Bakery, we could introduce Pine to Spear Mint." Everen suggested, wanting to take the lead on this one.

"Sounds good." Remix commented, having not eaten there in awhile.

"Alright, let's get going then." the unicorn opened the door, holding it for the others.

Remix locked the door and they all headed off towards the bakery, engaging in small talk as they went. They talked about Note's music, about recent dreams they'd had, about Pine's garden and how in equestria she manages it, about Tsunami and how Everen came to be her surrogate father. They shared laughs, opinions, secrets, and they had a grand old time. When they finally reached the bakery, Azure was standing at the entrance, and he spotted the group. His eyes widened in surprise and outrage, how had Everen located Coldurim, how long had he been here, how were these ponies trusting him? Azure lunged forward at Everen, intent to knock him out. But Remix was in front of the unicorn in an instant, knocking the pegasus aside like it was nothing. Azure recovered in time to land on his hooves, and he turned to face the group of ponies now surrounding Everen defensively.

"How can you protect that menace? He protects alicorns, and opposes our military!" Azure shouted, infuriated.

"He opposed you, and he defended those who couldn't defend themselves. How can YOU possibly villainize that?" Note responded accusingly.

"And how can you justify attacking alicorns who can't use their magic to defend themselves?" Remix added, glaring at the stallion. "There is no honor in a one-sided battle."

"But I guess you wouldn't know anything about honor though, would you." Karilyn spat, spreading her wings to further conceal Everen. "Born and raised a killer. How many helpless alicorns lives' have you stolen away?"

"People like you are the reason I hid away in my garden behind a terrifying mask for so long. I despise those with a foul moral compass that think they're in the right." Pine joined in, flying just above the others. She bared her fangs threateningly, ready to defend the first real friend she's had in years. "And I may have just met all of these ponies this week, but I'm prepared to protect them with my own life."

Azure backed up a bit, looking genuinely scared. "I'll be back for you, count on it." he flew off at top speed, back to the barracks.

"Wow, I can't believe you all just did that for me." Everen said, dumbfounded.

"Of course man, we'd be pretty bad friends if we didn't stand up for eachother." Remix grinned, satisfied with the situation.

"Still, thank you all for that. I don't know what I would've done in that situation on my own." Everen looked around at his friends, proud to know each of them.

"You would've kicked his flank like the last time you saw him." Karilyn stated, confident in her friend.

"Yes, but then the citizens would run me out of town." he turned to Karilyn, shaking his head a bit.

"Are we just gonna stand around all day? My stomach's eating itself over here." Remix chuckled, getting everyone to laugh.

Everen was the first to say something after Remix's joke. "I think things I'm going to enjoy the next few days."


	15. Chapter 15

"WAKE UP!" Everen fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Geez, Kari. Did you have to yell?" Everen sat up, rubbing his head.

"Yes, actually. You wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you gently." Karilyn gave the stallion a stern look.

"Oh, one of those nights then. Sorry about that." Everen smiled nervously, standing up.

"It's fine, just go apologize to our guests." the pegasus sighed, pointing at the door. Kane, Pine, and Candy were standing in the hall

"Hey guys, what's up?" Everen put on his vest and boots, putting Tsunami on his back and moving over to his friends.

"It's time to prepare your party Everen." Kane said, holding a clipboard.

"Right, that's today, nearly forgot." the unicorn replied, remembering that today is his birthday.

"Happy birthday Everen." Pine smiled cheerily.

"Thanks Piney." Everen hugged the bat pony,and she moved her wings forward to cover their faces as she kissed him.

"Consider that a bonus birthday present." the mare whispered in his ear.

Everen merely smiled in response, looking around to see if the others had guessed at Pine's intent. Candy and Karilyn seemed to know what Pine did, but Kane was oblivious.

"Shall we head downstairs then?" Everen turned to face the stairs, leading the way into the living room. Kane followed behind but the girls stayed back to have a private chat.

"Hello Everen, good to see you again." came that Trottingham accent that Everen knew all too well by now.

"Hello Layla, a pleasure, as always." he turned and bowed, then looked straight back up in alarm. Layla didn't come alone.

"Hey there handsome. I heard it was your birthday, so I got you a little something. You can open it now we can go right back upstairs to your room." giggled the vixen named Catalina, pressing herself against the stallion.

"Ahaha, I think I can wait to open it." Everen backed off, looking to Kane. "What's the plan?"

"Well Layla's on decorations, Candy's catering, Remix is the entertainment, and Note will perform when it's time to calm the party down." Kane began examining his clipboard. Meanwhile Catalina was moving closer to Everen. "Grey and Pine are on security detail, Raindrop is taking care of extra things, Umbra's on lookout, and Blaxe and Tia handed out invites."

"Wait, Blaxe? I met him yesterday." Everen tried to keep his distance from the earth pony, but the name of the pegasus from the jazz club froze Everen in his tracks. "I need to see him again. Will he be here?"

"I don't know, Blaxe kind of does his own thing, and goes where the wind takes him." Kane explained, scratching his head. "He's one of the only ponies on the defensive force that isn't bound to the city."

"I have to hope he shows up then, the sooner I see him the better." the unicorn responded, Catalina had caught up to him by now, and was nuzzling his neck.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" came a voice from the stairs.

Cat froze, recognizing the voice. She turned to see Pine coming down the stairs, an angry expression painted on her face. Fear was clearly visible on the earth pony's face. Pine spread her wings and flew over to them.

"That stallion is currently dating me and Kari." she started, glaring down the mare. "So back, off."

"O-okay." Catalina slowly moved away from Everen, terrified of the bat pony.

Pine nodded firmly and then turned to the unicorn, kissing his cheek quickly.

"That was nice timing Piney." Everen sighed, brushing his a lock of his mane out of his eye. "Glad you're on security."

She smiled, happy to please Everen. Her red eyes glowed for a second and she looked to the front door, right as Wheat, Barley, and Sandy came in.

"Are they on the list?" Pine asked not recognizing the ponies.

"They're welcome here, they're blood related family." Everen cleared up, cantering over to greet them. "Hey there, glad you could make it."

"We had planned to bring more of the family, but since you've only met the three of us, I thought it'd be an unwelcome surprise if we brought more." Barley said, looking left and right. "Where do we set the gifts?"

"On the dining room table is fine I guess." Everen noticed the small pile of presents already on the table.

"Alright, we'll just set these down and be right back." and with that they moved to the table.

Remix and Note came through the door then, trotting up to Everen and giving him bro-hugs.

"Happy birthday Ev." Remix cantered off placing his present on the table.

"Happy birthday." Note said, following Remix.

Everen smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, he trotted in to find Ice Mocha and Spearmint making a mug of coffee with a peppermint stick in it.

"Hey Everen, we made you a special peppermint mocha as our gift to you." Ice explained picking up the mug.

"Hope you like it." Spear piped in, grinning ear to ear.

Everen took the mug in his magic and sipped it. "This is delicious! Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ice swelled with pride, glad that he and Spear's beverage was appreciated.

"Now get out there, the guests are showing up." Spear pointed to the door.

Sure enough, there were ponies coming in, some of which Everen didn't recognize. Everen moved to greet the newcomers. There was a yellow and blue splotched pegasus stallion with a short-cut mane and tail of the same color named Sparky Shock, a pink earth pony mare with a carefully styled magenta mane and tail by the name of Rose Quartz, and a green unicorn mare with a light-green muzzle, green and light-green mane and tail, cut simply to be easily managed, her gray eyes shone with intelligence, her name was Glade Green, and lastly an orange pegasus stallion with a mane and tail of red-orange with yellow-orange in both of them, his red eyes gleamed like rubies, he went by the title Phox. Also in the crowd was Raindrop and Tia. Remix set up his turntable, hooking it up to a couple of speaker towers. He began paying dubstep music to get the party started. Everen was socializing and having a great time. After a lunch of carrot-dogs and hay-burgers, candy brought out the spectacular cake, an image of Everen's cutie mark on top of it. They didn't bother singing the birthday song, Everen having requested it, and he blew out the candles. Once the cake was finished they moved on to the dining room table so Everen come begin opening his presents. The first gift was immensely heavy, Everen opened it to find a specially crafted piece of armor, it was shaped exactly to fit his tail.

"This must be Grey's gift." Everen chuckled, deciding to try on the armor later.

Everen opened the next gift to find a bag of coffee beans. "Thanks Kane." Everen looked to Kane.

"That's my premium roast. It's the highest quality stuff I own." Kane grinned, proud of himself.

The next two presents were a can a gel and a leather jacket that had a fair number of pockets. Raindrop and Layla popped up then.

"The jacket's from me." said Layla. "I noticed you have you're own little style. So I thought I'd give you something to help you mix it up a little."

"And the gel's from me. I realize it's not easy to find in most towns, and it's obvious you need it." the pegasus commented.

"Thank you both, I'm sure to make use of these." the stallion nodded, grateful.

The next few items were from the new ponies Everen had gotten to meet today. A silver link bracelet with a shamrock embedded in it, some turquoise stones in a small pouch, a grey cloth tie. In the next large box was a modified scythe. Wheat stepped up, taking his credit for that gift.

"You'd be surprised how useful a scythe can be." Wheat smiled, satisfied.

"I know, I've seen a farmer use one to defend his fields. You'd be hard-pressed just to get close to him." Everen laughed, closing the box and setting it aside. He decided it would probably be best if he didn't swing it in a crowd of ponies.

Everen then tore the wrapping from a book, a candle with odd markings on it, a set of throwing stars, and a scroll.

Barley spoke first. "The scroll is from me, it's our family tree. I figured you deserve to know more of your family. And the book is from Sandy, he thought you'd find it interesting."

"The candle is from me, the fumes from it will guarantee pleasant dreams. And the throwing stars are from Umbra, hope you have use for them."

"I'll figure something out. Thank you all." Everen exchanged knowing looks with Karilyn, Remix, Note, and Pine.

Everen then got a fedora with a hole for his horn, a bag of bite-size fruit Everen had never seen before, and a longsword.

"The hat is my gift." Tia provided. "Hat shopping for you was murder cause of that horn of yours."

"The fruit is from my garden, it's completely unique. Plus it currently only grows in Coldurim." Pine added, draping a wing over Everen's back and hugging him with it.

"And the sword is, predictably, from me." Karilyn said on Everen's other side. "Obsidian handle, with a blade of smelted fell iron and angelic silver."

"How's it even possible to smelt those together?" Everen sounded astonished. Fell iron and angelic silver should never touch, let alone be melting and mixed together.

"Because of the obsidian, something about the handle allows the two metals to mix safely." Karilyn explained. "Imagine what that sword is capable of though."

"I am, and it kind of scares me to think about it." Everen looked at the sword in awe. "But at the same time, I'm exhilarated."

"It has that kind of effect on ponies." Kari stated, breathing into Everen's neck as she nuzzles it.

"Thank you." Everen turned and kissed the mare. "And thanks for the hat and the fruit Tia, Pine."

Next came a journal, a portable music player with built-in earbuds, a gossamer black cloak, Everen found that he had trouble keeping his eyes on the garb, and a yellow and orange egg.

"First off, why is it hard to keep my eyes on this cloak?" Everen began. "And second, is that a phoenix egg?"

"Yeah that's a phoenix egg, a couple days away from hatching too." Phox said, his melodious voice making sound as though he is singing. "I have a hatchery for them."

"The cloak is enchanted. It makes it so that ponies don't want to notice it." Milo elucidated, appearing in the crowd.

"And the journal is from me." Note gave Everen a look that says he knew just what to get Everen.

"And the music pod is from me. I downloaded some of my tracks on it, as well as some of Note's songs." Remix added.

"Thanks guys, I'll be sure to take good care of everything I got today." the stallion looked around at all of his friends.

"You still have to open my gift." Catalina shoved her present in his face.

"Oh, didn't see it, sorry." Everen lied, he had wanted to open that one in private, for fear it might make an awkward situation.

Everen ripped off the wrapping slowly, not too eager to see what was inside. He removed the contents, revealing it to be a dark green skintight jumpsuit. It looked like it was for Everen too.

"I took the measurements Layla took of you and made that myself." Catalina smiled mischievously. "Hope it somehow comes in handy."

"Thanks." the unicorn sounded unsure, having no idea what he could use it for. "And thank all of you for your gifts. I'm glad to have received such a warm reception to Coldurim."

Everen said his farewells as some of the ponies left, a few lingering to say more personal goodbyes. Note, Remix, Tia, and Pine stayed longer, wanting to spend more time with Everen. And Kane dropped off a couple of smaller presents for Tsui, just a fireproof blanket and a toy for her to play with. They helped Everen carry his gifts up to his room, setting them down at the foot of his bed.

"So, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Tia asked, curious.

"No, not tomorrow." Everen replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know a special spot in the caves where we can go swimming. I was wondering if you guys would like to go." she explained, looking around at the other ponies.

"Sounds like fun." Pine commented.

"Sure, cave water can be a bit cold though." Note added, thinking about the last time he went swimming in a cave river.

"Yeah, but with me being a weather pony, I can direct warm breezes into that cave." Tia countered, spreading her wings.

"Well in that case, I'm in." came Remix, examining the throwing stars Everen got.

"Count me in too." Karilyn took the throwing stars out of Remix's hooves, setting them on the desk.

"Alright, I'll be there. What time?" Everen said, putting on his new hat.

"Around noon, so we can go eat lunch together." Tia suggested, looking for ways to spend more time with Everen.

"Okay, where should we all meet up?" the unicorn inquired.

"Let's meet on main street south, it's the most convenient spot." she answered.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Everen asked, wanting to entertain his friends.

"Well I want to have another sparring match with you." Karilyn requested, throwing Everen his new sword.

"Get ready then, anypony else want to spar? We have two extra swords and a scythe." Everen offered, strapping on his new sword.

"I'm a musician not a swordsman." Note shook his head, not one for armed combat.

"I'll just watch, thanks." Remix chuckled nervously, sure he wouldn't be able to keep up with Everen and Karilyn.

"Not unless you have twin blades, it's my weapon of choice." Pine said, observing the phoenix egg on Everen's pillow.

"Well, I'm out then." Tia started. "It'd feel awkward if it were a three-way battle royale."

"Just me and Kari then, okay." Everen put on his armbands and headed up to the roof.

Karilyn went to her room to get suited up, and came up wearing her battle harness and shin guards. The two drew their swords together, crossing them and then bringing them back in close. Karilyn made the first move jumping in the air and swinging a downward slash at Everen. He blocked with his sword, and when the blades made contact a noise like cannon-fire sounded from Everen's sword, and Karilyn was thrown into the sky. She recovered and dove at the unicorn, sword-point first. Everen sidestepped and spun around, swinging his sword in a large arc. The mare moved a hoof up to block the blade with a shin guard. The force of the blow, combined with the special sword, sent her off the side of the roof. She fell for a second, before regaining her bearings and flying around the building coming up behind Everen, tackling him off the roof and falling with him to the street below. She flapped her wings just as they were about to hit the ground, softening the landing. Everen maneuvered his sword around and disarmed Karilyn, dropping his sword as well. He wrapped his hooves around the pegasus and fell to the ground. She put her hooves back around him and they rolled around for a moment before stopping and relaxing, letting go of the other.

"You wanna know something Kari?" Everen asking, looking at the enchanted ceiling.

"What's that?" the mare replied, following his gaze.

"You look really great in that battle harness." he turned his head to look Kari up and down.

"Heh, thanks." Karilyn giggled in response, moving her gaze back to the stallion.

The two stood up and grabbed their swords, Karilyn flying back up to the roof, while Everen teleported to the roof.

"It's getting pretty late, I should really get Tsui to bed." Everen said, sheathing his sword and going back to his room. He put the dragon in bed, said his goodbyes to his friends, and lit the candle he got from Candy, ready for bed.

_Everen looked around the ethereal plane, trying to find the source of what had brought him here a second time. He saw a silhouette of a pony a short distance away, facing the unicorn._

"_Are you the one who brought me here?" Everen asked, taking a step closer to the pony._

"_Don't come any closer. I did bring you here, and I brought you here to tell you to come to town hall. There's something you need to know." the silhouette spoke with a shifting voice, so that it was unidentifiable._

"_Who are you?" Everen questioned, eyes darting left and right, to see if Luna would appear._

"_You will find out when you come to town hall." the pony answered._

"_Alright, but it'll have to wait until Tuesday. I have plans of Sunday and Monday." Everen replied, squinting to see if he could tell what kind of pony the silhouette was._

"_Fine, but be sure to come. I can't stress enough how important this is." the pony looked to the side suddenly. "I must go now, farewell." and with that the silhouette dissipated._

"_I see you are back in the ethereal plane. Were thou talking to somepony?" Luna appeared through the veil then, landing in front of Everen._

"_I was talking to a shadow that claimed to have been the one to have brought me here. I couldn't tell who it was though." Everen said honestly, looking to where the pony was standing._

"_I will continue my search as best as I can manage." Luna began, looking about. "But first I shall return you to your body."_

"_Thank you princess Luna." Everen bowed gratefully. "I hope to see you soon."_

"_Goodbye Everen, I will let you know should I find anything about that silhouette." Luna's horn began to glow, and she sent Everen back to the material plane. And he slept pleasantly the rest of the night._


	16. Chapter 16

Everen woke up to find he wasn't alone in his bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Everen questioned, sitting up.

"Oh, your awake. Good morning." Catalina smiled innocently, sitting up as well so she could nuzzle the stallions neck. "I came in through the front door, you forgot to lock it."

"How long have you been in my bed?" he probed, fearful that Kari might canter in at any moment. "And what are you doing in my bed."

"I've been right by your side most of the night. And I only slept with you, nothing else is fun if you're asleep." the mare explained, giggling as she continued her nuzzling.

Everen let out a sigh of relief, he got up and out of bed, getting dressed in his vest and boots. He put his hat and necklace on and put a towel in his backpack, slinging it over his back.

"Where're you going today?" Catalina asked, getting out of the bed as well.

"Swimming with some friends." Everen started, looking back to the mare. "Including Pine."

"Well, I can still enjoy your company right?" Catalina moved next to the unicorn, leaning into him.

"I suppose you can come along." Everen responded, deciding to give her a chance. "But we're not leaving for the swimming hole until about an hour before noon."

"Good, gives me time to grab my swimsuit." she grinned mischievously. "Where're you meeting up?"

"Main street south." Everen answered, opening his door and looking left and right to make sure nopony was in it. "Come on up to the roof so I can levitate you to the street."

"What for?" The mare inquired, tilting her head before nuzzling Everen's neck again.

"Imagine how it would look if you came downstairs with me." he elucidated, leading the way upstairs. "What would Kari think we were doing last night?"

"I see your point. At least this way I'll feel your magic all over me." Catalina followed Everen, looking forward to it.

They got to the roof and Everen lowered the earth pony to the street below. Catalina waved at Everen and cantered away, going back home. Everen then went downstairs and cantered into the kitchen, Karilyn wasn't in there which meant she was probably still asleep. Everen decided to go knock on her bedroom door, only to discover an unlocked door and an empty room. The window was wide open and Kari's room was a mess. Everen became worried beyond belief, he galloped to the window and searched the sky for any sign of her. Everen didn't see anything that would lead him to Kari, so he hurried to Milo's room and knocked frantically on the door.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up before five?" Milo asked as he opened his door.

"I think someone has taken Kari!" Everen kept his voice level, but it was still full of alarm.

Milo's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Take a look at her room, the door was unlocked." the unicorn started to explain. "And she wasn't on the roof or in the kitchen."

Milo glanced into the mare's bedroom, then met Everen eyes. "We have to find her!"

"I'll get Umbra, you go talk to Kane." Everen galloped out of the house and made haste towards Umbra's tent, Milo running to the coffee shop.

Everen arrived at the tent just as Umbra was cantering out of it. He stopped the earth pony with an outstretched forehoof. "Umbra, I need your help, I believe Karilyn has been taken. Can you please use your resources to find her?"

"Sounds serious, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you should seek the aid of Grey, he should be able to help you in some way." Umbra's voice was calm as could be given the current situation. He went back into his tent for a moment before coming back out with a pouch of bits. "Get going, I'll seek out my informants."

"Got it." Everen galloped at top speed to the barracks, knocking on the door.

A two-tan colored unicorn opened the door, his green mane and tail with a crew cut. "Can I help you?" his dark red eyes gleamed a little as he spoke, giving the impression he was up to something.

"Yeah I'm looking for Grey. Is he here?" Everen inquired trying to peer over the stallions head.

"Not currently, I think he went to see Azure streak in the other barracks." the stallion had a husky voice. "I'm Kinetic by the way, I saw you at the training grounds Tuesday. That was really impressive, not many ponies can land such a solid blow on Grey."

"I'm Everen, and if you think that was impressive, then don't ever get in my way." Everen warned, turning around and starting for the barracks.

Kinetic followed after him then, smelling danger. He loved danger.

"So, what do you need Grey for?" the unicorn asked, curiously.

"You of my friends has been marenapped, and Umbra Shuriken recommended I seek out Grey's assistance." Everen elucidated, not slowing in the slightest.

"Sounds interesting, mind if I tag along?" Kinetic questioned, eager to do something fun for once.

"As long as you plan to help me and not hinder my progress." Everen reached the offensive barracks, knocked loudly on the door.

When the door opened a pegasus pony leaped out at the two unicorns. Everen was quicker though, summoning a gust of wind underneath the pegasus and sending him skyward.

"It's a trap! They must've used Karilyn to get to me." Everen growled, trotting into the barracks.

"And yet you continue. This must be a special friend they took." Kinetic guessed,trotting in as well.

"She is, and I'm going to make Azure regret taking her." Everen guaranteed, a grim look on his face.

"Are you sure you can take him? He's almost better than Grey." Kinetic sound intrigued, concerned, and serious all at once.

"I've beaten him before." Everen said, going into the back room of the barracks, which was like a hangar/warehouse combination.

"Really?" Kinetic asked, doubtfully.

"I'm quite serious. When my friends are in danger, nothing will stop me from saving them." Everen scanned the large room, searching for life signs. He sensed somepony on the other side of a pile of boxes. He moved around them to find Kari blindfolded and tied to a chair, Azure streak holding a knife to her throat.

"Checkmate, I win." Azure said, confidently. A smirk growing on his face as a few pegasi lowered from the ceiling.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Everen lit his horn a the knife suddenly turned into a straw.

"What?" Azur shouted in alarm. "What kind of magic is that?"

"I just activated an enchantment. That's not your knife." Everen leaped forward and gave the pegasus a double kick to the chest. "You picked up the knife I left at the training grounds on tuesday. I had enchanted that knife so that, if someone takes it from me in combat, I can turn it into a useless straw." he explained as he put on his modified horseshoes. "Hey Kinetic, think you can take the others?"

"Most certainly." he lit up his horn. Kinetic blasted the nearest pegasus with an invisible force. "You, just focus on Azure."

"Gladly." Everen didn't bother summoning his shield yet, he didn't need it right now.

Azure regained his composure and leapt as high as he could, landing on a box next to him. He jumped off and threw an aerial kick at Everen. The unicorn planted one hoof firmly on the ground and positioned himself so that the kick sent him spinning in place. He came around and punched Azure solidly in the face. Azure was thrown to the ground and Everen waited for him to get up, not wanting to stoop to Azures level. As soon as he was up Everen leaped forward and uppercutted him. at this point Azure was very dazed, Everen picked up the straw and turned it back into a knife, which he used to cut Karilyn's binding's. She removed her blindfold and stood up looking around.

"Time to run, or kick ass?" she asked seeing Azure sprawled on the floor.

"Run." Everen answered, then looked over to the other combatants. "Kinetic, you coming?"

"Yeah, cover me." he retreated to the exit, Everen and Kari galloping there as well.

Everen created a stone slab to fill up the doorway, cutting off the exit. The three of them ran to town hall. But before they could enter, somepony called out to them.

"Hey, are you Everen Shamrock?" the dark blue stallion asked, his green eyes full of intelligence.

"Yes, did Umbra send you?" Everen looked the unicorn over, his slightly managed blue mane and tail suggesting he works alot. He had streaks of white running through his mane and a silver bracelet on his front left forehoof.

"Yes he did. I'm here to inform you that Grey has been captured, but that you shouldn't worry Umbra is calling in a few favors to rescue him." the pony spoke with a rather weak voice. "Trust me, Grey'll be fine."

"I'll take your word for it." Everen looked to town hall, almost as if he was longing to know what lies inside.

"There's still the matter of payment. I gave you quality intel, and now you must tell me something truly worthwhile." the dark blue unicorn said waiting expectantly.

"Alright, but lets get out of the open first, I don't want everypony to hear." Everen moved to a secluded alleyway, making sure nopony was in it. "And I'd like to know your name before I tell you what I'm about to say."

"Digitize, although my friends call me Digi." the unicorn replied, cantering into the alley as well.

"Is it okay if I listen in?" Kinetic asked, following them.

"You helped me to rescue Kari, that makes you alright in my book." Everen complied letting him in. "Just be sure you don't share this information." Everen recounted the story of how he got his cutie mark for what felt like the hundredth time. When he had finished both Kinetic and Digitize were aghast, stunned by what they had just heard.

"You really saved the life of an alicorn when you were just a foal? That's incredible! How'd it feel, I mean that, if you hadn't acted, there'd be one less alicorn n equestria?" Kinetic asked, enthusiastically.

"It felt amazing, I've seldom felt as elated as I did that day." Everen spoke fondly of the moment, missing the past.

"Wait you SAVED the alicorn? I don't understand, that's crazy!" Digitize commented, seeming pretty frazzled about the whole ordeal.

"I wasn't raised here, raised to believe that alicorns are evil. No pony race is inherently evil." Everen explained, trying to console the struggling unicorn. "As for why I did it, it was a heroic impulse. Those aren't rational, they make you do what has to be done."

"O-okay, I think I can come to terms with this now, thanks for clearing that up." Digi sat down, rubbing his forehead.

"I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea. That could be bad for my image here in Coldurim." Everen looked up, it was about an hour 'till noon. "Come on Kari, we've got to get going if we want to go swimming. Goodbye Digitize, Kinetic."

"Lets go then, I don't want to keep the others waiting." Kari left the alley, heading down main street south.

"Do you mind if I tag along? You people are more fun than anypony I know." Kinetic asked, trotting up next to them.

"I don't know, I've already got an unexpected 'tag-along' guest. What do you think Kari?" Everen looked to the mare, waiting for her answer.

"First of all, he knows your cutie mark story. He's in the inner circle, and therefore is welcome to join us." Karilyn started before glaring at Everen questioningly. "And second, what guest?"

"Just please give her a chance, she makes it hard to say no." Everen hesitated, not wanting to explain this morning, or tell a blunt lie.

"Who, is it?" the pegasus' voice deepened threateningly.

"Catalina." Everen stated, not meeting her eyes.

"When did this happen?" Kari inquired, raising an eyebrow. She knew it couldn't have been yesterday, which meant it had to be today.

"She stopped me this morning as I was running to Umbra, I was in a rush so I just said she could come. I didn't have the time to tell her no, that takes too long." Everen lied, having no desire to hurt Karilyn.

"Okay, lets keep going then." Kari turned back to the road.

They strolled down the street, searching for the others, and they spotted Tia, Pine, and Note in front of the post office.

"Hey you two, who's the new guy." Tia noticed them first, waving in their direction. "And where's Tsui?"

"This is Kinetic. he helped me and Kari out of a tight spot today." Everen explained, smiling at the unicorn. "I left Tsui with Milo. She can't swim yet."

"You wouldn't believe what we just went through." Karilyn added, laughing a bit as she looked back on it.

"Well if he a friend of yours he's welcome to come too." Tia said, smiling pleasantly. "And I hope Milo knows what he's doing."

Kinetic steps forward. "Who's the cute mare?" he says, causing Tia's eyes to widen.

"Kinetic, this is Tia, Note, and Pine." Everen gestured to each of them in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you all." the green-maned unicorn moved closer to Tia, taking up her forehoof and kissing it. "Especially you, Tia."

At this Tia blushed. "N-nice to meet you t-too." Tia tripped over her own tongue as she spoke. "I, uh, h-hey Note. Any idea when Remix is getting here?"

"No, why?" Note looked at Everen, grinning.

Everen was grinning as well, the two of them finding this very amusing.

"Because I'd like to get going." Tia regained some composure, but her face was still flushed.

"He should be here soon." Note promised, gazing down to town hall. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Woah, what'd I miss?" Remix inquired, noticing Tia blushing.

"Just our new friend Kinetic flirting with Tia." Karilyn elucidated.

"Nice to meet you Kinetic, I'm Remix." the stallion introduced himself.

"Likewise." Kinetic replied, not taking his eyes off of Tia.

"So, are we going?" Remix asked, glancing around at everypony.

"We're waiting on one more." Everen said, groaning a bit as he did.

"Who is it, I thought we had everyone." Remix questioned, doing a double take on the group.

"Hey there, everypony, sorry if I kept you waiting, I got a little, sidetracked." came a voice from nearby. It was Catalina, a small saddlebag strapped just above her flank.

"What?" Remix's pupils shrank at the site of the mare, his ears dropping.

"Just give her a chance guys, please." Everen lowered his voice so Cat wouldn't hear.

They all shuffled uncomfortably before nodding their consent.

"Thank you." Everen sighed, turning to greet the earth pony. "It wasn't too, long, let's just get a move on." Everen got Tia's attention. "Lead the way."

Without further delay, Tia trotted off to the left of the barracks. They reached a cave at the back wall that led deeper into the mountain. Tia led them inside and through a series of twists and turns that she navigated with expertise. She has clearly been going to this swimming spot frequently. After a while, the ponies began to hear the sound of running water, and soon came upon a pool that had three small rivers flowing in different directions leading out of the cavern. The source of the pool was a waterfall at the left side of the cave.

"The water is spring-fed from right at the top of that waterfall, so it's very clean water." Tia explained, moving to a large boulder to their right. "Any mare who brought a swimsuit can change behind here."

Kari Tia and Catalina all went behind the boulder. They came out a few moments later, Karilyn wearing a one-piece that accentuated her curves. Tia in a plain bikini, but nonetheless attractive to the stallions. And Catalina was wearing a bikini that covered less than the others.

Kinetic leaned over to Everen and whispered into his ear. "Right now, I am SO glad I don't have wings." Everen nodded in agreement, forcing himself to look at their faces.

"Alright, you stallions who have swim trunks can put them on now." Tia said,paying attention to their gazes.

Catalina approached Remix. "See somthing you like?" she asked, getting too close for comfort.

The DJ gulped, paralyzed by the sight of Catalina in her bikini. He threw look at Everen that said 'help me'. Everen got the message and picked up the mare with his magic, levitating her over the water, then dropping her in.

"Hey, what was that for?" Cat yelled when she surfaced.

"You looked like you could use a soak." Everen teased, smirking at the earth pony.

"I'll get you back for that." Cat promised, swimming around the pond.

"Thanks Everen, I owe you one." Remix said, relieved.

"And I'll be sure to collect on that favor." Everen assured him, hanging his towel over a boulder. He then teleported to the top of the waterfall, and he jumped into the pond, manipulating the slash to fly over and hit Kari and Pine.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" the pegasus shouted.

"Well you were just standing around. Are you gonna get in or what?" Everen called back, laughing at her expense.

"Oh you, bet your boots I'm getting in now. C'mere you!" Karilyn galloped into the water, going towards Everen, who began to swim leisurely away.

"Ooh, I want to play too!" Pine exclaimed, flying up and dive bombing at Everen. She hit the pond right next to him and came back up to give the stallion a death-grip hug.

"Hey Piney, we've been through this before you know." Everen used his magic to submerge the two of them, Pine tried to keep her grip tight but Everen got his hooves loose. He tickled her, she let go with her arms and then pulled him in with her wings. Everen bent his neck forward and kissed Pine full on the lips, wrapping his hooves around her. They pulled each other closer, holding kiss for a couple of seconds before going up for air still kissing. By the time they surfaced Kari had gotten right up next to them, pulling the two in joining in on the kiss, turning it into an odd three-way kiss. The others looked on in awe, utterly stunned by the sight. Tia's wings extended and she looked back at them with mixed shock and horror. Nopony noticed yet though, they were too busy looking at the three kissing in the water. Even Catalina was too surprised to do anything but stare. When they broke the kiss the all gazed into each others' eyes affectionately. Then Everen noticed the onlookers and blushed ever so slightly, only enough for Pine and Kari to see it. When they saw him blush they both turned around to see the others, then they blushed, more noticeably than Everen. The silence that followed was so absolute, that it even seemed as though the waterfall had stopped flowing. Quarter Note was the first to speak.

"Um, well then, that was." Note hesitated, trying to think of an appropriate word. "Extraordinary."

"Aptly put." Everen commented, giving both of the mares next to him a little hug.

"Um, I, uh." Kari stuttered, feeling dumber than she felt should be possible.

"Kari, it's okay, I've got you." Everen comforted her. "They'll understand, and if they don't, I'll make them understand."

"I didn't know you liked mares too Kari. That makes my relationship with Everen feel more complicated." Pine said, using her wings to cover her face.

"How do you feel about that though?" Kari asked, fearfully.

"I honestly don't know yet. I'd be willing to give it a try. Especially if it means I can continue to be with Everen." Pine answered, staring into Karilyn's eyes, which were wide open from surprise, embarrassment and happiness.

"Oh for Celestia's sake, can we just continue having a good time already!" Everen's voice cut through the silence like a warm knife through butter. "This awkward silence isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Y-yeah, you're right. Let's just accept what happened, deal with it, and move on." Tia spoke up, getting into the water herself.

After that the eight friends swam together, bonded, and had a fantastic time. When they'd all had enough of the water, they got out, dried off and went to the bakery to have lunch. Everen realized that two of the friends in his current company hadn't heard his cutie mark story yet. So he decided to retell the tale for Cat and Tia. They took it about as well as the others, accepting it and judging Everen positively for protecting the defenceless. Once lunch was finished they all went their separate ways, heading home after the long day. When Everen woke the next morning, he found a letter on his desk, a note next to it read; 'Everen, I know it's a little late, but here's my birthday present for you, signed Blaxe J.'

The letter was from Mirudloc.


End file.
